Rêve de saison 4
by kalypso56
Summary: Bill est mourant, Eric le sauve et là, l'improbable se produit: il se fait vampiriser de nouveau. Dorénavant, Eric est son maître et il va devoir gérer ce lien étonnamment puissant quand Sookie reviendra de féérie et que le viking perdra la mémoire…
1. Chapter 1

A ceux qui liront cette histoire, d'une part, merci de prendre ce temps avec moi et, d'autre part je souhaite vous prévenir que si je l'ai classé en « M » c'est qu'il y a une raison : c'est de la fiction érotique, notamment entre deux vampires mâles, donc si les relations entre homme vous dérangent, passez votre chemin. 

Bien sûr, il y a beaucoup de SOORIC aussi, rassurez-vous !

Enjoy !

Chapitre 1: une nouvelle vie

Le téléphone sonne :

- Allo ?

- Pam ?, c'est Jessica, je t'en prie… je t'en prie, il faut m'aider !

Jessica est en larmes, complètement hystérique au téléphone, sa voie tremble et Pam a du mal à la comprendre.

- calmes-toi veux-tu, je ne capte rien de ce que tu dis.

- je suis chez Bill, il va mourir, il faut m'aider, vite !... je n'y arrive pas toute seule, je vous en supplie ! (sanglots) vous êtes les seuls que je connaisse, je ne sais pas quoi faire !… s'il vous plait !

- OK, une minute… articule lentement Pam, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage alors qu'elle se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Eric termine sa douche, il a mit un temps fou a enlever tout le ciment collé a ses cheveux. En effet, en début de nuit, Bill avait tenté de le tuer en l'enterrant dans une fosse de ciment, une menotte d'argent fixé au poignet, heureusement, Pam avait pu venir à son secourt.

- c'est Jessica, Bill est en danger … elle veut qu'on l'aide.

Pam dit cela avec un ton neutre qui tranche particulièrement avec l'expression réjouie et cruelle de son visage. Eric fronce les sourcils et prend le téléphone.

- expliques-moi ça.

Au fur et à mesure que Jessica expose les faits, le visage d'Eric s'éclaire d'un sourire carnassier.

- OK, j'arrive. Il raccroche et fini de s'habiller.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller, l'aube est dans vingt minutes ! s'inquiète Pam.

- Ah si ! il faut que je vois ça … lance-t-il avec une œillade lourde de sous-entendus, et il se volatilise.

Pam, restée seule au Fangtasia, part se coucher, son sourire toujours imprimé sur ses lèvres. En s'allongeant dans son cercueil, elle se dit qu'elle va passer une très bonne nuit finalement!

Eric arrive chez Bill. Il ne reste que quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil. Il trouve Jessica derrière la maison, près de l'énorme Frêne où son maitre est enchainé. Elle fait les cent pas en se tordant les mains, son visage est baigné de larmes de sang.

Elle avait expliqué la situation a Eric mais quand il arrive sur place, le spectacle qui s'offre a lui le stupéfait.

- Ah oui, quand même… murmure-t-il en sentant ses crocs sortir tant le plaisir l'envahi avec force.

Bill est suspendu par les poignets à une énorme branche, la chaine en argent, épaisse et étroitement serrée, lui cisaille les avant-bras. Une autre plus fine lui zèbre la peau, partant de sa bouche ouverte, et descendant en plusieurs boucles vers ses jambes. Il est nu, couvert de vestiges de plaies et une énorme quantité de sang jonche le sol.

- je t'en prie, fait quelque chose ! hurle Jessica

- Hum… ?

Eric a du mal à détacher les yeux de Bill qui doit vraiment souffrir le martyre. Il se délecte de ce spectacle et se dit qu'il a bien fait de l'épargner quelques heure plus tôt. En effet, quand Pam l'avait libéré, il avait choisi d'obliger son ennemi à révéler à Sookie la vérité sur leur rencontre.

Il s'était dit que lui briser le cœur serait un bien meilleur châtiment que la mort, et a cet instant, il s'en félicitait ! Car sinon… il aurait manqué cela : quel dommage !

Cette idée le fit sourire. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite, car, à coté de Bill venait d'apparaitre Godric. Le visage d'Eric se ferme.

- Quoi ? tu veux que je lui pardonne à lui aussi ? grogne le viking, visiblement agacé.

Godric acquiesce, très sérieux. Jessica, ne pouvant voir le fantôme, pense que c'est à elle qu'Eric s'adresse. Elle désespère de le voir agir : l'aube est imminente et il ne fait rien pour libérer son maitre !

- Lui pardonner quoi ? Eric, fais quelque chose, je t'en supplie! sanglote-elle

Mais le viking, obnubilé par son apparition, ne lui prête pas la moindre attention. Il soupire, hausse les épaules et dit :

- D'accord, tu veux que j'abrège ses souffrances ?

- Non ! hurle Jessica, affolée. Je veux que tu le sauve !

Eric, qui n'avait pas quitté son maitre des yeux voit Godric approuver la jeune fille et dire avec un air mystérieux:

- Tu ne regretteras pas…

Le viking sent la colère monter en lui. L'aurore sera là d'un instant à l'autre, il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir et ça l'agace prodigieusement ! Il se retourne vers Jessica.

- Rentre immédiatement te coucher ! il y a une cave dans cette maison ?

- Oui… bien sûr. La porte est dans la cuisine.

- OK, maintenant, dégages !

Jessica hésite. Peut-elle laisser Bill aux mains de ce vampire qui parait si hostile finalement ? Elle regarde son maître, elle souffre tellement de le voir comme ça ! Elle lève ses yeux vers son visage. Bill la regarde avec bienveillance. Au prix d'un gros effort il parvient à lui faire un clin d'œil.

Les rayons du soleil percent paresseusement entre les arbres de la forêt voisine. Jessica esquisse un sourire navré, baisse les yeux et s'en va. Que peut-elle faire d'autre de toute façon ? Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle essayait de le libéré sans succès.

Eric dévisage Bill, puis étudie rapidement la situation. Il saute sur la branche qui maintient la victime suspendue et, prenant appuis sur le tronc, il lui assène de violent coup de pied. En quelques secondes, sous la puissance du vampire millénaire, la branche cède et se brise.

Bill s'écroule par terre. Eric l'attrape par une cheville et le traine à l'intérieur de la maison pour se protéger du jour qui commence à investir le jardin. Ils traversent la maison baignée de lumière, jusqu'à la cuisine envahie de soleil.

- Evidement! Il fallait qu'elle soit à l'est! gronde le vampire avec rage.

Eric commence à fumer et sa colère augmente encore a mesure que son visage crépite sous les brûlures. Enfin, il atteint la porte convoitée. Le viking tire violement Bill dans l'escalier et celui-ci atterri lourdement sur le sol humide de la cave.

Pendant le trajet, la chaine des poignets s'est détendue et a glissé : les bras du vampire sont libres. Eric s'approche de lui. Il est visiblement furieux et ses crocs sont sortis. Leurs regards se croisent.

Eric s'agenouille et, toujours les yeux plantés dans ceux de Bill, il saisit un de ses bras et le mord méchamment. Bill tressaille et ferme les yeux. Eric boit un peu… et se détache doucement, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu es pratiquement à sec !

Le beau brun le dévisage, un peu surprit par sa remarque. Il acquiesce péniblement: Oui, son bourreau l'avait saigné à blanc.

- Désolé, je crois que je t'ai pris presque tout ce qui te restait…

Bill lève les yeux au ciel : il n'avait que faire de ses excuses, il souffrait tellement ! Eric cicatrise rapidement, déjà les brulures se sont refermées. Il regarde Bill.

En fait, il reste la chaine entortillée autour de lui. Elle part de la cuisse, remonte sur le ventre, le torse, fait une boucle autour de sa gorge et se termine en paquet dans sa bouche. Il ne la voit pas bien tant il y a de sang et de plaies … mais il se dit qu'il n'aura pas de mal a l'enlever.

Il scrute la cave a la recherche de gants ou d'une pince coupante… mais a part quelques vieux meubles rien ne peut l'aider.

- Super ! ironise-t-il d'un air sombre

Il enlève son blouson et son T-shirt. Il le déchire en deux et se l'entortille sur les mains pour se protéger. Puis, il entreprend de dénouer la boucle de la cuisse. Il y parvient sans trop de mal et, faisant glisser la chaine, il libère Bill petit à petit. La cuisse, c'était facile …

Mais les choses se compliquent quand il se rend compte que la chaine passe entre les jambes… pour remonter sur le ventre avec une boucle à nouveau. De la façon dont c'est fait il a soudain la certitude que c'est une femme qui a fait ça : une femme qui déteste le sexe des hommes !

- Putain! souffle-t-il en prenant conscience de la cruauté avec laquelle Bill est enchainé.

Il lève les yeux sur lui :

- Mais qui t'a fait ça ?

Tout d'un coup un sentiment d'écœurement l'envahi. Alors là quand même, c'en est trop, vraiment trop ! Qu'est-ce que Bill avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Prenant son courage a deux mains, il parvient à défaire la boucle, se brulant copieusement les doigts au passage. Il à beau faire attention, les gémissements de Bill, lui rappelle douloureusement que le martyre qu'il endure est vraiment disproportionné.

Enfin, il réussit à enlever les derniers centimètres de chaine et libère la bouche de son ennemi. Eric pousse un grand soupire de soulagement. Il est au bord de la nausée. Incroyable ! Il éprouve de la pitié ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé ! Cette pensée lui fait retrouver le sourire.

La matinée est bien avancée et il sent la fatigue l'envahir. Son regard tombe sur un vieux matelas, appuyé sur la tranche, contre le mur. Il part le chercher et le dispose près de Bill. Il l'observe. Il n'a pas bougé. Les profondes brûlures que les chaines ont imprimées sur sa peau ne cicatrisent pas.

- Normal, puisqu'il est exsangue. Un peu à cause de moi d'ailleurs, se dit Eric.

Il bascule Bill sur le matelas. Le beau brun qui avait perdu connaissance pendant qu'Eric enlevait la chaine de sa bouche, rouvre les yeux. Il observe le vampire qui s'allonge près de lui. Il s'interroge sur son comportement, ne comprend pas… pourquoi l'a-t-il sauvé?

Il aimerait lui dire merci mais il sait que la brûlure de sa bouche lui interdit aucun son. Il cherche son regard et hoche la tête gentiment.

- Je sais que tu te sens mal pour l'instant, mais essaye de dormir un peu, ça ira mieux demain, ok ? dit Eric avec douceur, il semble navré.

Bill baisse les yeux, un peu perplexe. Un silence s'installe. Eric, reprend la parole :

- Est-ce que je peux juste te demander qui t'a fait ça ?

Bill soupire : c'est pénible d'être réduit au silence ! Il parvient quand même à poser sa main sur sa bouche et hoche la tête en signe d'impuissance.

Eric le fixe intensément. Son visage est grave tout d'un coup.

- Bill, je peux t'aider à cicatriser la bouche mais tu ne doit pas boire, tu m'entends ? dans l'état où tu es, ça aurait des conséquences… tu le regretterais amèrement, tu peux me croire !

De quoi ? Bill a entendu les mots mais le sens lui échappe. Il est tellement fatigué ! Cette épreuve a été la plus difficile de toute se vie.

Le viking porte son poignet à ses lèvres et l'ouvre de ses crocs. Bill le regarde, incrédule. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'Eric puisse lui offrir son sang!

Le beau blond place la plaie au dessus de sa bouche et quelques gouttes viennent tomber sur ses lèvres meurtries. Immédiatement elles cicatrisent, apportant soulagement et réconfort a Bill. Puis le sang du viking pénètre dans sa bouche, sur sa langue, son palais, brulés profondément. Une telle douceur, est-ce possible?

Alors que la torture lancinante qui provenait de cet endroit, disparait progressivement, une autre, impérieuse resurgie avec violence: la soif!

Bill a soif, très soif, atrocement soif! Et d'avoir cette source, si bonne, a portée de bouche lui fait perdre toute raison. Il attrape le poignet d'Eric et le plaque sur ses lèvres.

Celui-ci soupire. Il s'y attendait. Il comprend très bien la détresse de Bill; Il voudrait juste qu'il accepte de renoncer de lui-même: il lui explique:

- Non, Bill. Je t'ai dit de ne pas boire… dans ton état, ça serait… catastrophique!

Mais Bill grogne et aspire de plus belle, persuadé que son ennemi va lui retirer son poignet d'un instant à l'autre. En effet, constatant qu'il ne pourra pas le raisonner, Eric amorce un mouvement de recule. A cet instant, Godric réapparait, le visage rayonnant de sérénité.

- Eric…? Laisse-le.

- Mais… commence son filleul.

- C'est son choix!

Puis, avec un merveilleux sourire, Eric ne l'avait pas vu sourire comme ça depuis des siècles :

- Tu ne le regretteras pas…

Le vampire baisse les yeux sur Bill qui boit toujours: enfin les brulures commencent à disparaitre. Il cherche Godric des yeux, mais il s'est volatilisé. Il soupire.

Eric s'installe alors plus confortablement contre Bill, la tête sur son avant-bras libre. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

- Oh Bill… tu va le regretter… tu n'imagines même pas a quel point! J'espère que tu te souviendras que je t'avais prévenu et que je n'étais pas d'accord!

Bill entendit les mots et la menace. Mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux à cet instant. Seul comptait le plaisir de boire ce sang si différent: il le rassasiait, lui enlevait la douleur, l'enveloppais d'un épais manteau de coton… si doux. Il bu jusqu'à plus soif… et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Eric, a ses coté, resta encore un moment à observer son visage. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi son maitre lui avait demandé de faire ça. Il fini par hausser les épaules, amusé. Fidèle a la tradition, Il tourna Bill sur le coté, plaqua son torse nu contre son dos et se serra étroitement contre lui. Enlassant ses flancs de son bras libre, la main sur sa gorge et un malicieux sourire sur les lèvres, il murmura:

- Humm… dort, petite chose. Demain, une nouvelle vie s'offre à toi.

Et il s'endormit aussi, impatient.

- Bill.

Un épouvantable frisson secoue le vampire encore profondément endormi. Il s'assoit, affolé. Il est toujours dans la cave, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps apparemment.

- Bill !

Il faut qu'il aille dans la salle de bain. Immédiatement. Ce besoin le submerge. En un clin d'œil, il monte au 1er étage. Arrivé dans la pièce, il s'agenouille devant la douche où Eric se savonne.

- Maître…

Bill a articulé ce mot involontairement. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Non, non, non, c'est impossible. Il lève les yeux vers son ennemi. L'incrédulité se lit sur son visage. Il regarde le viking. Chacun de ses muscles se dessinent sous sa peau mouillée. Une vague de jalousie le parcourt furtivement : il est magnifique cet abruti!

Il fini de rincer ses cheveux blond et semble savourer la chaleur de l'eau sur son visage. Bill, qui n'arrive pas à détacher son regard semble hypnotisé, ses pensée sont figées.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Eric daigne accorder son attention à l'homme agenouillé près de lui. Il est très serein.

- Je t'aurais bien laissé dormir plus, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur tes serviettes. Tu peux m'en apporter ?

- Bi… Bien sur.

Bill réfléchi : oui, les serviettes sont toutes dans la lingerie au RDC, il file en chercher. Il ne comprend toujours pas. Pourquoi a-t-il dit " maitre" à Eric, et que fait-il ici ? Il essaye de rassembler ses esprits en remontant au 1er. Et, au moment où il pose les serviettes près de la douche, tout lui revient en bloc :

Russel et son enterrement dans le ciment, la tentative de meurtre du viking et son retour chez Sookie… sa rupture… une bouffée de haine l'envahi, il serre les point, prêt à attaquer Eric … puis… il se rappelle la reine.

Le combat n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Non pas qu'il s'en sortait mal, mais … à l'instant où Sookie avait quitté ce monde pour suivre Claudine en féérie, Bill avait ressenti son absence. Sachant qu'elle était bien, heureuse et en sécurité là bas, il avait cessez de combattre. Sophie-Ann lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne se défendait plus, il avait juste répondu :

- Sookie est maintenant tout à fait hors de votre portée, vous pouvez me tuer.

Elle a eu beau demander où elle était, il n'avait jamais répondu autre chose que "en sécurité". Ce qui – évidement - avait redu Sophie-Ann folle de rage. D'où le déferlement de cruauté a son égard ! Ce souvenir le fit frissonner. Il avait déjà beaucoup souffert avec Lorena, mais cette fois c'avait largement dépassé tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer pouvoir supporter !

Heureusement, il avait cette capacité de lâcher prise quand la douleur devenait insupportable et de se détacher de ce corps meurtri. Il était dans cet état quand Jessica était arrivée. Il était tellement désolé de la voir si malheureuse ! Son acharnement à vouloir le sauver l'avait beaucoup touché…

Puis l'autre était venu, l'avait libéré… l'avait nourri… Oh mon dieu … NON !

Il lève les yeux sur Eric. Celui-ci le dévisage calmement.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas boire, non ?

Bill ouvre la bouche pour parler, pour demander, mais aucun son ne peut sortir. Il regarde l'eau s'écouler par le receveur, il réalise qu'il sait déjà. Il le sait, il le sent, il n'a aucun doute : C'est l'appel du maître qui l'a réveillé tout à l'heure et donc il s'est fait vampiriser… de nouveau ! L'horreur !

Il se redresse, faisant face à son maitre. Les deux hommes se dévisagent, chacun mesurant la détermination de l'autre. Eric baisse les yeux et grimace de dégout, a la vue du corps de Bill.

- viens-là, tu es répugnant de crasse !

Incapable de désobéir, Bill entre dans la douche. Alors qu'Eric, face à lui, le savonne d'un air concentré, Bill prend conscience de la situation épouvantable dans laquelle il se trouve.

Il déteste Eric, il le hait profondément, viscéralement. Même s'il lui est vaguement reconnaissant de lui avoir sauvé la vie, il ne lui avait rien demandé et avait accepté de mourir de toute façon…

Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? "Tu vas le regretter, tu n'imagines même pas a quel point"

Si, si là, ça y est, il imagine très bien : Devoir obéir à ce monstre d'arrogance… à ce maudit démon qui lui avait volé l'amour de Sookie… pour le reste de l'éternité ? Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire ? Il entend Eric arrêter l'eau, normal puisqu'il est propre maintenant...

- tu as eu beaucoup d'amants, Bill ?

- P… pardon ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il pense avoir mal compris.

- Tu as baisé avec beaucoup d'homme ?

Si le cœur de Bill avait pu battre encore, il se serait arrêté instantanément : ça s'était le pire !

- aucun… souffle-t-il, offusqué.

Le regard d'Eric se plante dans le sien, un sourire satisfait s'étire sur ses lèvres.

- ahh … première fois alors ?

Bill se sent mal, une nausée le parcourt, il aimerait tellement… disparaitre a ce moment, perdre connaissance, mourir… tout. Mais pas ça ! Son visage se décompose. Eric apprécie et savoure cet instant. Puis il fini par hocher la tête et le retourne brusquement.

Il le bouscule en avant, Bill amorti avec ses mains sur le mur de la douche. Dans le même mouvement, il lui écarte fermement les jambes du pied, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre sur sa nuque et … marque une pause.

Bill dégluti difficilement, baisse la tête, et attend l'assaut… la mort dans l'âme. Une impression de "déjà-vu" le fait frissonner et le souvenir de Lorena l'envahi.

- je pensais que tu allais te débattre plus que ça…

Le beau brun, nie doucement de la tête et murmure :

- Lorena a toujours abusé de moi, c'était son passe-temps favoris… résister ne sert a rien si ce n'est de vous exciter davantage et rendre l'acte plus féroce.

- Oui… c'est tout à fait vrai.

Eric sourit : son filleul est moins bête qu'il ne l'avait craint finalement. Il dessert sa prise sur la nuque, laisse sa main glisser jusqu'à sa taille puis, redevenant sérieux, il chuchote :

- dis-moi, qui suis-je ?

Bill s'autorise à se redresser. Il sent le torse puissant du viking dans son dos, ses mains sur ses flancs, son souffle sur sa nuque.

Il ferme les yeux, cherche ses mots, essayant de refouler la nausée qui le taraude :

- J'ai bu ton sang, Eric, je sens ta puissance dans chacune de mes cellules, ta force, mais aussi ta domination. Tu es mon maitre, Eric. Je … Je suis à toi : corps et âme.

Ohh là là comme ça a été difficile à dire ! Mais il le fallait… quelle horreur.

- Humm… bien formulé. Murmure le viking en le retournant.

Bill ne peut s'empêcher de vérifier son état et un immense soulagement l'envahi quand il constate qu'Eric n'est pas en érection. Celui-ci sourit et précise :

- si tu t'étais débattu, tu y aurais peut-être eu droit !

Bill hoche la tête : il avait été tenté, mais d'expérience il savait que c'était inutile… heureusement ce n'était qu'un test !

Eric cherche son regard en penchant la tête, pose une main légère sur son ventre, puis la remonte avec douceur sur sa poitrine, son cou et sourit avec arrogance.

- tu n'aimes pas ?

Bill hoche la tête avec conviction. Essayant de montrer sa détermination avec respect.

- très bien, je ne te forcerais pas…

Puis élargissant son sourire, sa main se fait plus ferme sur sa gorge. Il rapproche le visage de Bill du sien, basculant sa tête en arrière, ses yeux dévorent chaque détail de son nouvel esclave. Leurs bouches se frôlent. Beurck…Bill fait un gros effort pour ne pas bouger… Puis Eric replante son regard dans les sien et lui dit avec un petit air espiègle :

- Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? Le sang de Godric a cette vertu mais jusqu'à présent nous ne l'avions essayé qu'une fois. Tu va être un bon garçon, hein Bill ? Sinon, tu sais ce qui t'arrivera si tu n'es pas sage…

Sur ces mots, il le lâche et sort de la douche. Il attrape une serviette et, tout en s'essuyant, il

l'observe, rieur.

- Imagines tout ce que je pourrais t'ordonner de faire Bill… ici… ou a mon club, devant la clientèle… ou mieux encore : au Merlotte ! Et il éclate de rire.

L'autre vampire le regarde avec mépris : oui, oui, amuses-toi, crétin… il soupire…

Et puis non, il ne laissera pas passer ça ! Bill sort de la douche et attend que son maitre se calme en s'essuyant. Puis quand enfin il retrouve son sérieux, il lui dit posément:

- Je serais sage Eric, n'en doute pas. Je sais obéir, du moment que les ordres ne sont pas débiles. Mais… saches que tu ne me fait pas peur !

Il voulait que tout soit clair, dès le début. Il n'avait rien à perdre : même la vie il y avait renoncé, alors… Il s'attendait a une réplique cinglante, mais, a sa grande surprise, Eric lui répond :

- Et tu as raison ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, mon fils. Du moment que tu obéi sans rechigner et que tu me témoigne ton respect, tout devrais bien se passer… je suis un bon maitre tu sais !

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il lui ébouriffe les cheveux d'un air affectueux. Abasourdit, Bill le dévisage la bouche ouverte : jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle familiarité de sa part : Hier encore ils étaient ennemis mortels!

- Tu… tu m'as pardonné alors ? Vraiment ?

Eric le dévisage, très sérieux.

- Oui, je t'ai pardonné ! J'avais choisi ma punition et t'ai enlevé Sookie, je ne vais revenir là-dessus. En bonus, j'ai eu le plaisir de constater que quelqu'un d'autre t'avais mis la raclée de ta vie et te l'avait même ôté après une longue séance de torture. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, tu es maintenant a moi : je pense que nous sommes largement quitte et que tu en as assez bavé comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Bill roule des yeux. Oui, il avait payé assez cher comme ça. Oh… Sookie, comme elle allait lui manquer… quel sens aurait sa vie sans elle ? Comme ça serait plus simple s'il était mort…

- Au fait, je peux savoir qui t'a fait ça ? demande Eric en se rhabillant.

- La reine. Souffle Bill, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Mais, pourquoi ? Eric s'est immobilisé, visiblement surprit.

- Parce-que je refusais de lui dire où était Sookie.

- Pourquoi, où est-elle ? demande le viking, très sérieux tout d'un coup.

Bill ne peut s'empêcher de sourire : et voila, c'est reparti…

- hors de ta portée.

Eric fronce les sourcils, le visage fermé. Bill le défie du regard, amusé.

- où !

- en sécurité.

Le maitre sort les crocs et l'attrape à la gorge :

- où !

- Eric, si je ne l'ai pas dit à Sophie hier, tu crois que je vais te le dire maintenant ? énonce Bill calmement.

Finalement, ça lui plait beaucoup de voir le viking réfléchir d'un air contrarié. A lui aussi Sookie allait manquer énormément. Eric le lâche. Il plonge son regard dans le sien et, retrouvant son air amusé, articule doucement :

- Bill, je suis ton maitre et je t'ordonne de me dire où est Sookie, le lieu exacte.

Mince ! Bill n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Déjà il ressent le besoin incontrôlable d'obéir. Il faut juste qu'il choisisse bien ses mots pour en dire le moins possible.

- hier, Sookie a quitté ce monde, tu ne l'a pas senti ?

Eric fronce des sourcils, se concentre, cherche… mais, c'est vrai ! Maintenant que son attention est centrée sur elle, il constate… son absence !

- elle est morte ? murmure-t-il, perdu.

- mais non… elle est dans un endroit où personne ne lui fera de mal, elle est en sécurité. Je sens son bonheur … même si elle n'est plus ici.

- où ! hurle Eric, perdant son calme.

- En féérie.

Eric ouvre grand la bouche. Bill s'amuse beaucoup de ce spectacle. Il reprend un peu le contrôle de la situation, enfin. Il se détourne du vampire abasourdi et se dirige vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il n'a pas le temps d'atteindre son armoire qu'il entend Eric l'appeler.

La transfusion de la veille fait maintenant son effet : il se sent … bien, très bien, puissant … et d'avoir vu Eric si perdu l'instant d'avant lui procure un sentiment d'invulnérabilité.

Alors, décidant qu'il peut essayer de tester les clôtures, il se dit qu'il s'habillera avant de retourner à lui, et lui lance un :

- J'emmerde ! Très fort, par la pensée.

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre et Eric se matérialise devant lui, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Et, Sans ouvrir la bouche, lui transmet :

- tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

Bill a entendu sa voix mais Eric n'a pas parlé. Le beau brun, affolé, recule d'un pas :

- Putain ! C'est quoi ça !

- Télépathie ! transmet toujours Eric, visiblement ravi, puis reprenant la parole :

- C'est curieux, je n'y arrive pas avec Pam… seul quelques vampires y parviennent… tu le faisais avec Lorena ?

- Non !

Bill est stupéfait… télépathie ? Incroyable…

Eric ferme les yeux de plaisir en réalisant tout ce que cela impliquait…

- Humm… Godric avait raison… je crois que je ne vais pas regretter de t'avoir sauvé finalement… murmure-t-il.

Le maitre sent l'excitation affluer, ça faisait longtemps qu'il enviait les vampires pouvant communiquer par télépathie, c'est un pouvoir très utile… Il rouvre les yeux et observe son compagnon.

Il prête vraiment attention à son physique cette fois : ses épaules, son torse, son ventre et… le reste. Humm… craquant le petit brun, finalement. Son désir monte. Il n'a plus envie de jouer au chat et à la souris, mais a d'autres jeux… plus… physiques! Un petit air gourmand s'imprime sur son visage.

Bill sent le danger. Il n'apprécie pas du tout le silence qui s'est installé dans la pièce et, cherchant un prétexte pour se soustraire à l'examen détaillé de son maitre, il essaye de le contourner pour aller s'habiller.

Eric pose une main sur son épaule. Bill retrouve son instinct. Il se dégage violement et grogne sans réfléchir :

- Ne me touche pas ! avec agressivité.

Aussitôt prononcés, il regrette ces mots… mais c'est trop tard !

Eric a sortit les crocs, ses yeux brillent d'excitation. En un instant, il balance Bill sur le lit et se jette sur son dos. Maintenant son poignet d'un coté, son autre main est plaquée sur sa gorge. D'un violent coup de genou, il ouvre ses cuisses. Bill remercie le ciel qu'Eric avait eu le temps de mettre son pantalon, sinon…

- Pardon, maitre… pardon !

Garder son calme, ne pas gigoter, ne pas se débattre : Bill connait sa leçon pourtant ! Eric murmure à son oreille :

- Nous sommes vampire Bill… nous prenons le plaisir là où il se trouve… et dès qu'il se présente, tu le sais pourtant ! A mes yeux, peut importe le sexe du partenaire : c'est la même jouissance… peut importe qu'il soit consentant ou non : du moment que j'y trouve mon compte ! Mon intérêt, mon plaisir, ma vie… c'est la seule chose qui a de la valeur Bill… et c'est pour ça que j'ai plus de 1000 ans …et que toi, tu es mort hier.

Il fait une pause et s'installe plus confortablement entre les cuisses du beau brun. Sa main qui tenait sa gorge lâche prise et descend le long de son dos. Appuyé sur un coude, son regard accompagne sa caresse et il savoure le paysage !

- s'il te plait Eric, je t'en prie… gémi Bill.

- tu es à moi maintenant. Lâche le viking posément comme si cette explication suffisait.

Bill réfléchi a toute vitesse : comment faire, quels mots trouver ?

- Oui, je suis à toi. Tu peux me toucher… partout. Je … je n'ai rien à dire, je sais. J'ai paniqué, je m'excuse, vraiment. Mais… arrêtes s'il te plaît…

La caresse, légère, se situe maintenant sur ses fesses et Bill sent la panique s'insinuer. Il lutte pour garder son calme… il soupire et continue sa supplique avec douceur:

- Eric : c'est trop tôt. Pas là, pas comme ça…patiente un peu… si tu veux bien. Laisse-moi du temps… mon maitre, je t'en prie !

Eric sourit, il est parfaitement conscient que Bill cherche une issue et en même temps il admire les efforts qu'il fait pour se maitriser et rester courtois. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient un lourd passif tous les deux. Il décide de se montrer magnanime. Que lui arrive-t-il donc ? Il ne se reconnait plus !

Tout sourire, il déporte son poids et retourne son filleul. Puis se rallonge sur lui, tout léger.

- Du temps ? Oui, bien sûr. Ça, c'est quelque chose que nous avons en quantité. Nous avons même l'éternité devant nous pour faire plus ample connaissance. Je te l'ai dit, je ne te forcerais pas. Mais ne me manque pas de respect, Bill, ce sera mon dernier avertissement, le dernier, tu comprends ?

Il accompagne la dernière phrase d'un mouvement du bassin très explicite. Bill baisse les yeux. Eric lui relève le menton.

- Je sais que tu penses pouvoir l'éviter en étant aimable, mais ne te leurre pas, Bill. Un jour, très bientôt, parce que j'aime le sexe et que tu me plais, nous baiserons tous les deux. Et… je peux te jurer que tu y prendras autant de plaisir que moi!

Le maitre l'interroge du regard. Bill, avec une mine désolée, soupire. Que répondre a ça sans risquer de le contrarier ?

- Le lien de sang ne te laissera pas le choix, mon fils… et tu le sais. Insiste Eric.

Le vampire nu s'interroge soudain : serait-ce possible que toutes ses convictions soient balayées par ce lien magique ? Il se souvient de Lorena et de la haine qu'il ressentait pour elle. Non. Il était plus fort que ça. Jamais il ne s'abaissera a … beurck ! Non, non, jamais ! Il n'aimait pas les hommes, c'était une certitude, et vampirisation ou pas… ça ne changeait rien !

Il regarde à nouveau son maitre, avec plus d'assurance, le défiant légèrement. Eric, qui avait intuité son cheminement, lui sourit.

- Tu en doutes, hein ?

Bill baisse les yeux et répond d'une petite voix:

- Que tu parviennes à me mettre dans ton lit, non. Je vois mal comment je pourrais t'en empêcher. Par contre que j'en ai envie ou que j'y prenne du plaisir… Il hoche de la tête d'un air dégouté.

Eric rit doucement et pose ses doigts sur son menton.

- c'est mal me connaitre.

Il se penche, lui tourne légèrement la tête et embrasse sa joue. Un baiser d'une extrême douceur. Puis un deuxième, un peu plus bas, et continue ses tendres baisers… jusqu'à arriver dans son cou. Et là, toujours avec cette incroyable douceur que Bill n'aurait jamais imaginée possible chez lui, il sort les crocs et le mord.

Sans aucune douleur, juste un pincement fugace, agréable en fait ! Il sent Eric aspirer un peu, à peine une gorgée … puis il se redresse en se léchant les lèvres sensuellement.

Bill est troublé, vraiment. Il ne peut détacher son regard de cette bouche ensanglantée. Il a subitement envie de… de…

- Wahh… la vache ! pense-t-il très fort.

Oups ! Trop fort ! Il a transmit a Eric, il le sait. Oh non … Il plaque sa main sur sa bouche : désespérément inutile maintenant ! Les deux hommes se regardent, surpris.

Puis éclatent de rire de bon cœur !

- Il va falloir s'entrainer on dirait. S'amuse Eric en se levant enfin.

Bill, reconnaissant, savoure cette bonne humeur inattendue quelques instants… puis se lève pour s'habiller. Il propose une de ses chemises à Eric, mais elles sont deux tailles trop petites. Il fini par trouver un t-shirt au fond d'un tiroir.

- très bien, on va au Fangtasia. Il va falloir présenter son nouveau petit frère à Pam. Eric se frotte les yeux d'un air contrarié. Elle ne va pas apprécier la blague je pense !

Bill est tout à fait de son avis ! Déjà qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, mais vu qu'il avait essayé de la tuer il y a à peine 24h, il parait évident qu'elle n'allait l'accueillir a bras ouverts !

- Pff… encore un sale quart d'heure en perspective, murmure-t-il.

Mais il se trompait sur la personne qui allait en baver dans peu de temps : une furie entre tout d'un coup dans la pièce.

- Tu es vivant !

Bill manque de basculer en arrière quand Jessica lui saute au cou. Elle le sert fort en riant. Sa joie inonde Bill de bonheur tout d'un coup : il reste donc quelqu'un sur terre qui l'aime un peu ?

Résumé des chapitres 2, 3, 4 et 5 :

Jessica arrive pour prendre des nouvelles et est ravie de voir Bill rétablit. Eric, bienveillant, prendra le temps de lui expliquer la nouvelle situation et, apprenant au cours de la conversation qu'elle a été vampirisée vierge, aidera Bill à la dépuceler définitivement.

Bill et Jessica passeront un moment très tendre ensemble et Bill, content qu'elle emménage avec Hoyt , la quitte en lui promettant d'être plus présent pour elle dorénavant si elle le souhaite.

Arrivé au Fangtasia, Pam est difficile a dompter mais Bill y parvient malgré tout car il s'excuse sincèrement et Pam sent intensément Eric en lui, par leur lien de sang.

Une complicité a la fois charnelle et fraternelle s'établit rapidement entre eux.

De même, Bill, découvre progressivement un Eric plein d'humour et bienveillant qu'il n'imaginait même pas et… finalement, le lien de sang aidant, il fini par céder a ses avances.

Trois jours après la reine débarque au Fangtasia très remontée : elle exige d'Eric qu'il retrouve Sookie. Celui-ci retourne la situation de manière extrêmement habile et Bill et lui vont se venger d'elle… heu… intensément… et c'est peu dire.

Trois mois passent. 

Bill voit Jessica régulièrement : il est devenu son précepteur car elle veut terminer ses études. Parfois, la soirée déborde un peu et ils finissent tous les trois dans le même lit mais Hoyt y consent de bon cœur car il sent que Jessica a besoin de maker et la présence masculine à la fois rassurante et bienveillante de Bill lui fait du bien, lui qui en a eu cruellement défaut jusque là.

Bill est heureux car il a enfin un nid qui lui convient, il se sent en sécurité, protégé, aimé.

C'est la première fois depuis qu'il est vampire.

Et une nuit, tout bascule.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 6 : Sookie 

L'appeler ou pas ? Telle est la question que se pose Bill, recroquevillé contre ce rocher, subissant de plein fouet la pluie de flèches lumineuses que lui décoche la demi-douzaine de faés qui le cernent.

- Non, si je l'appelle, il va mourir ici, avec moi.

Et puis, comment ferait-il pour le trouver ? Evidement, quand une progéniture appelait son maître au secours, un lien magique s'établissait, permettant à celui-ci d'intervenir à temps… mais cela pouvait-il fonctionner entre ces deux mondes ? Bill n'arrive pas à se décider, son esprit tourne au ralentit, il a du mal à réfléchir. Ces projectiles incandescents qu'il reçoit sans arrêt depuis qu'il a débarqué en féerie lui drainent son énergie.

Il se meure, il le sait… et il n'a même pas pu la voir ! Et pourtant elle est tout près, il le sent. Il aurait tant voulu la revoir une dernière fois !

Il y a quelques minutes, il était encore tranquille, au Fangtasia, il partait se coucher avec Pam. Eric était en déplacement à Nouvelle-Orléans depuis quatre jours. Puis, tout d'un coup il avait pris conscience, comme une révélation, que le malaise qu'il ressentait depuis quelque temps n'était pas seulement du à l'absence de son maître. Il y avait autre chose qui ne tournait pas rond, quelque chose de plus lointain, de plus intime et … de plus grave ! Oui, tout d'un coup, en s'allongeant dans son cercueil, il su : Sookie.

C'était Sookie qui avait un problème. Grave. Elle était… mourante ! Désespéré, il s'était concentré de toute ses forces sur elle avant de s'endormir et … avait réussit : il s'était réveillé comme la première fois, devant la trappe qui mène au bassin magique : la porte de la féerie.

Malheureusement, il eu la surprise de trouver un comité d'accueil pour le moins hostile. Il n'eu même pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'un groupe de faés mâle, mené par le sosie de Jason, l'avait attaqué avec violence.

Et maintenant, il va mourir de sa vrai mort, sans avoir pu la secourir… alors qu'elle est tout près ! Il est tellement triste, c'est… tellement injuste ! L'image d'un poussin noir lui traversa l'esprit sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi… puis celle de Dark-Vador, par association de couleur sûrement… je délire, se dit-il… la force…ouais ouais, super. Mais, si…SA force !

Oui ! LUI sera sûrement assez fort. Rassemblant ses dernières forces a lui, sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences, suivant son instinct qui lui dicte que lui seul pourra la sauver, il hurle :

- Eric !

Les faés qui l'attaquent marquent une pause, surprise par ce regain d'énergie. Le silence revient un instant dans ce magnifique jardin fleuri, baigné d'une douce lumière ensoleillée.

Puis, un énorme bruit perturbe la quiétude de ce paradis bucolique : il accompagne l'ouverture brutale de la trappe du bassin qui vole en éclat. L'instant d'après, Bill sent la main de son maître posée sur son épaule : il est agenouillé près de lui.

Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ! gronde-t-il d'une voix sourde, extrêmement menaçante.

Bill lève les yeux sur son maître, il s'est relevé et le protège en faisant face aux faés, il a les crocs sortis et la colère se lit sur son visage. Malgré tout, comme Bill, il a changé de tenue en franchissant le portail et, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de lin blanc, sa froide beauté celtique étincelle de puissance.

Le sosie de Jason sourit d'un air cruel :

- Deux vampires dans la même journée ! c'est noël ou quoi ?

Et il attaque, aussitôt suivi des autres. Eric encaisse les coups avec courage, sa rage se laissant entendre par le grognement puissant qui ponctue chaque projectile reçu.

Il scrute rapidement ses assaillants, puis les faés un peu plus loin, qui assistent au massacre, la plus part d'un air anxieux. Enfin, son regard se pose sur un magnifique faé mâle qui le regarde sereinement. Eric se concentre sur lui un instant et, rassuré, fini par lui lancer :

- Je vais peut-être mourir ici, mais je ne serais pas le seul à partir, êtes-vous près à subir de lourdes pertes vous aussi ?

La surprise se lit sur le visage de l'homme à qui il s'adresse. Mais avant qu'il puisse lui répondre, un halo lumineux apparaît progressivement autour des deux vampires. Les faés qui maintenaient l'assaut découvrent avec stupeur que leur tir ne les atteint plus : la lumière semble former un bouclier

Eric, sur ses gardes, regarde autour de lui avec inquiétude, puis un sourire reconnaissant illumine son visage.

- Godric ? murmure Bill, éberlué.

Il n'arrive pas à en croire ses yeux. Eric disait vrai, alors, quand il parlait du fantôme de son maître ? Incroyable… Le viking et son maître se sourient avec douceur, puis Eric reporte son attention sur le faé. Ils se dévisagent intensément pendant qu'un murmure stupéfait parcourt le reste de l'assemblée.

- Cessez-le-feu, il a un ange gardien, écoutons-le. Lance-t-il avec autorité.

Les faés qui attaquaient se retournent vers lui, visiblement contrariés. Il soutient leur regard d'un air inflexible. Ils renoncent et baissent leurs mains.

Eric s'incline alors respectueusement, il a rentré les crocs.

- Prince.

Celui-ci hoche la tête pour lui rendre son salut et demande :

- Comment m'avez-vous reconnu ?

- Vous êtes le seul à ne pas…empester. Explique Eric, ponctuant le dernier mot d'une grimace méprisante.

- Cette odeur vous incommode ? demande le prince, surprit.

- La légende dit que : seul le prince des faés peut nous approcher sans nous enivrer. Répond Eric, son sourire arrogant s'étirant sur ses lèvres... Maintenant, il est probable que, si je n'étais pas dans un tel état de rage, je daignerais accorder mes faveurs à quelques une d'entre vous… continue-t-il d'une voix sucrée en laissant son regard glisser sur un groupe de jolie faés très très court vêtues.

Celles-ci, offusquée, protestent d'un air renfrogné. Eric, rieur, reporte son attention sur le prince qui ne partage pas du tout sa bonne humeur et, le visage fermé, lui lance d'un ton glacial :

- Que faites-vous là ?

- Je suis son maître… énonce Eric calmement, posant un genou à terre près de lui. Quand vous vous attaquez à lui, vous me défiez par la même occasion.

- Et… vous pris tous ces risques pour le sauver ?

- Bien sûr ! J'y tiens. C'est… mon enfant. Explique Eric doucement.

Caressant la joue de son filleul, les yeux perdus dans les siens, il soupire et lève les yeux sur Godric. Une ombre de tristesse coupable passe sur son visage. Le fantôme hoche la tête en souriant :

- C'est ce que je voulais, mon fils. C'est moi qui vous ai rapproché, ne l'oublie pas. Tu as besoin de lui, comme lui de toi. Jamais tu n'aurais pu la retrouver sans lui… et d'elle aussi tu auras besoin. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éteigne… comme ça. Ce n'est pas son destin. C'est elle qui, par ses larmes, a sauvé mon âme. Peut-être sauvera-t-elle la tienne ?

L'incompréhension se lit sur le visage du vampire.

- Sookie. Souffle Bill.

Eric baisse les yeux sur lui, incrédule.

- Tu es venu ici, pour elle ? tu as encore mit ta vie en danger pour Sookie ? s'amuse le viking.

Un murmure parcourt à nouveau les spectateurs. Eric reporte son attention sur le prince :

- Il est très amoureux… pardonnez-lui. Mais, entre-nous, ça ne mérite pas la mort quand même ?

Le prince consulte une autre faé du regard, et comme Claudine acquiesce, il lui demande :

- Il est venu ici pour la voir ?

- Pour la sauver ! parvient à crier Bill, provocant des remous dans l'assemblée.

Eric le dévisage en silence, puis, se relevant, il demande au prince très sérieusement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, exactement ?

Le prince baisse les yeux, son magnifique visage, impassible jusque-là, laisse apparaître une

tristesse infinie tout d'un coup, il cherche ses mots :

- Votre ange gardien à raison… elle… elle s'éteint.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle est mourante.

La colère d'Eric ressurgie avec force d'un coup. Il sort les crocs et fait un pas en direction du prince.

- Eric ! Je ne pourrais pas vous protéger tous les eux si vous vous séparez. Enonce Godric, visiblement inquiet.

- Alors, protège-le, lui ! répond le viking sans quitter le prince des yeux.

Il amorce alors le mouvement d'un pas assuré, le visage fermé. Passant à coté du sosie de Jason, il lui décoche un regard méprisant. Celui-ci fait un brusque mouvement, cherchant à lui faire peur. Eric se retourne et se plante à deux centimètre de son ennemi, le menaçant de ses crocs, un grondement sourd dans la poitrine. Il laisse juste le temps à l'autre homme de déglutir difficilement, les yeux inquiets et se détourne aussitôt.

Il se dirige vers le prince qui lance des signes d'apaisement à ses frères en levant les mains de quelques centimètres. Il se plante devant lui avec détermination, et plissant les yeux, il fait visiblement un gros effort pour rentrer les crocs.

- Sookie m'a sauvé la vie, nous avons un lien de sang, mon fils y est très attaché et … (sa voix gronde progressivement)… je ne tolèrerais pas que qui que ce soit lui fasse le moindre mal !

Niall ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais Eric enchaîne aussitôt, se retournant vers l'assemblée qui s'agite sous l'impacte des mots :

- Nous pensions qu'elle était en sécurité, ici ! comment avez-vous pu trahir sa confiance ?

Parcourant le jardin des yeux, afin d'enregistrer tout les visages, son regard tombe tout d'un coup sur un corps allongé sur une banquette recouverte de velours rouge. Il se retourne vers le prince, l'interrogeant du regard. Celui-ci acquiesce en silence, le visage défait tout d'un coup.

Eric se détourne alors de lui et, en une fraction de seconde, se matérialise près de Sookie inconsciente, provoquant un mouvement de panique chez les faés les plus proche d'elle. Il la regarde, inquiet… puis son expression change et tout d'un coup, il sent son désir affluer. Comme tout être féminin ici, elle ne portait qu'une courte robe en coton blanc, fermé sur les cotés de petit nœuds fragiles, camouflant à peine sa nudité.

A chaque fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, ça lui avait fait ça mais… a cet instant, a cet endroit, assaillit par la fragrance enivrante de la vingtaine de faés qui l'entoure… Eric sent son self-control lui faire défaut. Il lutte pour ne pas sortir les crocs. Il s'agenouille près d'elle et lui caresse la joue. Elle ouvre les yeux à ce contacte glacé et pourtant si familier.

- Je pensais que ça aurait été Bill… chuchote-t-elle, visiblement très faible.

- Oui ! c'est lui qui a senti ta détresse et qui est venu le premier ma belle… seulement, tes petits copains n'ont pas été ravi de le voir débarquer et ils lui ont mit une sacrée raclée…

Une ombre d'inquiétude traverse le regard de Sookie.

- Il est hors de danger, ne t'inquiète pas, Godric veille sur lui.

Un mince sourire moqueur apparaît sur ses lèvres :

- Godric ?

Eric fait la moue puis retrouve le sourire et se détend : enfin il parvient à se maîtriser et son assurance refait surface. Il demande :

- Prince, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

- Sookie fait une réaction allergique à notre monde à cause de vous : elle est contaminée par votre sang, en a reçu en trop grande quantité et… notre source qui nous nourrit… ne lui apporte que de l'eau.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'a rien mangé depuis trois mois ?

- Nous espérions qu'avec le temps, le poison cesserait d'agir… mais maintenant… il est trop tard : elle est trop faible pour rentrer chez elle.

Eric se lève pour lui faire face :

- Je la ramène. Enonce-t-il fermement.

- Elle ne supportera pas le passage. Répond le prince sur le même ton.

Les deux hommes se dévisagent un moment. Puis Eric reprend sa place près de Sookie.

- Acceptes-tu mon aide pour rentrer chez-toi ? lui demande-t-il doucement en caressant son menton.

Sookie fronce les sourcils un instant, baisse les yeux puis replonge son regard dans l'azur des ses yeux et acquiesce.

- Je vais t'asseoir, d'accord ? ça sera plus facile à supporter pour ton estomac.

Et, lui saisissant délicatement les épaules, il se glisse derrière elle et l'installe entre ses jambes posées de chaque coté de la banquette. Sookie se sent comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Elle perçoit toute l'attention de ses sœurs et frères faés qui l'observent avec anxiété.

Bien qu'elle s'y attendait, quand Eric lui présente son poignet ouvert, là, tout près de sa bouche, elle sent son cœur s'accéléré. Est-ce que son corps va accepter cette nourriture qui lui a fait si longtemps défaut ? Le vampire lui laisse l'initiative et elle apprécie. Bien qu'à tout bien réfléchir, elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait juste préféré Bill. Lui au moins, elle savait, elle pouvait le gérer. Eric, lui, allait entrer en elle avec force vu la quantité qu'elle allait prendre… et leur lien serait désormais très intense…

Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir non plus… Rassemblant ses forces, elle parvient à saisir le poignet du viking et le porte à ses lèvres. Et elle boit, tout doucement. Son cœur bat la chamade mais son estomac gère très bien, ma foi ! Une douce chaleur l'envahie à mesure que le sang millénaire pénètre son organisme et sa conscience, déjà fragile, vacille.

Confortablement installé contre le dossier de la banquette, maintenant la jeune fille avec fermeté, Eric, savoure le plaisir de sentir son corps chaud contre son torse nu. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment pris dans ses bras et, troublé, toujours les crocs sortis, il promène son regard sur la robe minuscule que porte Sookie et laisse le désir ressurgir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. De sa main libre, il commence à jouer avec le nœud qui ferme le tissu sur son flanc.

- Humm… elle est trop sympa, cette robe, Sookie. Murmure-t-il d'un air espiègle.

Sans tenir compte de tout les regards braqués sur eux, il cède à la tentation et fini par tirer sur la fine cordelette. Sookie sent les doigts frais du vampire effleurer son ventre tout doucement.

Cette caresse l'électrise complètement et elle gémi en posant l'autre main sur le poignet du viking. Elle a oublié où elle était, seul importe à ce moment ce repas providentiel et cette main… troublante.

Eric s'étonne : elle ne proteste pas ? Qui ne dit mot, consent… avec lenteur, il remonte sa main vers sa poitrine, puis, prenant de l'audace, caresse ses seins avec passion : depuis le temps qu'ils lui faisaient envie ! Sookie se cambre contre lui, les yeux clos.

Le beau blond déglutit difficilement. Cela fait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu autant de mal à maîtriser son désir… et pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, là, devant tout le monde ! Il décide malgré tout de profiter de cette complicité et s'autorise à redescendre la main, toujours sous la robe légère.

Quand il arrive sur son pubis, Sookie ayant perdu toute notion de réalité, ouvre les jambes légèrement : elle en a tellement envie ! Eric, ne pouvant résister, pénètre son jardin secret avec douceur et amorce un va et viens discret. Humm… si doux, si chaud, si… oh la la, il aimerait tant pouvoir y mettre autre chose ! Il pose sa tempe contre la sienne et ferme les yeux, envahit par son propre plaisir qui monte intensément. Une dernière étincelle de lucidité l'alerte et il retire son poignet des lèvres de Sookie qui boit depuis longtemps maintenant. Il le remplace aussitôt par ses lèvres, plongeant sa langue fougueusement dans sa bouche encore pleine de sang, précisant sa caresse, intensifiant le mouvement.

Sookie gémit et se cambre un peu plus. Abasourdit, Eric sent son orgasme arriver aussi et ils jouissent tous les deux, étouffant leur gémissement avec difficulté… devant l'assemblée de faés absolument scandalisée !

Godric hoche la tête, une moue amusée sur le visage :

- Tu abuses…

- Toujours ! fini par répondre le viking, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres, en redressant la jeune fille qui commence à reprendre ses esprits.

Heureusement, Bill, toujours allongé sur le sol, n'a rien vu. Il est à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Godric l'observe d'un air inquiet.

- Il faut partir, Eric : Bill s'éteint.

Sookie a entendu la voix, submergée par une immense vague de honte, elle saisit l'occasion de détourner l'attention, se dégage du viking et cherche des yeux : là ! Devant ses sœurs médusées devant se rétablissement éclair, elle court et s'agenouille près de Bill.

- ça va ?

- Si toi, tu vas bien, alors ça ira pour moi… souffle Bill très faible.

Sookie lève les yeux sur la lumière au dessus de lui.

- Godric ? C'est toi ?

- Oui… ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, dès qu'on aura quitté ce monde, il ira déjà bien mieux.

La jeune fille cherche alors Eric des yeux. Il est planté devant Niall.

- Vous vivez d'amour et d'eau fraîche, hein ?

Le prince, le visage fermé, essaye de gérer sa colère et ne répond pas.

- De l'eau fraîche, elle en a eu peut-être… mais là, visiblement, elle était sérieusement en manque d'amour ! lance le vampire, moqueur, en se léchant les doigts.

- Vous appelez ça de l'amour ? Grimace le prince d'une voix contenue.

Eric lève un sourcil et élargit son sourire arrogant.

- Oh… vous, les vampires, vous êtes si… physique ! Lâche Niall d'un air dégoûté.

- Oui… et c'est pour ça que c'est si bon… répond le viking en traînant la voix.

Il lui décoche un clin d'œil et, l'instant d'après, il se matérialise près de Bill. Sookie l'observe se pencher vers lui, le regard tendre et, très délicatement, le prendre dans ses bras. Stupéfaite de tant d'attention, elle se demande si elle a rêvé alors qu'il amorce le mouvement vers le bassin.

- Pas si vite ! Intervient le sosie de Jason.

Il s'est planté devant eux visiblement très en colère.

- Prince, vous n'allez pas les laisser partir comme ça quand même ? Ces monstres ont profané notre monde, Sali notre havre de leur présence putride, souillé notre Sookie de leur lubricité écœurante… ils doivent être mis à mort ! vocifère-t-il en cherchant à rallier les autre faés à sa cause.

- Dermot. Commence Sookie doucement… Ils ont mit leur vie en jeu pour me sauver : si tu veux les tuer : tu devras me tuer d'abord…

Un murmure de protestation parcourt la foule. Sookie argumente :

- Bill a été mon amant pendant longtemps et son amour pour moi est sincère, même si nous avons rompu. Il n'aurait jamais pu venir jusqu'ici, sinon, et tu le sais ! Enonce-t-elle en caressant les cheveux du beau brun qui a perdu connaissance dans les bras de son maître.

- Quant à lui… dit-elle en levant les yeux sur Eric… Oui, c'est un monstre de lubricité qui a dépassé les bornes pendant la transfusion… articule-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

Eric détourne les yeux, légèrement gêné tout d'un coup.

- Mais maintenant, nous sommes liés et je tiens à lui. Alors, puisqu'il va présenter ses excuses, et que sans lui, je serais morte, je pense qu'ils ont le droit de partir. Termine Sookie en défiant le viking du regard.

- M'excuser ? Tu veux que je m'excuse d'avoir intuité ton désir et de l'avoir assouvi le plus discrètement possible, Sookie ? tu plaisantes ? murmure Eric, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Sookie rougit violement mais, sans baisser les yeux, essaye de se composer un visage déterminé et, lançant des œillades de part et d'autre, lui fait comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment de tergiverser. Eric lève un sourcil hautain : Dermot ne lui fait pas peur et il ne serait pas contre croquer une ou deux faés… mais ses yeux se pose sur Godric et son expression sévère le fait changer d'avis. Il soupire.

- Très bien : je présente mes excuses.

- Accordé ! tranche Niall avant que Dermot n'ai eu le temps de reprendre la parole…Quittez ce monde et n'y revenez jamais !

Eric se dirige vers la source et bascule Bill dans le trou. Il se retourne et voit Sookie quitter les bras d'une magnifique faé brune (Claudine) pour serrer le prince avec tendresse. Le viking se demande quels sont les liens qui les uni exactement…

- C'est son arrière grand-père. L'informe Godric.

Eric regarde son maître avec reconnaissance. Il tend la main vers la lumière, cherchant à prendre celle de son maître… mais elle ne rencontre qu'un vide évidement. Il sourit.

- Merci d'être là.

- Je suis toujours là… même quand tu ne me vois pas.

- Ouais… ben, t'aurais moins fait le malin si t'avais été tous seul. Susurre Dermot avec un sourire mauvais.

Eric pose les yeux sur lui et son visage s'éclaire d'un intérêt mal sain.

- Toi, mon ami, tu a beau ressembler à son frère… si nos chemins se croisent encore, ange gardien ou pas, ce sera le dernier jour de ta longue vie. Lui lance Eric avec assurance… On ne s'attaque pas à mon clan sans en subir les conséquences, garde ça en mémoire !

Puis, parcourant le jardin des yeux, il termine d'une voix pensive :

- Surtout que maintenant, je sais où te trouver…

Il s'imagine déjà très bien revenir régler son compte à ce bellâtre insignifiant et… pourquoi pas… se laisser enivrer par ces magnifiques pucelles si appétissantes…

Niall se détache de Sookie et s'approche de lui d'un air sombre. Godric le laisse faire, dévisageant son filleul avec tristesse.

- Non, vampire, jamais plus tu ne remettras les pieds ici… Murmure-t-il, et posant sa main sur la sienne avec légerté … tu nous as déjà oubliés.

Une douce lueur brille un instant entre leur main et le visage d'Eric se fige. Godric se retourne vers Sookie :

- Aide-le à basculer, s'il te plait.

La jeune fille s'exécute sans comprendre. Eric est tout mou et son expression est un peu étonnée lorsqu'il disparaît dans le trou du bassin.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-elle, inquiète.

Niall et le fantôme se regarde et c'est Godric qui répond :

- Sortilège d'amnésie : le juste châtiment pour son arrogance. Murmure-t-il, visiblement déçu.

Il lève les yeux sur la jeune fille et, retrouvant son sourire, lui demande d'un air complice :

- Veille bien sur lui, mon bel ange, je te passe le relais. Cette épreuve m'a beaucoup coûté pour que tout le monde puisse m'entendre et… je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir de si tôt. Le veux-tu ?

- J'adore ta façon de parler, Godric… sourit Sookie. Elle acquiesce et poursuit : oui, je ferais de mon mieux pour Eric.

Il ferme les yeux, rassuré, et disparaît dans un sourire magnifique. Sookie se retourne vers l'assemblée de faés qui s'est regroupé à la disparition des vampires et leur dit en agitant la main, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage :

- Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, je suis tellement contente d'avoir fait votre connaissance ! Prince ? nous reverrons-nous ? demande-t-elle en saisissant sa main avec douceur.

- Je pense, oui. Si tu le souhaites très fort, sûrement, ma douce.

Niall se penche et embrasse son front. Sookie, le cœur léger se résigne alors à sauter dans le trou béant au milieu du bassin.

- Sookie…

Cette voix familière, mais qu'elle ne parvient pas à identifier, la tire de ce sommeil profond dans lequel elle était pourtant si bien. Son corps est encore engourdit mais son cœur battant la chamade l'extirpe des brumes du sommeil en quelques secondes. Un sentiment de danger imminent la submerge tout d'un coup. Elle observe son environnement : le soleil entre doucement par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il est encore bien bas : il est pourtant très tôt, pourquoi me suis-je réveillée ? Se demande-t-elle.

Mais ? Elle est dans sa chambre ! D'un coup ses souvenirs reviennent en bloc : la féérie ! Elle est rentrée chez elle, enfin ! Heureuse, elle se redresse dans son lit et parcourt la pièce des yeux, baignée par les tendres rayons de soleil.

- Oh non ! Non, non, non… gémit-elle, paniquée, en découvrant les deux corps inerte de Bill et d'Eric qui fument et commencent à se consumer sous l'action du jour qui pénètre dans la pièce.

Elle se lève d'un bond et attrape les épaules de Bill. Elle le traine jusqu'à l'armoire du « trou à rat », heureusement tout près. Elle le balance sans ménagement à l'abri et cours aussitôt attraper Eric qui a déjà de graves brûlures au visage. Il tombe lourdement sur Bill : ils prennent toute la place, heureusement qu'il n'y en a pas un troisième à mettre !

Sookie les observe un instant, enchevêtrés l'un sur l'autre. Elle espère de tout son cœur qu'ils se réveilleront sain et sauf à la tombée de la nuit. Elle ferme la trappe et prend conscience a cet instant que c'était sûrement la voix de Godric qui l'avait réveillée. Heureusement! Elle n'aurait retrouvé qu'un tas de cendre a son réveil, sinon…

Elle regarde sa pendule : 8h. Humm… trop tôt ! Elle remonte dans son lit tout chaud en se disant qu'elle pouvait bien s'accorder encore une heure ou deux. Heureuse de se glisser entre ses draps moelleux et confortables, elle s'endort rapidement.

Quand elle se réveille, l'après-midi est déjà bien entamé. Oui, oui une heure ou deux ! se dit-elle en s'étirant paresseusement, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres : comme elle se sent bien ! Elle se lève et part aussitôt vérifié son stock de True-Blood : elle en connait deux qui vont avoir les « crocs » à leur réveil ! Rassurée devant ses deux packs stockés dans son frigo, elle décide de se préparer à manger.

Premier vrai repas depuis des mois : l'esprit rempli de souvenir de la féérie, elle savoure chaque bouchée, installée dans sa véranda inondée par la douce lumière rougeâtre du crépuscule de février. La nuit arrive avec douceur et Sookie monte dans sa chambre pour accueillir ses invités.

Le temps passe et aucun signe de vie, expression peu appropriée dans ce cas précis se dit-elle, ne se fait entendre. Inquiète, elle fini par ouvrir la trappe et les découvre dans la même position. Leurs plaies ont cicatrisés, ce qui la rassure.

Elle se penche et effleure le visage de son ex-amant avec douceur. A son grand soulagement, il ouvre les yeux et, sans bouger, les plonge dans les siens. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Sookie. Souffle-t-il avec tendresse.

Il observe son environnement et pose les yeux sur son maître. Avec une infinie douceur qui surprend énormément la jeune fille, il lui caresse les cheveux et murmure :

- Eric ? Réveilles-toi, Don juan, il fait nuit…

Le viking esquisse un mouvement, grogne, et fini par ouvrir les yeux. Il observe un instant l'homme allongé sous lui et fronce les sourcils. Il se redresse brutalement et, avec l'attitude d'un animal sauvage acculé, il sort du placard en reculant, jetant des œillades inquiètes aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Sookie et Bill se regarde avec surprise. Le beau brun sort du placard doucement et lève les mains en signe de paix, fixant le viking intensément.

- ça va, Eric ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

- On se connait ? répond-t-il, visiblement anxieux.

Bill ouvre la bouche d'étonnement. Il transmet à son maître :

- Arretes ! tu me fais flipper, là.

Eric recule d'un pas comme s'il avait reçu un coup.

- Mon dieu ! c'est quoi, ça ? crie-t-il.

L'effroi se lit sur son visage. Bill prend conscience qu'il ne plaisante pas du tout et essaye de trouver les mots qui le rassureront, il lui transmet :

- Eric, je suis Bill, tu es mon maître et nous communiquons par télépathie. On est en sécurité ici, calme-toi, tout va bien.

Bill voit le viking se concentrer et lui répondre par transmission :

- Télépathie ?

Bill acquiesce et, retrouvant un sourire bienveillant, il reprend la parole :

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

- Non. Répond Eric sincèrement.

Il se détend petit à petit et, baissant les yeux, il détaille le vampire qui lui fait face avec soin. Un vague sentiment de familiarité adoucit un peu sa peur.

- Tu te souviens de Sookie ?

Eric détache son regard de Bill et dévisage la belle blonde avec intérêt. Son expression change et son visage s'éclaire tout d'un coup. Il s'humecte les lèvres et un mince sourire s'y dessine.

- Non plus… mais je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder à faire plus ample connaissance… murmure-t-il.

Bill reconnait son air gourmand et sent le danger : s'il la mord, pourra-t-il se contrôler ?

- Non ! lance-t-il précipitamment.

Et, réfléchissant à toute vitesse devant le viking qui le fusille déjà du regard, il rajoute :

- Elle n'est pas comestible ! Elle est toxique pour nous… heu… elle…

Il cherche un argument désespérément.

- J'ai été contaminé par une ménade. Termine Sookie.

Bill acquiesce avec conviction :

- Oui, Oui, voilà, c'est ça : une ménade. Je cherchais le mot.

Sookie et lui se regarde, scellant leur mensonge en hochant de la tête avec complicité. Bill reporte son attention sur son maître.

- Tu as faim, j'imagine ?

Eric acquiesce sans détacher son regard de Sookie. Mais il semble plus perplexe que méfiant, ce qui rassure les deux autres.

- Tu peux allez nous chercher à boire, mon ange ? lui demande Bill, gentiment.

Sookie fait un pas vers la porte puis s'immobilise en plissant les yeux. Il faut qu'elle lui dise.

- Je te suis très reconnaissante d'être venu me chercher, Bill, vraiment, je… je tiens à toi, tu le sais, mais… j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça là bas, et… j'ai compris que mon amour pour toi n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'une illusion, induite par ton piège du départ. N'espère pas pouvoir recoller les morceaux, Bill. Je ne suis plus amoureuse. Plus du tout. Il ne reste rien. Au mieux, tu peux espérer être mon ami, mais c'est tout. Alors, la prochaine fois, oublis le « mon ange », d'accord ?

Et, ne pouvant soutenir le regard désespéré de Bill, elle quitte la pièce aussitôt. Elle lui aurait planté un pieu, ça n'aurait pas été pire. Le beau brun, le visage décomposé, acquiesce en silence.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? demande Eric par pur politesse.

- Elle a rompu. Répond Bill sans le regarder, s'asseyant sur le lit, écrasé de tristesse.

- Ça te touche beaucoup, on dirait. C'est étonnant que tu t'y soi tellement attaché alors que tu ne pouvais pas la boire.

Bill lève les yeux sur lui, totalement sur ses gardes tout d'un coup. Mais non, ce n'était pas de la malice, Eric semble juste… étonné. S'enfonçant dans son mensonge, il explique :

- Elle a été contaminé longtemps après le début de notre histoire… elle a rompu, c'est de ma faute… mais je l'aime toujours.

Eric perçoir son infinie douleur et, instinctivement, s'assoit près de lui et l'entoure de son bas, il le serre fort d'un air compatissant, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne. Bill retrouve le sourire. Son maître avait peut-être perdu la mémoire, mais pas la capacité à le réconforté : tant mieux !

Il se tourne vers lui, habitué à recevoir un baiser dans ce genre de situation. Mais Eric le regarde gentiment, manifestement sans aucune autre arrière pensé. Désarçonné, Bill baisse les yeux, un peu gêné.

- Quoi ?

- Heu… non, rien.

Sookie entre avec deux bouteilles de sang synthétique réchauffées. Bill se lève en sursaut, bientôt suivit de son maître qui le fixe intensément. Le regard bienveillant, il lui transmet :

- Tout va bien ?

- Elle ignore que tu m'as vampirisé. On en reparle plus tard, d'accord ?

- Comme tu veux.

Alors que les deux vampires boivent leur ration avec avidité, Sookie les observe avec tendresse. Il s avaient été très courageux, tous les deux, d'être venu en territoire ennemis rien que… pour elle !

- Je suis désolée, Eric. Commence-t-elle, avec un petit air navré.

Ce dernier et son compagnon la dévisagent.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- C'est de ma faute ce qui t'arrive. Tu as reçu un sortilège d'amnésie en quittant…

Et elle ravale le dernier en croisant le regard menaçant de Bill.

- En quittant… ? Demande Eric, suspendu à ses lèvres.

- En quittant le manoir où elle était prisonnière. Enchaine Bill, le cerveau en ébullition… Un sorcier l'avait enlevé et nous sommes partis tous les deux la chercher, hier.

Sookie camouffle tant bien que mal son hoquet de surprise dans une quinte de toux improvisé : Bill en faisait quand même beaucoup, là : c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux son histoire ! Elle lève les yeux sur le viking et découvre avec étonnement qu'elle semble pourtant lui convenir : il hoche la tête comme s'il lisait le journal.

- D'accord… Donc, toi, tu es mon…

- Ami. Termine Bill avec une œillade appuyée.

Eric acquiesce, et posant les yeux sur Sookie :

- Et toi : tu es son ex-amante et nous sommes… ?

- Amis aussi. Conclu la jeune fille, un peu gênée.

- Je sens mon sang en toi.

- Oui, j'étais blessée, tu m'as transfusée hier.

- D'accord. Admet Eric, enregistrant toutes les informations, puis, après un silence :

- Et moi, qui suis-je ?

Il a l'air perdu, très attendrissant. Sookie sourit. Bill se fait violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Il ferme les yeux un instant, en proie à un trouble intense. Puis regarde la jeune fille, l'amour de sa vie, et réalise… qu'il a honte d'avouer la nature de ses relation avec Eric. Non, il n'est pas prêt. Malgré tout, son envie d'être seul avec son maître le submerge et il dit :

- Eric, je vais te ramener chez toi et répondre à toutes tes questions, d'accord ? Tu peux descendre m'attendre dehors ? Je voudrais parler à Sookie.

- Oui, bien sûr. Répond le beau blond, et il quitte la pièce.

Bill le suit des yeux, médusé. C'est la première fois qu'il lui donne un ordre… et en plus il obéit !

Tu as l'air bizarre avec lui, demande Sookie, tu es beaucoup moins méfiant, comme si vous vous connaissiez bien. Vous vous détestiez quand je vous ai quitté et j'ai bien vu comment il te couvait du regard en féérie et là, tout à l'heure, tu lui as caressé les cheveux pour le réveiller… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-elle de son air obstiné.

Bill se renfrogne un peu et cherche ses mots :

- nous en reparlerons plus tard, si tu veux bien… un sort d'amnésie ? demande-t-il en grimaçant.

Sookie se remémore la scène.

- Oui, il a menacé de revenir pour tuer les faés qui t'ont attaqué. Le prince, qui est mon arrière grand père, Bill, a effacé sa mémoire pour l'en empêcher. Godric a dit que c'était le juste châtiment pour son arrogance.

Bill hoche la tête avec conviction : ben oui ! Mais quel crétin… Il n'est pas étonné, il sa doutais que ça arriverait un jour. Et puis, d'un coup, il réalise… enfin…

- Mais ! ça va durer longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Non, mais, tu imagines les conséquences ? Il est shérif… je vais sûrement pouvoir gérer le Fangtasia sans lui, mais son rôle de shérif… Putain ! c'est la catastrophe, Sookie ! dit Bill, le visage décomposé.

La jeune fille est stupéfaite.

- Tu… tu vas gérer le Fangtasia ? Et… tu te préoccupe de son avenir politique ?

Bill la dévisage, très sérieux :

- Eric m'a sauvé la vie pendant ton absence et dorénavant… nous sommes, hum… très proches. C'est mon ami, vraiment, tu comprends ?

Sookie acquiesce, surprise de le voir si déterminé.

- Je le ramène près de Pam. Peut-être qu'il retrouvera la mémoire chez lui…

Bill se frotte les yeux puis les lève sur elle et demande avec douceur :

- Est-ce que tu essayer de ton coté, de faire quelque chose avec ta … famille ?

- Bien sûr… mais je ne te promets rien… dit elle avec un petit air désolé.

Bill hoche la tête et, tout d'un coup submergé par une bouffée de tendresse, il l'attrape par la taille, la serre fort dans ses bras, et la soulève de terre en tournant sur place.

- Comme je suis heureux que tu sois vivante !

Sookie n'a pas le temps de protester qu'il se détache déjà. Il fait un pas en arrière, lève les mains, et, un sourire sur les lèvres, lui dit :

- Oui, oui, je sais, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, j'ai compris. Ça me va parfaitement, du moment que tu es bien.

Il élargit son sourire devant son expression surprise et lui lance :

- Allez, j'y vais. On se tient au courant, Ok ?

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et sort son téléphone.

- Pam ? C'est moi… Oui… Oui ! Je vais bien… attend, écoute !... Oui, il est avec moi…hum… tu va jamais me croire…

Et il quitte la pièce en poursuivant la conversation.

Sookie est stupéfaite. Comme il a changé ! Il est tellement… sure de lui ! Et cette complicité avec Pam ? Incroyable ! Elle se dit que la prochaine fois qu'elle l'aura en face d'elle, il devra s'expliquer… et en détail ! Elle réfléchi a tout ce qui s'était passé en 24h. Décidément, à chaque fois que Bill revenait dans sa vie, les événements se succédaient à la folle allure !

C'est vrai qu'en féérie, tout n'était que calme, douceur et spiritualité… elle l'avait beaucoup savouré les premiers temps mais… à tout bien réfléchir, elle n'était pas sure qu'elle l'aurait apprécié encore longtemps. Elle aimait l'action, l'intensité… le sexe ! Une décharge d'adrénaline la parcourt.

Oh la la… Eric… Eric et ses doigts experts ! Sookie frissonne à ce souvenir : quel orgasme… et puis… quelle honte !

Finalement, cette amnésie était assez bienvenue pour l'instant. Elle imagine parfaitement a quel point elle serait a sa merci si il avait tous ses esprits ! Il l'avait sauvé, l'avait guéri par sa transfusion et en plus, elle l'avait laissé… oh la la, comme c'était bon ! Oh non, vite, chasser ce souvenir de son esprit…

Ce vampire est bien trop dangereux pour le laisser prendre trop de place dans sa vie. Elle déjà été échaudé avec Bill. Interdiction de s'y faire prendre à nouveau ! Aussi la jeune fille se dit qu'elle cherchera à contacter Niall… plus tard !

Sa décision prise, elle se sent plus légère. Elle décide d'allez boire un verre au Merlotte, histoire de voir des visages amis. Sa vie reprend un cours normal : enfin ! Comme c'est agréable d'être libre…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 7 : le nouveau maître

Enfin seul dans la forêt, Bill observe son compagnon quelque instant tout en marchant. Eric sent son regard, se tourne vers lui et plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Bill baisse la tête en souriant.

- Quelle est la nature de notre relation, Bill ? demande le viking d'une voix douce.

Bill ferme les yeux. Que lui dire ? La vérité ? Ou s'inventer une autre réalité ? Il pense à Sookie. Il se dit que s'il a une chance d'éviter de lui avouer qu'Eric est devenu son maître et surtout… qu'ils sont… amants… Quelle honte ! Bill déglutit difficilement, sentant instinctivement qu'il était en train de prendre une mauvaise décision. Malgré tout, il estime que si Eric ne lui fait plus d'avance, il saura gérer ses pulsions. Il doit saisir cette chance. Sa conscience lui rappelle gentiment qu'il avait juré la fin des mensonges et qu'il avait dit assumer sa bisexualité… Bill hésite.

Il faut pourtant prendre une décision, et lui donner une réponse, vite !

OK : en dire le moins possible et éviter les énormités genre : Manoir hanté d'un vilain sorcier amateur de belle blonde… Bill rit silencieusement à cette idée.

- Excuses- moi, je pensais a une bêtise. A propos de Sookie… Je… je vais lui dire, pour notre lien… mais, en attendant que je trouve le bon moment, pouvons-nous faire comme si nous étions simplement…amis ?

- Parce que nous sommes plus que ça ?

Bill se fige, c'est bien ça qu'il veut savoir, restons calme.

- Ben… tu es mon maître, Eric. Je te dois respect et obéissance, c'est un peu plus qu'une simple amitié quand même… Murmure Bill, évitant son regard.

Eric s'approche de lui et penche la tête sur le côté. Bill lève son visage vers le sien en essayant de gérer ses émotions. Il ne faut surtout pas que son maître sente son trouble.

- Rien de plus, alors ? interroge le beau blond, les yeux étonnés.

- Et bien, mais… qu'entend-tu par là ?

- Je ne sais pas… ta présence me … perturbe. Murmure Eric.

Il semble un peu perdu, tellement vulnérable ! Attendri, Bill explique :

- Nous avons un lien de sang très puissant, Eric, c'est normal que nous nous sentions proche… et nous le sommes d'ailleurs : tu es un bon maitre, et je crois que tu apprécie ma présence a tes cotés aussi. Termine-t-il en haussant humblement des épaules.

Sans attendre de réponse, il reprend la marche et remet de la distance entre eux. Eric lève un sourcil et le regarde s'éloigner en plissant légèrement les yeux. L'instant d'après, il se matérialise devant lui. Si près que Bill, en mouvement, le bouscule. Il le regarde et éclate de rire devant l'expression espiègle de son maître. Bill enchaine avec bonne humeur :

- Donc tu es vampire, depuis plus de mile ans apparemment. Tu es très puissant, intelligent, arrogant, manipulateur, égocentrique, machiavélique parfois… Mais aussi sincère et fidèle avec ton clan. Tu aimes l'argent, le pouvoir, le sexe – énormément- Bill ponctue ce mot d'une œillade lourde de sous-entendus… Mais aussi les fringues, l'art ou la politique. D'ailleurs tu es le shérif de cette zone. Tu es aussi propriétaire d'un club…

Et Bill continue à raconter à Eric sa vie en détail, le plus sincèrement possible. Quand, enfin, le maître n'eu plus aucune question, ils se mettent en vol (encore une chose qu'Eric avait enseigné à son filleul) pour le Fangtasia.

Arrivé devant le bar, Bill se retourne devant son maître :

- Eric, prend un air contrarié.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne faut pas que les gens aient envie de te parler. Si quelqu'un te pose une question tu l'envoie balader ou tu lui dis de voir ça avec moi. Tu reste près de moi si possible et n'hésite pas à utiliser la télépathie si besoin : je peux t'entendre à deux cent mètres, OK ?

Eric acquiesce, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Ce vampire investi beaucoup d'énergie pour que tout se passe bien et que son secret soit bien gardé. Curieusement, il n'arrive pas à savoir avec certitude s'il peut vraiment lui faire confiance… mais il y a une chose qui ne fait aucun doute : il lui plait beaucoup !

Ils entrent. Eric parcourt les lieux du regard : wahh… il adore cet endroit !

- Contrarié ! Eric, prend l'air contrarié ! pas ahuri ! lui transmet Bill en roulant des yeux.

Eric ferme son visage, ils parviennent à traverser la salle sans trop de problème et pénètre dans le bureau. Une magnifique, grande et mystérieuse déesse, sexy en diable les y attend. Eric ouvre la bouche de surprise.

Elle se dirige droit sur Bill et, se jetant à son cou, l'embrasse fougueusement, il se détache d'elle en riant. Le viking se dit que, décidément, il avait bon gout ! Déjà, la petite Sookie lui avait fait drôlement envie, mais là… cette femme vampire est tout bonnement…

- Ouah !

Il ne l'a pas vu venir. En un clin d'œil, elle avait quitté les bras de Bill et… avait introduit sa langue dans sa bouche ! Quel baiser ! Intense, profond, passionné… Eric referme ses bras sur elle pour prolonger ce moment délicieux. Son désir monte en flèche et il la sent se détacher à regret. Elle lui prend la main et le regarde intensément. Penchant sa tête sur le côté, elle semble attendre quelque chose.

Gêné, Eric regarde Bill :

- Tu ne la reconnais pas ?

- Oh… désolé. Nous nous connaissons ?

La femme ferme les yeux et soupire. Elle se tourne vers Bill en haussant les sourcils :

- Ah oui, quand même !

Bill lui fait une moue navrée et explique :

- Excuse-moi, mon maître... Je t'avais gardé la surprise car j'espérais que ça te provoque des souvenirs.

Il s'approche d'eux, prend sa sœur par la taille et lance :

- Eric, je te présente Pam, ta première progéniture, à tes côté depuis une centaine d'année, je crois, hein ?

Pam acquiesce sans quitter son maître des yeux. Le viking encaisse le coup en la dévisageant intensément. Finalement, c'est lui qui a bon goût alors ? Ça le réconforte. Elle est tellement belle ! L'érection que son baiser a provoquée ne passe pas, bien au contraire… Il les regarde l'un après l'autre, s'humecte les lèvres et demande :

- Donc, tous les deux vous êtes…

- A toi. Termine Pam.

Puis, devant le trouble que ces simples mots ont provoqué, elle insiste :

- Nous sommes tous les deux à toi : de la tête au pied. Complètement : moralement, physiquement et … surtout…mon amour, tout à fait sexuellement soumis à ton bon plaisir. Enumère Pam avec douceur, laissant ses doigts courir sur sa chemise.

Oups ! Fini le petit jeu. Bill se mord la joue, les yeux rieurs : Il n'avait pas pensé que Pam lui expose les choses comme ça… mais bon, maintenant, c'est fait. Eric ouvre la bouche de plaisir et pose les yeux sur lui. Il soutient son regard en souriant :

- Tu t'en doutais, non ? lui transmet-il.

Eric acquiesce d'un air entendu. Il le savait, il l'avait senti. Mais, pourquoi avait-il essayé de le lui cacher ? Il sent Pam lui déboutonner sa chemise et ça lui fait perdre le fil de sa pensée. Le téléphone sonne. Bill passe derrière le bureau et prend l'appel sans les quitter des yeux.

Le deux amants s'échange un tendre baiser. Elle lui ouvre sa chemise en grand et s'attaque à son pantalon, un peu étonnée de son manque d'initiative. Eric se laisse faire, envahi par son désir. Il ne parvient pas à détacher ses lèvres de cette bouche si sensuelle. Pam lui prend la main et la glisse sous sa jupe, l'invitant à explorer ses fesses. Le viking s'exécute avec bonheur, s'autorisant à passer la main sous le tissu soyeux.

- Arrache-la moi! Souffle Pam.

Eric sent son désir monter d'un cran : c'était exactement ce qu'il désirait faire sans oser espérer qu'elle le souhaitait aussi. D'un geste brusque, il déchire le tissu en grognant.

De son côté, Pam à fini de défaire son pantalon. Elle le lui baisse jusqu'au genou, puis, avec fermeté, le pousse en arrière.

Eric à la surprise de se retrouver assit sur un canapé qu'il n'avait même pas vu. Mais déjà Pam monte à cheval sur ses genoux et, saisissant son membre avec détermination, elle l'introduit en elle et s'assoit sur lui fermement, s'empalant avec un plaisir évident. Le regard perdu dans le sien, elle ondule en murmurant :

- je suis à toi, Eric, mon amour… donne moi du plaisir !

Le viking ne se fait pas prié !

Pendant ce temps, Bill qui avait accroché, consulte le courrier du jour. Il n'y a pas que de bonnes nouvelles et il sait malheureusement que tant qu'Eric n'ira pas mieux, ce sera à eux de gérer ça. Heureusement que Pam est là !

Ginger frappe et entre :

- Maître, pouvez-vous venir ? Il y a un groupe de fâcheux au comptoir…

- J'arrive. Répond Bill.

En passant la porte, il jette un coup d'œil au couple enlacé et… s'immobilise, interloqué. Eric pose les yeux sur lui mais les détournent aussitôt. Son regard est fiévreux, il a les crocs sortis. Bill se concentre sur lui et le sent au bord de l'orgasme, se retenant pour attendre Pam.

Amusé de le voir lutter si fort pour se contrôler, il referme la porte pour rester l'observer. Visiblement, d'avoir perdu la mémoire et de redécouvrir Pam de façon si intense, lui fait perdre ses moyens. Bill sourit. Le maître qu'il connaissait ne perdait jamais le contrôle. Jamais.

Il décide de tester sa résistance et s'approche d'eux. Eric le regarde d'un air anxieux. La folle chevauchée que lui impose Pam est déjà difficile à gérer mais de sentir Bill, si près, le dévisager avec ce léger sourire sur ses lèvres… Aie, Aie, Aie…

Son filleul s'agenouille sur le canapé près d'eux. Il attrape la nuque de Pam et l'embrasse profondément. La belle gémit de plaisir. Puis, il se tourne vers Eric et, instinctivement, sans réfléchir, fesant fit de l'affront qu'il ose faire, il sort les crocs en le regardant droit dans les yeux quelques secondes. Soudain conscient de son outrage, Il baisse les yeux et hoche la tête, mais devant le manque de sanction du viking, il approche son visage du sien et, la bouche ouverte sur ses crocs provoquant, il effleure la joue d'Eric de ses lèvres, puis la lèche avec douceur.

Cette caresse toute simple trouble énormément le beau blond qui lutte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas jouir. Il bascule la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge. Bill, stupéfait, regarde Pam : elle atteint son extase, alors dans le même mouvement, il se joint a elle et ils le mordent de chaque coté de son cou, libérant enfin la magistrale jouissance de leur maître.

Bill et Pam se redressent et se regardent, incrédules. Eric est celui qui mord, pas celui qui est mordu… Quelle différence avec l'être dont ils ont l'habitude !

Ils l'observent : il est resté dans la même position, les yeux clos, à savourer ses sensations. Bill sourit et, embrassant furtivement sa compagne, il se lève et part en salle résoudre le problème des «fâcheux».

Il aimait ça et avait le don d'apaiser rapidement les tensions. Depuis qu'il faisait partit de ce nid, tout le monde : le personnel et les habitués, avaient constaté l'amélioration de l'ambiance du club. Toujours courtois, il savait écouter mais pouvait aussi être féroce si besoin. Eric n'avait plus jamais eu à intervenir car il anticipait et ne laissait jamais la situation se dégrader. Les serveuses l'appréciaient énormément car, grâce a lui, elles étaient dorénavant considérées et traitées avec respect… et juste retour des choses, elles étaient toujours prêtent à le soutenir si besoin dans les conflits. A le soutenir, le nourrir, s'offrir a lui : tout !

Amusés, Eric et Pam avaient fini par adoucir aussi un peu leur comportement envers les humains et, au final, tout le monde y trouvait largement son compte…

La nuit se poursuit calmement. Pam vient installer Eric sur son trône et lui chuchote, penchée sur son épaule :

- Tu dévisages chaque personne une par une. Tu n'exprimes aucun sentiment : tu dois être irrésistible mais totalement inaccessible.

- Heu… oui, mais pourquoi ?

- Eric, tu es beau comme un dieu. Tu es très puissant physiquement mais aussi politiquement… la plus part des personne ici présente tuerait pour que tu leur accorde tes faveurs.

- Ah… très bien.

Eric se dit qu'heureusement que Bill et Pam étaient là, sinon son amnésie lui aurait apporté beaucoup de problème… Il se compose alors un visage de marbre et observe les occupants de la salle. Rapidement, il délaisse les clients et observe le comportement du personnel. Très professionnelles, et ma foi, toutes extrêmement appétissantes, les serveuses virevoltent entre les tables avec assurance.

Bill, dans un coin du comptoir, consulte des documents tout en les gardant à l'œil. Dès que besoin, il intervient avec fermeté mais charisme. Son sourire en fait fondre plus d'une apparemment. Toute la salle les sépare d'un vacarme assourdissant entre la musique, les conversations animées ou les rires mais tout d'un coup Eric entend très nettement, comme s'ils étaient à nouveau seul dans la forêt silencieuse :

- Tout va bien, Apollon ?

Le viking sursaute et cherche Bill du regard. Celui-ci, rieur, ne le regarde pas et semble concentré sur ses papiers. Amusé, Eric lui renvoi :

- Punaise, c'est vraiment pratique ce truc !

Bill lève les yeux sur lui, visiblement surprit.

- Punaise?

Et Eric le voit éclater de rire. Il se dit que, probablement, il devait employer un autre juron d'habitude. Il lui transmet :

- Oui, bon, ça va, c'est pas si drôle que ça ?

- Oh si alors ! lui répond Bill en fesant un effort pour contrôler son hilarité.

Il le regarde et hoche la tête avec indulgence :

- Comme tu as changé ! Tu es pratiquement l'inverse de ce qu'on connait…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Gentil, poli… vulnérable. Explique Bill d'un air attendri.

- D'accord… et… ça te plait ? demande Eric en levant un sourcil aguicheur.

Bill redevient sérieux et, esquissant un sourire charmeur, lui répond :

- Beaucoup.

Un mouvement de foule interrompt leur conversation. Le visage de Bill se décompose : la reine vient d'entrer et se dirige droit sur son maître. Pam a le temps de le prévenir et il regarde alors Bill d'un air affolé.

- Invites-la courtoisement dans ton bureau, je te rejoins.

Arrivé dans le bureau, Bill referme la porte sur lui, très inquiet. Il regrette amèrement d'avoir oublié de raconter l'épisode de la correction à Eric.

- Répète ce que je te transmets, sur le même ton, ne me consulte pas du regard : notre télépathie est un secret. Lui transmet-il précipitamment.

Eric acquiesce en proposant un siège à la reine. Puis passe derrière son bureau pour s'assoir devant elle. Bill reste près de la porte. Elle se retourne vers lui :

- Laisse-nous ! cette conversation ne te regarde pas.

Il la regarde avec humilité et transmet à son maitre qui répète aussitôt :

- Toute conversation avec toi, ma reine, le concerne directement il me semble.

Elle se retourne vers le viking, contrariée :

- Il reste. Tranche Eric, fermement. Que me vaut l'honneur… majesté ?

- Tu as retrouvé ta courtoisie ?

Sourit d'un air arrogant et garde le silence. Transmet Bill… Je sais que tu va avoir du mal à le croire mais c'est toi qui domine dans cette pièce. Reste courtois mais très sûr de toi, d'accord ?

Eric, surprit, se reprend le plus vite possible et s'exécute… pas si mal. La reine s'en contente et, mal a l'aise, enchaine :

- Mon indic' ma apprit que Sookie est rentrée chez elle, je viens te proposer un marché.

Bill ferme les yeux et serre les points, puis envoie un regard suppliant à son maître.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Si tu me la donne, je t'offre cent miles dollars.

Elle laisse Eric prendre conscience de la somme et poursuit sur un ton menaçant :

- Si tu refuse, je t'assigne en justice pour viol en réunion.

- Maitrise-toi, Eric ! Transmet Bill avec force devant le visage surprit de son maître. Tu ferme les yeux et tu souris, rit même si tu peux, et répète :

Eric hallucine ! Il s'exécute en se demandant vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Nous étions dans notre droit, Sophie, et tu le sais parfaitement… j'aurais même pu être bien plus sévère, si j'avais voulu !

- Oh, non !

- Oh…si… nous aurions pu demander à Pam…

- Non ! intervient Bill en roulant des yeux, comme si cette éventualité était absolument inenvisageable.

Eric n'en revenait pas avec quel facilité il parvenait à suivre la conversation, réfléchir, lui transmettre et en plus feindre à surprise sur une phrase que lui-même lui avait dicté…

La reine, après l'avoir scruté un instant, repose son regard sur le viking et poursuit :

- Un nouveau magister a été nommé. Et celui-là, il est dans ma poche… Je te pari qu'il ne sera pas de ton avis. Susurre la reine avec assurance.

Bill réfléchit à toute vitesse : Eric ne pourra pas passer un procès dans cet état, il est sûr de perdre ! Trouver une solution, vite ! Du temps. Il leur faut du temps, absolument. Faire diversion le temps qu'il retrouve la mémoire…

- Soupire, le visage pensif, puis répètes.

Eric s'exécute.

- Ecoute, je vais réfléchir, ça m'ennui d'être en conflit avec toi. Par contre, il va falloir que je voie avec Sookie… Je te rappelle qu'on ne peut pas l'hypnotiser et que si elle ne te veut pas, tu ne pourras rien en faire, d'accord ? Je la vois dans la semaine et je lui en parle.

Sophie-Ann plisse des yeux : elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réponse.

- je ne savais pas qu'on ne pouvait pas l'hypnotiser…

Elle se retourne vers Bill qui confirme d'un mouvement de tête, et enfonce le clou :

- Nous avons rompu, tu le sais, et bien je peux te dire que c'est justement parce qu'elle a un sacré caractère et qu'elle déteste qu'on cherche à la manipuler ! Tu devras chercher un bon argument pour qu'elle envisage de quitter sa vie…

Sophie-Ann encaisse… et lève un sourcil.

- Tu me tutoie, maintenant ?

Bill esquisse son sourire charmant et dodeline de la tête en baissant les yeux. La reine se remémore d'un coup leurs baisers échangés cette nuit là et un frisson de désir la parcourt furtivement. Bill lève les yeux un instant sur son maître et celui-ci enchaine aussitôt sous sa dictée :

- Reste à ta place, Bill! C'est moi qui possède Sookie et qui vais donc lui parler, je trouverais les mots.

Bill prend un minois triste et lance une œillade malheureuse à la reine, qui se surprend à compatir un peu. Elle repose les yeux sur le viking, se reprend rapidement et crache :

- Je te donne une semaine pour la convaincre !

Elle se lève et, en vérifiant sa coiffure, menace avec un sourire mauvais :

- Je reviens samedi prochain avec le magister et si Sookie n'est pas là, prête à me suivre, le procès aura lieu sur le champ !

Elle quitte le bureau en envoyant un regard noir à Bill : elle ne se laissera pas attendrir par ce traître insignifiant ! La porte refermée, il s'écroule sur le canapé.

- Quelle salope… heureusement, qu'elle est facile à manipuler ! t'as vu ?

- Oui… Tu es très doué… s'inquiète un peu le viking.

Bill, perdu dans ses pensées, ne relève pas et enchaine :

- Pff…en vérité : c'est toi le maître dans ce domaine… à coté, moi je ne suis qu'un chaton… (silence) Une semaine… nous n'avons qu'une semaine pour te faire retrouver toute tes facultés, Eric : tu perdras ce procès sinon !

- Parce qu'on… ne peut pas lui vendre Sookie ? demande Eric calmement.

Bill le fusille du regard et puis se rappelle qu'il ne sait rien… il plonge son nez dans ses mains jointes et accepte d'expliquer :

- Non, mon maître, nous ne pouvons pas lui vendre Sookie : elle risque de la tuer ! Et puis, de toute façon, Sookie sera contre : elle tient trop a sa liberté !

- Mais pourquoi tu as dis…

- Je voulais gagner du temps ! (silence) Non, il ne reste que l'option du procès mais ce sera très difficile à gagner si tu es amnésique ! Et surtout… ils vont s'en rendre compte, forcément… et là : tu perdras ton poste de shérif, c'est certain ! Sans compter qu'un paquet de parasite va débarquer et tenter de profiter de ta situation !

Bill se bascule en arrière, le visage déformé par le poids de tous les soucis qui se profile à l'horizon. Eric est désolé. Il ne voit vraiment pas ce qu'il peut faire pour l'aider… Un câlin, peut-être ? Il se lève pour le rejoindre mais Bill se lève aussi, le croise, et, tapotant sur son ventre d'une main affectueuse, il lui dit :

- Retourne en salle, si tu veux, j'ai du retard dans les papiers : je pensais t'attendre pour les remplir mais je vais devoir m'en charger seul, apparemment.

Il prend sa place derrière le bureau et conclu :

- Je vais trouver, Eric. Je vais trouver une solution, promis.

Le viking lui décoche une moue navrée et quitte la pièce.

Quand le bar ferme enfin, vers 5h, Bill rejoint ses deux compagnons en salle. Il nie d'un air désolé quand Eric l'interroge du regard.

- La nuit porte conseil, j'y réfléchirais demain. Dit-il d'un air fatigué.

Pam, dans ses comptes, sent la tension entre les deux hommes et lui lance :

- Tu lui fais visiter ?

Volontiers. Souffle Bill, ravi de changer de sujet.

Il lui montre la réserve, la cave, le vestiaire, la salle de repos avec les trois cercueils et fini par le meilleur…

- Et voici la salle de jeux, ta pièce préférée je crois…

Eric pénètre dans la chambre rouge totalement stupéfait. Bill le suit avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est Pam qui l'a aménagé, pour ses… moments de détente privé dirons-nous… mais depuis que je suis à toi, tu y passe beaucoup de temps aussi…tu as tenu à me faire essayer - plusieurs fois- chaque atelier, évidement.

- Evidement… chuchote Eric en parcourant la pièce des yeux.

Il observe les chaines, le lit, la table d'examen gynécologique, le pilori ou la croix en poutres noircies, le petit salon près de l'immense miroir mural… il s'approche de la table recouverte d'instruments divers allant de la stimulation à la torture en passant par les entraves ou les sex-toys. Son excitation l'envahi avec force.

Un téléphone sonne. Bill s'approche de lui et fouille ses poches. Il attrape l'appareil, prend l'appel et se concentre sur la conversation qui semble pour le moins sérieuse. Eric, appuyé sur la table, le regarde faire les cent pas devant lui sans se préoccuper du contenu du dialogue : seul importe sa présence. Il le scrute de haut en bas, dans le moindre détail : il le veut ! Il l'attrape par la ceinture et lui plaque le ventre contre le sien, entre ses jambes écartées. Bill se laisse faire sans sourciller.

- Tu pourrais rac…

Eric ne peut finir. Bill, très concentré sur la conversation, a posé ses doigts avec fermeté sur les lèvres et continue à parler à son interlocuteur. Le maître, lève un sourcil et le retourne. Il enserre sa taille d'une main et plaque l'autre sur sa gorge avec douceur. Bill se laisse manipuler sans broncher, l'esprit occupé par l'appel. Eric lui penche la tête sur le côté et sort les crocs. Il rapproche le cou de son filleul de sa bouche et lui effleure la peau de les lèvres, puis la goûte et la lèche sensuellement.

Bill ferme les yeux, troublé, et le rythme de la conversation ralenti : il cherche ses mots avec difficulté. Eric sourit et insiste. Il ouvre grand la bouche et pose ses crocs sur sa jugulaire. Puis, après lui avoir laissé le temps d'appréhender un peu, il le plante fermement, lui arrachant un gémissement.

- J'ai… j'ai un problème, Rick, je te rappelle demain.

Et il raccroche enfin. Toujours les yeux clos, il s'abandonne. Eric prend son repas, à peine quelques gorgées, et dessert son emprise. Bill, pantelant, se dit qu'il avait rarement vécu un moment aussi érotique. Finalement, ce n'était qu'une morsure, rien de sexuel, et pourtant, il se sent tout mou comme s'il venait de jouir… Il est complètement chamboulé.

Il fini par se détacher et, en prenant du champ à reculons, dévisage son maître.

- Déshabille-toi. Ordonne Eric d'une voix douce.

Bill obéi avec lenteur. Le sexe avec son maître avait toujours été direct et franc : quand Eric désirait quelque chose, il le prenait, point. Le vampire qui l'observe aujourd'hui est tellement différent ! Bill a l'impression d'être en présence d'un nouveau partenaire et ça augmente son trouble…

Quand il défait son pantalon, une vague de pudeur l'envahi : cet autre maître va le découvrir pour la première fois… Il chasse cette idée stupide d'un sourire. D'un coup de pied, il envoie valser ses chaussures, bientôt suivit de son pantalon.

Ne sachant que faire de ses mains, il les croise dans son dos et attend, fermement campé sur ses jambes légèrement ouvertes. Offert.

Eric détaille son anatomie avec lenteur et… humm… Le viking se lèche les babines de convoitise, au sens propre du terme : ses croc sont toujours sortis.

- Que faisons-nous d'habitude ? demande Eric en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Bill fronce des sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa question. Le maître sourit et s'approche de lui, il a rentré les crocs.

- Tu me donne du plaisir avec ta bouche ? propose Eric, en enlevant la chemise.

Le beau brun acquiesce. Le désir est si fort que son érection palpite et tangue dans le vide avec impudeur. Les yeux rivé dessus, Eric fait encore un pas et interroge sur le même ton candide :

- Et… je fais de même ?

- Oui. Souffle Bill, gêné.

- Déshabille-moi.

Bill, s'agenouille et lui défait son pantalon, tremblant légèrement.

- Je te pénètre ? insiste Eric.

Bill lève les yeux sur lui, il n'en revient pas : être si excité rien qu'avec des mots ! La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il l'avait fait craquer comme ça aussi, il s'en souvient parfaitement. Il aquiesce d'un petit hochement de tête timide et termine d'enlever le bas de son amant. Il sent Eric lui prendre le menton et il se remet debout. Son maître le prend par la taille et le plaque contre lui :

- Et… tu me pénètre aussi ?

Hou…là ! Appuis au sol défaillant ! C'était une bonne idée de le soutenir à ce moment là, sinon il serait peut-être tombé ! Bill dégluti difficilement mais parvient à articuler :

- Non… maître ! Ce n'est jamais arrivé ! non… non, pas ça !

Bill tourne la tête, ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard.

- Tu n'en a pas envie ?

Bill essaye de se détacher, sans y parvenir et nie avec conviction.

- pourquoi ?

- Mais ! J'aurais l'impression de… de te … dominer.

Eric sourit : oui… c'est exactement ça !

- Domine-moi, Bill. Ordonne le maître gentiment.

Bill se dégage de lui avec violence, faisant « non » de la tête :

- Retire ça tout de suite, Eric ! J'en ai trop envie, depuis trop longtemps ! Tu ne peux pas jouer avec ça !

Il est arque-bouté sur ses jambes, le visage désespéré, luttant de toute ses forces pour ne pas obéir a l'ordre reçu. Eric lui sourit, attendri, puis se détourne et se dirige sur le lit pour s'y agenouiller.

- J'admire ta loyauté, mon prince, mais le vampire que je suis aujourd'hui est, comme tu l'as dit, apparemment l'inverse de celui que j'étais hier et je te répète mon ordre, Bill, parce que c'est de ça dont j'ai envie maintenant : DOMINE-MOI !

Recevoir une deuxième fois un ordre, c'est comme encaisser un énorme coup de point dans le ventre. Bill subit la violence de la sensation et sourit : il abandonne. Il rouvre les yeux et se dirige avec assurance vers le lit. Il s'agenouille près de son maître et le dévisage :

- Tu te rend compte? … tu réalises l'un de mes plus puissants fantasmes !

Il le saisit à la gorge fermement et le bascule sur le dos, les yeux plongés dans les siens :

- Oh, Eric… Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! soufflet-t-il.

Et il l'embrasse, intensément. Eric accueille sa langue avec bonheur et, rapidement cherche à explorer son partenaire de ses mains baladeuses. Bill repousse énergiquement toutes les tentatives de caresse de son amant qui insiste pourtant lourdement.

Bill fini par grogner et s'allonge sur lui en lui maintenant les poignets fermement au dessus de sa tête. Il se redresse et le regarde, amusé.

- Tu cherche à être puni, ma parole…

Eric rit doucement puis, fronçant un peu les sourcils, demande :

- Vraiment ? Je ne t'ai jamais laissé me… prendre ?

Bill s'allonge près de lui, maintenant ses poignets d'une main, laissant l'autre main effleurer sa verge avec légèreté. Il réfléchi et répond sincèrement :

- Et bien… tu aimes assez te battre avec moi… Tu retiens tes coups, entendons-nous bien, et moi je progresse aussi ! Mais… parfois, tu me laisse prendre le dessus, et je me souviens qu'une fois ou deux tu es resté immobile sous moi, tu semblais attendre quelque chose. J'y ai pensé, j'en avais envie … mais je ne me suis jamais autorisé à essayer de … j'avais trop peur que ce ne soit qu'un test et que tu te fâche. A chaque fois, tu éclatais de rire devant ma mine indécise et tu reprenais l'initiative.

Bill hausse les épaules avec un petit air désolé. Eric cherche ses mots :

- Mon prince, j'aime les femmes, intensément, ça ne fait aucun doute… mais là, ce soir, ce dont j'ai envie, c'est d'un homme, un vrai, pas d'une…

- Tarlouze ? Fini Bill, rieur.

Eric acquiesce en souriant. Il lève un sourcil et murmure :

- Fais-moi plaisir, beau brun, j'ai très envie de toi.

Bill hoche la tête d'un air entendu et lui répond d'une voix suave :

- T'inquiète pas bébé, je vais te ravager bien comme il faut… mais avant, je vais m'assurer que tu reste sage !

Et, d'un bond, Bill se lève et quitte le lit. Eric, surprit, le regarde chercher quelque chose sur la table. L'instant d'après, il se matérialise près de lui, le retourne sans ménagement, lui ramène les mains dans son dos, et les lui immobilise par les menottes à Vampires. Faites en argent, ils ne peuvent se libérer mais elles ne les brulent pas car elle sont gainées de plastique. Eric sent une vague de panique l'envahir : il ne connait pas vraiment ce vampire, ni ce lieu : vient-il de signer son arrêt de mort ?

Il ferme les yeux et se concentre. Il met de côté sa raison et ne laisse parler que son instinct… Non, tout va bien… Il sent Bill peser de tout son poids dans son dos, sa verge tendue se presse contre ses fesses, sa bouche gourmande lui goûte la nuque.

- J'ai senti ton inquiétude, maître… si quelque chose ne va pas, ordonne-moi d'arrêter, Ok ? lui transmet le beau brun tout en le léchant les épaules.

- Non… ça va mieux, je… je pense que je peux te faire confiance, mon fils.

- En effet, esclave… mais ça ne te dispensera pas d'en baver… menace Bill, rassuré.

Il se redresse et lui ordonne :

- A genou !

Eric s'exécute. Bill lui saisit le sexe, le serre fort en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le Viking sort les crocs involontairement.

- Rentre-les. Murmure Bill doucement en approchant sa bouche de la sienne.

- Humm… la situation m'excite beaucoup.

- Oui, je vois…

Bill lui lèche les lèvres mais ressert sa prise méchamment, Eric grimace et rentre ses crocs. Le beau brun rit puis l'embrasse fougueusement, transformant son attouchement en caresse. Il se détache et plonge son regard dans le sien, tout en le masturbant doucement. Eric ouvre la bouche. Il aimerait tellement lui rendre la pareille, mais… hum… Il se mord la lèvre, son plaisir monte, monte… Il fronce les sourcils et supplie Bill du regard.

Celui-ci hoche la tête avec un petit air satisfait et le lâche. Il lui attrape la nuque et le bascule en avant, stoppant le mouvement au niveau de son ventre. Aussitôt, le viking l'embouche passionnément. Il est si doué ! Bill apprécie par-dessus tout les fellations de son maître. Elles étaient rares mais tellement… Il ferme les yeux et laisse ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux. Oh… il a envie…il aimerait…

Non, non, non. Eric n'a pas envie de ça, lui. Il lui a demandé autre chose. A regret, il se détache de cette bouche merveilleuse. Son maître se redresse et le regarde en se léchant les lèvres. Bill sourit en les lui caressant, puis introduit ses doigts:

- Ta bouche est un véritable appel à la luxure…mon bel étalon, oui… lèche bien… voilà… il va falloir bien lubrifier tout ça car l'heure est venue pour toi de recevoir ce que tu mérite... Alors, maintenant, tourne-toi et donne-moi ce que je veux …

Eric, frémissant de désir, se retourne, écarte largement les genoux et pose sa tête sur le drap, cambrant le dos avec appréhension. Bill pose une main sur sa hanche et, l'ouvrant sans ménagement de ses doigts glissants de salive, il lui transmet :

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Souffle le soumit, impatient.

Bill sourit… et, sans hésitation, le pénètre profondément. Eric pousse un grognement puissant et sort les crocs. Bill savoure la sensation. Il sait que cet instant restera à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire… Il amorce le mouvement et rapidement accélère le rythme, lui assénant de puissants coups de reins. Tous les deux grondent férocement, et Bill atteint son orgasme rapidement, tant les préliminaire l'avait attisé.

Aussitôt satisfait, encore parcouru par les ondes de plaisir, il s'allonge, entrainant Eric avec lui et le saisit pour le masturber énergiquement. Quelques mouvements suffiront. Le viking se retourne un peu, cherchant le baiser. Bill plonge sa langue dans sa bouche et l'accompagne quand il jouit, ressentant le plaisir de son maître intensément à travers son baiser…

Il continue de lui butiner la bouche avec douceur un long moment, puis, enfin, se retire et s'étire, Heureux. Eric se retourne et pause la tête sur son épaule. Bill referme un bras sur lui.

- Humm… excellent… encore ! susurre le viking en glissant un genou entre ses cuisses.

- Oui. Dit Bill en riant… deux minutes, laisse moi savourer…

- Alors ? Tu regrettes ? lui demande Eric.

Bill ressert son étreinte avec tendresse.

- Oh, non ! C'était… tellement bon !

- Je peux venir ? lance Pam, du pas de la porte.

- Bien sûr. Répond Bill après avoir consulté Eric du regard.

Elle se débarrasse de sa robe en un clin d'œil et laisse son maître la dévorer du regard en avançant vers le lit doucement.

- Elle est bandante, hein ? murmure Bill d'une petite voix pensive.

Eric, très sérieux, acquiesce en silence : c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, oui ! Elle monte sur le lit et se fige.

- Il a des menottes… Bill ? tu as réussit à attacher le maître ?

Elle sent l'excitation l'envahir avec force, ses crocs sortent. Eric la regarde, amusé.

- ça te plait ?

Pam, qui avait les yeux rivés à ses poignets, lève les yeux sur lui et acquiesce, tremblante.

- J'ai souvent voulu jouer à ça avec toi… murmure Pam, sa voix chevrote, elle est au bord des larmes… mais tu ne m'y à jamais autorisé !

- Tu m'étonnes ! lance Bill en riant.

Elle lui décoche une grimace puis éclate de rire et rentre les crocs : il avait le don de transformer sa colère en bonne humeur. Elle essuie la larme qui venait de couler et regarde son maître avec tendresse.

- Je t'autorise à jouer avec moi, si tu veux. Enonce Eric calmement.

- Oui, mais sous ma surveillance ! intervient Bill d'un air sévère… Et que du sexe, pas de torture !

Pam, agacée, lui flanque une tape sur le ventre.

- Mais oui !

Puis elle reporte son attention sur le magnifique éphèbe ligoté à ses genoux. Elle sent son désir affluer à mesure qu'elle imagine tous les sévices qu'elle pourrait lui infliger. Eric la dévisage, toujours avec son air amusé, puis doucement, son expression change et il se tourne vers elle, la défiant du regard.

Il approche sa bouche de sa cuisse et l'embrasse délicatement, puis remonte ses baisers gourmands vers sa fesse. Il fait une pause, lui lance un regard effronté et sort les crocs. Pam hoche la tête pour signifier « tu n'oseras pas ». Eric lève un sourcil et mord profondément, lui arrachant un juron.

- Tu as tord de la défier… Lui transmet Bill, ironique.

Eric sourit et lèche la plaie avec avidité, puis, s'allongeant confortablement entre eux, le dos cambré par ses bras repliés sous lui, il dit :

- Bill pense que je n'aurais pas du te provoquer…

Pam, à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même, sourit, et tout en lui recoiffant une de ses mèches, énonce avec douceur :

- Je te pardonne puisque tu as oublié qui je suis… mais, non, moi je pense que tu as bien fait… Tu as donné le ton. Tu sais ce que tu veux et j'apprécie.

Bill, a ces mots, se dit qu'il n'aimerait pas être a la place d'Eric. Un frisson le parcourt. Le viking, toujours calme, demande :

- Puis-je savoir à quelle sauce je vais être mangé ?

Pam fait la moue et regarde l'heure. Elle réfléchit quelques instants et raconte, d'un ton détaché :

- Nous allons nous coucher vers 7h, ce qui nous laisse largement le temps de jouer… donc d'ici là, tu va être embrassé, léché, caressé, excité… A aucun moment je ne te laisserai débander, d'accord ?

Le maître acquiesce, le visage sérieux.

- Bien entendu, je te considère pour ce que tu es : un vampire millénaire qui garde toujours le contrôle de lui-même, aussi il est évident que tu ne jouiras pas pendant la séance, ça te parait raisonnable ?

Eric approuve, un peu inquiet.

- Bill me secondera et nous allons abuser de ton corps par tous les moyens possibles. Nous te dominerons et t'obligerons nous obéir. Nous allons t'humilier et réduire ta dignité en miette. Nous jouirons de ta bouche de ton cul et de ton sexe sans jamais te laisser prendre ton propre plaisir…

Elle lève les yeux, cherchant si elle avait oublié quelque chose et concluant que cela suffisait, repose les yeux sur lui, radieuse :

- voilà le menu, mon amour …

Eric dégluti avec difficulté… réduire sa dignité en miette ? Ça lui parait difficile comme épreuve tout d'un coup… Bill, excité par toutes les promesses de Pam, se penche vers lui :

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Eric… et si ça ne va pas, ordonne, et ça s'arrête.

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'embrasse fougueusement. Il se détache et Pam prend le relais aussitôt, puis, se redressant de quelque centimètre, elle lui demande :

- Alors ? ça te va ?

Le maître réfléchi un instant et conclu qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix : il était déjà attaché et puis, surtout… il en avait terriblement envie !

- Oui, ça me va, ma déesse… murmure-t-il humblement.

Pam lui offrit son magnifique sourire et débuta la séance. Et… elle n'avait pas menti !

Bill n'en revint pas ! Pouvoir dominer Eric de façon si extrême mais sans avoir à prendre d'initiative… simplement en suivant les instructions de Pam… ce fut tout bonnement : divin !

Pam aussi apprécia énormément, à tel point que ses larmes ressurgirent à plusieurs reprises, tant les sensations étaient intenses. Son maître habituel aurait refusé ce traitement, rué dans les brancards, menacé avec de tel arguments qu'ils auraient du se résoudre à le détacher, ou tout simplement l'ordonner. Mais là… Eric avait été… parfait ! A la fois vulnérable et rayonnant de sérénité, à la fois suppliant et capable d'éclater de rire quand ça devenait trop difficile… Ah là là, quel homme !

A genou, grondant avec rage sous les coups de crocs que lui inflige Pam et qui égratignent son membre turgescent, Eric sait que son martyre touche à sa fin et laisse sa colère monter. Il est 7h passé. Bill vient de jouir en lui pour la troisième fois et se retire. Il entre à nouveau dans son champ de vision. Il observe l'action de Pam et lui sourit, compatissant.

- Merci, Eric, tu m'as vraiment… impressionné.

Les morsures ont cessé et les caresses reprennent avec douceur. Eric soupire, il n'en peu plus.

- Heu… je te détache ? Hésite le beau brun devant le visage fermé du viking.

- A ton avis ? Gronde le maître d'une voix sourde.

Pam se redresse en entendant ce ton lourd de menace, mais garde le sourire en regardant le sexe d'Eric tanguer douloureusement. Elle va prendre une raclée, elle s'en doute, mais ça en valait vraiment la peine !

Bill retire les menottes et recule, sur ses gardes. Pas assez vite… En un éclair, Eric le saisi à la gorge et le balance sur le lit, à coté de Pam

- Aïe, Aïe, Aïe ! Qu'est ce qu'on va prendre…. Gémit Bill.

Et il n'avait pas tord ! Ils laissèrent Eric défouler sa rage en essayant de se protéger mutuellement. Et enfin, après les avoir roué de coup, puis sodomisé brutalement Pam en égorgeant Bill de ses crocs rageur, il s'écroule sur le lit, épuisé.

Pam lèche le cou de son complice qui cicatrise rapidement.

- C'est souvent moi qui me fait mordre, c'est pas juste…

Attend… vu ce que je viens de prendre, on échange quand tu veux ! ironise Pam.

Bill nie avec vigueur : non, non, c'est bon. Pas envie de ça non plus ! Ils se sourient tous les deux et partent se pelotonner contre leur maître, en quête de pardon. Il referme ses bras sur eux avec bienveillance.

- Whaa… et bien, quel orgasme ! souffle Eric, pensif.

Un ange passe. Bill allait s'endormir quand Eric se tourne un peu vers Pam :

- T'es vraiment une experte en la matière, ma belle… c'est moi qui t'ai appris tout ça ?

- Non. Tu aimes les choses plus directes d'habitude, mais… par contre je peux te dire que c'est ma meilleure expérience… Tu étais tellement parfait ! C'est toi qui m'inspirais au fur et a mesure…

Elle pose les yeux sur son frère, et, avec tendresse, poursuit :

- Et puis, grâce à lui, je n'ai pas dépassé les bornes, ce qui m'arrive souvent, malheureusement et je privilégie alors mon plaisir au détriment de celui de mon partenaire … ajoute-t-elle, songeuse.

Eric reporte son attention sur son filleul.

- Toi, par contre, ce n'est pas trop ton truc, hein ? Il y a eu des moments où j'ai eu l'impression que tu souffrais autant que moi !

Bill roule des yeux pour approuver.

- Je n'aurais pas supporté le quart de la séance. Dit-il sérieusement. Elle m'a déjà coincé une fois, mais je n'avais rien à faire, juste à subir… tandis que toi…

Bill hoche la tête d'effroi à l'idée de toute les choses humiliantes qui lui avait été demandé et auxquelles il avait du se soumettre. Eric rit et reprend :

- Et… parce que j'ai réussit cette épreuve, tu me déconsidère maintenant ?

- Ah non… Au contraire ! Tu étais… magnifique ! avoue Bill sincèrement.

Eric approuve d'un air entendu. Puis ferme les yeux de plaisir.

- Vous êtes vraiment très différent tous les deux… mais assez complémentaire, en fait. J'ai bien fait de vous choisir. Conclu le viking d'un air satisfait.

Bill et Pam se regarde, hésitant. Eric capte leur trouble et demande :

- Quoi ?

Le vampire centenaire se redresse et, mal à l'aise, lui annonce :

- Tu ne m'as pas choisi, Eric.

- Quoi ? Attend… tu peux me la refaire celle là ?

Bill prend un moment pour chercher ses mots et explique :

- Ton maître – Godric- et toi étiez très attachés. A la fin de sa longue vie, il a cherché un sens à notre existence et a voulu répandre le bien autour de lui mais il s'est heurté aux railleries méprisantes des vampires et à la haine des humains… déçu, il a choisi de s'offrir au soleil.

Eric, le visage malheureux, écoute attentivement.

- Par un moyen que je ne m'explique pas, il parvient à pouvoir continuer à communiquer avec toi sous la forme d'un fantôme.

Bill fait une pause puis décide de rester franc :

- Il y a trois mois, la reine m'a attaqué pour me prendre Sookie. J'étais mourant. Godric t'a demandé de me sauver. Tu l'as fait. A contre cœur, nous étions ennemis, mais tu l'as fait et… la vampirisation n'a été qu'un malheureuse accident. De ma faute d'ailleurs. Murmure Bill, désolé.

- Ça ne fait que trois mois que tu es a moi ?

- Oui.

- Et avant ?

- J'ai été vampirisé il y a 140 ans. Lorena, mon Maker, est morte. C'est Sookie qui l'a tuée d'ailleurs. Rajoute Bill, un peu amusé.

Mais Eric ne partage pas du tout son hilarité et le dévisage sérieusement : une alarme s'était déclenchée dans son esprit : il avait retenu qu'il étaient ennemis, que c'est a cause de Sookie qu'ils étaient liés et qu'il paraissait ravi que son précédent maître soit mort… ajouté a cela sa surprenante capacité à mentir et à manipuler les gens qu'il avait démontrer avec la reine… Eric frissonne.

Un malaise s'installe. Bill se sent mal tout d'un coup. Il baisse les yeux et se rallonge, inquiet. Eric ne le reprend pas dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demande Pam doucement.

- Je ne sais pas… l'impression d'un danger, quelque chose de caché… murmure Eric.

Bill sursaute avec force : Eric vient de l'appeler de la voix du maître et comme il est tout près, la sensation a été très intense.

- Maître ? Gémit Bill, très anxieux.

- Je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? lui transmet le viking.

Bill, le visage désespéré, lui répond en pensée :

- Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose contre toi, Eric… Je…je… j'essaye juste de faire de mon mieux pour que tout se passe bien pour tout le monde.

- Pour tous le monde ?

- Pour toi, pour moi… pour…

- Sookie ?

Bill, aux abois, acquiesce et sent une larme couler sur sa joue.

- Tu m'as menti à son sujet ?

Le visage du beau brun de décompose et une autre larme coule.

- ça suffit Eric ! Cri Pam, bouleversée. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ni de quoi vous parlez… mais je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Il est tard, on est crevé. Vous en reparlerez demain, d'accord ? Termine-t-elle avec douceur.

Eric reporte son attention sur elle, méfiant. Puis, hoche la tête et se détend après avoir conclu qu'elle était sincère. Il fini même par sourire et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Oui, très complémentaire et… en tout cas très attaché l'un a l'autre, c'est évident. Murmure-t-il radoucit. Tu pense que je peux lui faire confiance ?

- Mais ? Oui, bien sûr. Répond Pam stupéfaite.

Eric repose alors les yeux sur son filleul, mais la suspicion que Bill y perçoit lui donne la nausée. N'y tenant plus, il se redresse, saisit le drap entortillé au pied du lit et le dispose sur eux soigneusement. Puis se lève en marmonnant :

- Je vous laisse, je pars dormir dans mon cercueil, je dois réfléchir… tu dois absolument retrouver la mémoire, Eric. Tout ira mieux après…

Il ramasse ses vêtements et quitte la pièce.

- C'est la première fois que vous ne dormez pas ensemble après une séance de Baise ici… chuchote Pam, malheureuse. Tu es très attaché à lui, normalement…

- Plus qu'à toi ?

Pam se presse un peu plus contre lui et glisse une cuisse entre ses jambes.

- En quelque sorte, oui. Votre lien est très fort, très particulier, et récent en plus. Mais… avant qu'il n'arrive ce n'était pas mieux, au contraire ! Nous ne nous touchions plus depuis des décennies, toi et moi. Alors que depuis qu'il vit avec nous, non seulement tu me calcule à nouveau avec passion… mais en plus, il me comble de tendresse et d'attention… je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse ! conclu la vampire d'une voix attendrie.

Eric embrasse son front avec douceur puis caresse ses cheveux en réfléchissant. Rapidement, il se rend compte que Pam s'est endormit, mais lui ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil.

Maintenant amnésique, dépouillé de son assurance, de son arrogance, de son expérience, il ne lui reste qu'une seule chose à laquelle se raccrocher : son instinct. Il analyse la situation avec soin.

Bill lui a caché quelque chose. Cette chose devait être importante pour qu'il prenne ce risque. Malgré tout il intuite que la loyauté de son filleul est totale et sincère. Les larmes qui ont coulés tout à l'heure résultent assurément qu'il complètement déchiré entre la chèvre et le chou. Alors : si lui est la chèvre, qui est le chou ? Sookie.

Cette belle jeune fille est le problème, c'est évident. Elle doit avoir beaucoup de valeur pour que la reine vienne, en personne, offrir une grosse somme d'argent afin de la posséder.

Qu'est ce qu'une humaine, inconsommable qui plus est, peut apporter a un vampire ? Eric fronce les sourcils en se remémorant l'annonce de la contamination. Bill et Sookie avait l'air pour le moins… paniqués à l'idée qu'il puisse se nourrir d'elle. Etait-ce parce qu'il risquait de s'empoisonner ou bien… plutôt parce qu'il allait découvrir quelque chose ?

Très bien. Maintenant fixé, Eric se détend et se laisse gagner par le sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 8 : le lien du sang

Seul dans son cercueil, harcelé de pensées désagréables, Bill avait mit un temps fou à s'endormir. Deux choses le contrariaient énormément : Il avait délibérément menti à son maître et maintenant, il se méfiait de lui. De plus, la reine leur avait lancé une lourde menace et le temps leur était compté. Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas de solution… Il avait fini par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité vers 11h du matin.

On frappe.

Bill émerge de sa léthargie avec difficulté et se frotte les tempes, perdu. Oui, on frappe au couvercle de son cercueil. Il ouvre et voit Katty, la serveuse du fangtasia, qui l'observe avec inquiétude.

- Tout va bien, Bill ?

- Heu… oui, pourquoi ?

- Ben… il est 20h, tu te lève plus tôt d'habitude, je m'inquiétais…

Puis, se penchant franchement sur lui avec un sourire malicieux, elle susurre :

- Je peux ?

Bill sourit et acquiesce. Katty bascule sur lui dans le cercueil. Elle était son petit-déj préféré, et en était fière ! Les yeux perdus dans son regard amusé, elle défait son pantalon avec dextérité et l'invite à changer de position. Bill ne se fait pas prier et, en une fraction de seconde, se retrouve allongé sur elle, entre ses jambes.

Katty appui sur le bouton et le couvercle du cercueil se referme hermétiquement. Elle adorait ça : être coincée dans cet espace confiné, dans le noir, avec ce monstre qui abuse d'elle avec force… ahh ! Elle sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas très sain comme relation, mais… c'est de ça qu'elle a envie : alors autant en profiter ! Tant qu'elle est jeune, désirable et pas encore anémiée…

Bill rouvre sa couche après avoir consommé Katty dans tous mes sens du terme. Il l'observe avec tendresse en se rhabillant : jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une humaine prenne autant de plaisir à prendre… autant de risque ! Malgré tout, il sait qu'elle lui fait confiance, et qu'elle a un faible pour lui. Une ombre passe dans son regard.

- Ne tombe pas amoureuse de moi, ma belle, hein ?

Katty le regarde, un peu surprise, puis une moue moqueuse apparait :

- Pff, ça risque pas : t'es pas du tout mon style ! S'exclame-t-elle, radieuse.

Rassuré, Bill rassemble ses idées et son visage s'éteint tout d'un coup : Eric ! … Sookie ! La jeune humaine, surprise par son expression angoissée lui demande :

- Qu'est ce que t'as ?

- Heu… rien, il faut que je voie Eric.

- Ah ? Il était déjà parti quand je suis arrivée.

Bill, sidéré, la dévisage :

- Où ! Il est partit où ? cri-t-il.

- Mais ! j'en sais rien, moi ! demande à Pam ! répond Katty, stupéfaite par sa colère.

Il se volatilise aussitôt et rejoint Pam dans le bureau.

- Où est-il? hurle-t-il, complètement paniqué.

Pam se plaque contre lui, une main sur sa bouche.

- Chut ! Calme-toi, tu va alerter tous le monde. Murmure-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle se détache de lui et explique :

- Il est parti pour ne pas risquer de nous mettre en difficulté par rapport au personnel. Et il a raison : s'ils se rendent compte qu'il a oublié tous les prénoms, où sont rangées les choses… tu imagines ? on n'est pas à l'abri d'une gaffe…

Bill acquiesce, il y avait pensé…

- Et, où est-il ?

C'est lui qui y a pensé et j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Personne ne le connait là bas. Il ne risque pas de gaffer… Et bon, c'est vrai, quand je l'ai appelé, elle a protesté un peu, tu la connais ! Mais quand je lui ai proposé un dédommagement financier, là, curieusement, elle a cédé… elle doit avoir des problèmes d'argent… explique Pam d'un air détaché.

Bill déglutit difficilement :

- Il est chez… chez…

- Sookie, oui ! confirme Pam. C'est la seule à savoir, a part nous. Ça ne servait à rien de mettre quelqu'un d'autre au courant. Et puis, on ne peut pas le laisser seul chez lui non plus.

Bill sent la panique ressurgir.

- Il t'a posé des questions sur elle ? Souffle-t-il, très tendu.

Pam le dévisage avec gravité.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais, Bill ? Tu vas encore foutre ta vie en l'air à cause d'elle ? Tu ne crois pas que l'amnésie d'Eric est assez cher payée comme ça ?

Tout d'un coup une vague de colère la submerge :

- A cause d'elle : Eric s'est offert au soleil et à perdu la mémoire ! Et toi : tu as essayé de le tuer, de me tuer moi, puis tu as risqué ta vie : avec Lorena, avec la reine et hier, avec les faés ! C'est une calamité cette humaine ! Elle pourrit ta vie et maintenant la mienne ! Tu ne pouvais donc pas la laisser là où elle était ? Je la déteste ! Hurle Pam, les larmes aux yeux.

Bill encaisse, bouleversé par son chagrin. Il la prend dans ses bras et la berce avec douceur. Il réfléchit à ses paroles et conclu que s'il était à sa place, il penserait pareil. La rage de sa sœur à remit ses idées en place et il parvient à prendre du recul par rapport à la situation.

Il doit par dessus tout préserver sa famille. Sookie et lui avait rompu, elle passait au second plan, dorénavant. La priorité, aujourd'hui, était de gérer l'absence d'Eric et de trouver un moyen de contrer le sort. Il soupire et dit :

- Excuse-moi, mon amour, c'est de ma faute. J'ai menti au maître, hier. J'ai voulu lui cacher la nature féérique de Sookie. Je voulais… la protéger.

Il la serre un peu plus fort et ajoute :

- Je suis nul. J'étais et je reste un sale menteur, indigne de confiance. Je me dégoute.

Pam se détache et le regarde intensément. Même s'il a raison, il est son frère et elle apprécie son mea-culpa. Elle soupire et hoche la tête avec indulgence.

- ça va, ça va… on passe à autre chose. Alors ? Tu as une idée pour réparer tout ça ?

Bill nie de la tête : aucune idée. Il l'embrasse affectueusement et elle retourne en salle. Bill décroche son téléphone.

- Bonjour, c'est moi.

- Oui ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Elle travaille ce soir. Elle rentre vers 1h je crois. Pam m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'argent car elle a été absente trois mois. Trois mois, Bill, ça ne te dit rien ?

Bill frissonne.

- Si, bien sûr, elle a disparue le jour où tu m'a vampirisé.

- Hum.

Un lourd silence s'installe.

- Tu… tu es fâché ?

- Tu me cache quelque chose et ça ne me plait pas.

Bill fronce les sourcils : pourquoi ne lui ordonne-t-il pas de lui dire la vérité ? N'y pense-t-il pas ? Le vampire se garde bien de lui rappeler cette option. Il enchaine :

- Oui, c'est vrai, Eric, mais… c'est pour sa propre sécurité. Sookie a beaucoup de valeur, il faut que tu la protège. Dès que tu auras retrouvé la mémoire, tout ira mieux ! Promet Bill.

Puis, il prend conscience qu'il s'enfonce encore dans un mensonge : quand son maître aura retrouvé sa mémoire, la vie de Sookie ou la sienne ne s'améliorera pas forcément, au contraire ! Il la prendra, la consommera…tombera amoureux inévitablement et… se détachera de lui ! Comme il avait mal vécu de devoir quitter le lit hier ! Pendant ce temps, Eric réfléchit :

- Mon prince… je découvrirais la vérité par un moyen ou par un autre, tu sais. Crois-tu vraiment que l'ignorance soit la meilleure des armes ? Comment veux-tu que je la protège si je ne sais pas contre quoi ?

- Eric… c'est de toi que j'essaye de la protéger… Murmure Bill, au bord des larmes.

Le viking perçoit son trouble et encaisse difficilement.

- Vraiment ? souffle-t-il, perdu.

- Oui, maître, vraiment. Confirme Bill, les yeux fermé.

Au moins, il gagne un peu de temps. Il était fait pour mentir visiblement. Une larme coule sur sa joue.

- Prend soins d'elle… et de toi. Je m'occupe de tout ici. J'espère que tu redeviendras toi-même rapidement, tu sais, je n'aime pas du tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Conclu-t-il sincèrement.

- Très bien, on s'appelle si besoin.

- D'accord. (silence) Eric ?

- Hum ?

- Je… je tiens à toi. Beaucoup.

- Mais à elle encore plus, c'est ça ?

- Non ! Proteste Bill énergiquement. Heu… j'espère que non... Ecoute, il y a trois mois, nous étions ennemis a cause d'elle. Maintenant, tout a changé… je suis a toi, sincèrement (soupire) ce n'est pas facile pour moi, crois-moi !

- Je vois, mon fils… j'espère juste que tu ne mets pas ma vie en danger.

- Non ! souffle-t-il. Jamais…

- Ok, on se tient au courant.

- Oui, je t'appelle demain. Sois sage, hein ? plaisante Bill pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Gentil, poli, vulnérable… promet Eric, tout sourire.

Bill retrouve son sourire aussi :

- Oui, voilà, parfait ! ciao.

- Ciao.

Et ils raccrochent. Eric regarde son téléphone, pensif. Que penser de Bill ? De son discourt ? Sa raison lui conseil la méfiance… mais quand il repense à leur intimité partagée hier, à son regard, limpide, pendant l'amour… il doute.

Pff… Une vague de frustration le parcourt tout d'un coup : il n'a même pas pu le caresser, ni le pénétrer, hier… La prochaine fois qu'il l'aura sous la main, il se rattrapera!

Perdu dans ses fantasmes, il décide d'aller visiter les environs en attendant le retour de Sookie. Vers 1h15, il s'installe sous le porche et attend, impatient de la revoir. Elle ne tarde pas à rentrer.

En sortant de sa voiture, elle ne peut cacher une grimace en posant les yeux sur lui : il est là et elle va devoir le prendre en charge. Elle appréhende ce rapprochement. Et si c'était un piège pour essayer-encore- de la coincer ?

- Bonsoir… murmure Eric doucement.

Sookie le dévisage : il à une expression douce et franche, il respire la bienveillance : elle a encore du mal à y croire. Elle soupire et lui répond « bonsoir , viens! » en entrant chez elle précipitamment. Eric la suit, mal à l'aise.

- Ma présence te gène ?

Elle se retourne nerveusement et se plante devant lui, les points sur les hanches. Par la transfusion récente, Eric ressent vivement son animosité et ça le touche.

- Oui ! Je…je…

Elle allait lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'un colocataire, encore moins d'un vampire et alors, par dessus tout : encore moins de…lui ! Mais, devant son air malheureux, elle ravale tout d'un bloc. Elle ferme les yeux et hoche la tête, essayant de retrouver sa courtoisie. Plus sereine, elle pose un regard indulgent sur lui et lui dit :

- Excuse-moi, Eric. Je suis fatiguée.

Puis, suivie du vampire, elle entre dans le salon et poursuit :

- Je te suis reconnaissante d'être venu me sauver. Quelle ingrate je fais : c'est de ma faute si tu es en difficulté maintenant, c'est normal que je t'aide a mon tour… assied-toi, si tu veux.

Eric s'exécute en acquiesçant humblement.

- Tu… Tu as faim ? demande-t-elle par pur politesse.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Répond le viking d'une petite voix.

Sookie sourit, amusée.

- Je ne suis pas inquiète, tu ne me fais pas peur, Eric ! Lance-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Eric la dévisage et, après un silence choisi de tenter sa chance :

- Bill m'a menti à ton sujet, je le sais. Mais il m'a dit l'avoir fait pour te protéger de moi. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit mais il m'avait semblé que s'était pourtant au moment où j'avais faim hier, qu'il m'a semblé le plus inquiet : donc je pensais que tu aurais pu avoir peur de moi si je n'avais pas mangé. Enonce-t-il calmement.

Elaborant sa démonstration au fur et à mesure en la dévisageant attentivement pour saisir sa réaction, Eric espérait un indice : et ça n'a pas manqué. Sookie, d'abord surprise, a rougit quand il a évoqué le mensonge d'il y a deux jours. Elle baisse les yeux et s'assoit sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

- J'ai vu juste ?

- Oui.

- Peux-tu me dire ce que j'ignore ?

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

Sookie grimace en pensant au menace d'éventration que Russel avait vociféré après l'avoir goûté… elle acquiesce, évitant son regard. Un malaise s'installe. Contrariée, Sookie décide d'en finir. Retrouvant son énergie subitement, elle assène d'un ton précipité:

- Ecoute Eric : Soit tu me tue tout de suite, et on en parle plus, soit tu dégage d'ici et je suis tranquille, soit tu accepte les faits, tu nous fais confiance et tu reste ici sans plus jamais parler de ça, choisis !

Waouh… Quelle détermination ! Eric n'en revient pas, il sourit.

- Tu me plais. Avoue-t-il, rieur.

- Oui, ça je sais, ce n'est pas nouveau ! Lâche-t-elle, agacée. Alors, tu décides quoi ? demande-t-elle en se levant.

- L'option 3. Répond Eric, stupéfait.

- Parfait ! conclu Sookie.

Et, tournant les talons, se dirige vers l'escalier.

- Tu vas où ? s'inquiète-t-il.

- Prendre une douche. Répond la jeune fille d'un ton sans appel.

Le viking, resté seul dans le salon, laisse ses fantasmes l'accompagner : Humm… elle est pourtant si appétissante… Un bon moment plus tard, quand elle redescend en pyjama, Eric, devant la télé, la questionne du regard.

- Je vais prendre l'autre chambre, le temps que tu es là, comme ça tu pourras aller te coucher sans me réveiller, d'accord ? tu te souviens où est le placard ?

- Oui, oui.

- Bon, je suis crevée, j'y vais.

- Repose-toi bien. Lui dit-il avec courtoisie.

- Hum. Toi aussi. Répond sèchement la belle en amorçant un demi-tour.

- Sookie ? Tu… tu travailles comment demain ? demande Eric doucement.

- D'après-midi, je fini à 19h.

- Bien. On pourra… parler un peu, demain ? faire connaissance ?

- Faire conn… ?

Sookie ne termine pas, perplexe. Elle le dévisage et reprend, un peu moqueuse :

- Comme tu es différent, tu es pratiquement…

- Oui, je sais, tout l'inverse de d'habitude ! fini-t-il le visage sombre. Pourtant, aux autres, ça semblait leur plaire… regrette Eric d'un ton amer.

Il est mal à l'aise car il sait qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu. Sookie sent une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir tout d'un coup. Elle contourne le canapé et s'assoit près de lui.

- Ecoute, vampire. J'ai pris l'habitude de te parler avec agressivité, car, quand tu es dans ton état normal, tu cherches en permanence à me… coincer, me piéger, me manipuler. Ton intérêt pour moi m'a toujours apporté que d'énormes problèmes alors… (soupire) Excuse-moi.

Eric lève sur elle un regard à la fois désolé et plein d'espoir : terriblement attendrissant et elle s'autorise à lui prendre la main gentiment :

- Je vois bien que tu es malheureux, là… mais… je suis crevée, il est 2h du matin… on en reparle demain, d'accord ?

Réconforté, le viking acquiesce. Le visage sérieux, il porte la main de Sookie à ses lèvres et y dépose un doux baiser.

- Bonne nuit, princesse.

Amusée par cette galanterie d'un autre âge, Sookie hoche la tête et se lève. Elle fait une petite révérence et répond :

- De Même, monseigneur.

Eric fait la moue, un peu vexé. Puis, plisse des yeux et un franc sourire illumine son visage. Sookie quitte la pièce de bien meilleure humeur. En rentrant dans sa chambre, son sourire est resté sur ses lèvres. Il est vraiment très mimi quand il veut ! Sookie repense au premier rêve qu'elle avait fait de lui après avoir bu son sang : c'était la même impression qu'elle avait eu : un homme charmant sous une carapace de monstre.

D'un coup, un frisson la parcourt : les rêves vont recommencer ! En féérie, elle avait cessé de rêver de Bill, progressivement. Elle se glisse entre ses draps avec appréhension. Méfiante, soudainement. Elle se demande si cette bonne humeur est du à sa courtoisie ou à la transfusion de l'avant-veille. Ne pas être certaine de ses sentiment l'agace beaucoup et elle s'endort contrariée.

Elle se réveille : une main fraiche est posée sur son ventre. Eric est près d'elle, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il est nu sous le drap, apparemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande Sookie, surprise.

- Je viens faire un câlin, j'ai très envie de toi. Répond le vampire en se tournant vers elle.

- Mais… mais !

Sookie cherche un argument mais, trop tard ! Eric bascule sur elle en riant doucement.

- Depuis le temps que nous attendons ça, tous les deux… allons Sookie, n'essaye même pas, il t'est impossible de me résister et tu en as autant envie que moi !

Et il l'embrasse fougueusement. Perdue dans cette sensualité troublante, Sookie se laisse faire. Eric fini par se redresser. Il sort les crocs, et lui promet, le visage fermé :

- Maintenant, tu es à moi !

Puis plonge dans son cou et la mord fermement.

- Eric ! proteste-t-elle en hurlant.

Sookie se réveille en sursaut, assise dans son lit d'un bond, essoufflée. Ouf ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Tu rêvais de moi ?

Re-sursaut. Le prochain, c'est l'arrêt cardiaque ! Son cœur bat la chamade, essayant de sortir de sa poitrine. Elle fusille Eric du regard. Il est assit près d'elle sur le lit, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Elle sent sa colère monter.

- Tu le sais très bien, salaud !

Elle lui met une grosse claque sur l'épaule, se faisant mal à la main, au passage.

- Mais… ce n'est pas de ma faute ! On n'y contrôle rien, nous, tu sais ! Explique le vampire d'une mine navrée. Je ne pense pas t'avoir transfusé pour me réjouir de tes cauchemars, Sookie, je devais avoir une meilleure raison que ça, non ?

La jeune fille se rallonge brutalement, agacée. Oui, il a raison, ce n'est pas de sa faute, ces rêves… c'est juste… très énervant ! Sookie s'étire paresseusement et le dévisage, toujours les bras levés. Eric la dévore du regard et sent son désir monter.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 7h. J'allais me coucher quand je t'ai entendu crier mon nom. Murmure Eric, baissant les yeux sur son t-shirt moulant.

Sookie, prenant conscience qu'il ne faut pas tenter le diable, expression parfaitement appropriée cette fois, se remet en chien de fusil, tournée vers lui.

- va te coucher, Eric, il faut que je dorme encore.

Le vampire soupire. Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse pas l'hypnotiser… Tout d'un coup, il se souvient que c'est Bill –encore- qui lui a dit ça et que, si ça se trouve, c'est faux. Il essaye.

Sookie sent la vague d'onde l'envelopper et sourit.

- Bill ne t'a pas dit que c'était impossible avec moi ?

- Au moins, j'en ai le cœur net : Bill est un très bon menteur. Avoue le viking, rieur.

- Ah ? ça ne t'a pas échappé ? Plaisante la jeune fille.

Un silence s'installe. Eric se mord la lèvre inférieure.

- Nous n'avons jamais… ?

- Non. Répond sèchement la jeune fille qui le voyait venir.

- Parce que… ?

- J'étais avec Bill et surtout… parce que tu es vraiment très dangereux.

Eric réfléchit et tente encore sa chance avec une voix timide :

- Oui, mais là… Tu n'es plus avec Bill et… je ne suis vraiment plus dangereux…

Sookie essaye de cacher son sourire : il est trop craquant avec ce petit minois adorable.

- Pff…tu as fini, oui ? Je suis fatiguée, laisse-moi dormir !

Et elle se retourne de l'autre coté, terminant la conversation. Eric, à regret, quitte la chambre en silence et part se coucher.

Sookie dort jusqu'à 10h et se lève de bonne humeur. Malgré tout, elle a apprécié les avances à la fois timide et insistantes du viking. De se sentir désirée par un être aussi magnifique la réconforte. En féérie, il n'y avait pas de… sexe ! Il fallait trouver l'extase dans la spiritualité et, c'est vrai que Sookie n'y avait pas vraiment trouvé… son compte.

Sa journée de travail se déroule à merveille et elle rentre chez elle le cœur léger. Elle gare sa voiture et se dirige vers son porche. Mais une surprise l'y attend.

Une femme, rousse, magnifique, à la tenue sophistiquée et au maquillage soignée, la dévisage en souriant. Une vampire détecte aussitôt Sookie.

- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Stackhouse.

- Bonsoir.

- Puis-je entrer un moment ? J'ai d'importante chose à vous dire.

- NON. Heu… enfin, ça dépend, pardon. De quoi voulez-vous parler ? bafouille Sookie, un peu paniquée.

- D'Eric Northman.

Sookie sent le danger. Pam lui a dit de cacher à tout prix son amnésie et même sa présence chez elle si possible. Elle réfléchie a une esquive lorsque la vampire rajoute :

Je suis sa reine, c'est lui qui m'envoie.

La jeune fille est stupéfaite : la reine ! Celle qui a envoyer Bill la séduire. Son instinct tire la sonnette d'alarme avec force et la jeune fille se compose un visage poli.

- Eric vous envoi ?

- Oui, ma chère, il est inquiet pour votre sécurité, il souhaite que je la prenne en charge.

Devant l'expression incrédule de Sookie, Sophie-Ann poursuit :

- Oui, je sais que vous êtes à lui, et que ça ne doit pas vous enchanter, mais ce n'est que provisoire. Je l'ai envoyé en mission à l'étranger. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pu venir vous l'expliquer lui-même…mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occuperais bien de vous ! Hadley n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de mon hospitalité, vous savez… et elle a hâte de vous voir! Termine-t-elle, ravie de son speach.

Sookie prend sur elle pour ne pas éclater de rire. Oh… quelle menteuse remarquable ! Tout ça pour la piéger chez elle ? Bravo ! Elle réfléchi rapidement et lance :

- Majesté, faites-moi le plaisir d'entrer, que nous puissions discuter.

- Volontiers.

Les deux femmes entrent chez Sookie. Celle-ci se demande où est Eric et espère qu'il n'est pas parti « chasser ». Elles s'installent dans le salon. La reine, très sûr d'elle, continue :

- Donc, votre maître souhaite le meilleur pour vous et m'a demandé cette faveur pour garantir votre bien être en son absence.

- Mon maître ? souffle Sookie, se mordant la joue pour garder son sérieux.

La reine, surprise, la dévisage.

- Et bien oui, Eric ! Il y a trois mois, Bill m'a dit que vous ne lui apparteniez plus et que dorénavant, vous lui étiez a lui.

Sookie ferme les yeux et souffle un grand coup. Bill avait dû dire ça pour la décourager… mais quand même ! Qu'ils sont bêtes, ces vampires, de penser que les humains peuvent s'échanger comme des vaches…

- Oui, oui, pardon… Eric est mon maître.

Oh là là, trop comique ! Rien que d'avoir formuler la phrase dans sa bouche, Sookie craque. Non, elle n'y arrive pas et éclate de rire.

- Qu'il y a t-il de drôle ? Aboi la reine, se rendant compte qu'elle perdait le contrôle de la situation.

- Ben… vous ! lâche Sookie, sans la regarder.

Elle fait un gros effort pour cesser de rire et regarde la reine avec l'intention de s'excuser, mais son hilarité passe tout d'un coup. Sophie-Ann, défigurée par la rage, a sortit les crocs.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? comment osez-vous ?

Sookie, confuse et terrifiée, baisse les yeux humblement.

- Pardon, votre majesté, c'est juste que…

- Taisez-vous, insolente ! Je vous emmène chez moi immédiatement, et nous réglerons ça là-bas ! gronde-t-elle en la saisissant par la nuque fermement.

- Non ! hurle Sookie, paniquée.

- Non ? Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'en empêcher ?

- Euh… moi je pense. Dit Eric posément.

Les deux femmes se retournent et constate sa présence en bas des escaliers. Il sort de la douche, apparemment : il se frotte les cheveux avec une serviette. Une autre ceint sa taille… et c'est tout ! La reine ne se démonte pas :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Sookie est à moi, je viens la voir ou je dors chez elle quand je veux, ça ne te regarde pas. Je croyais que tu me donnais une semaine ? Tu romps notre accord, Sophie.

- Je la veux ! vocifère la reine.

Eric lui sourit et, très calme, lui répond :

- J'y tiens beaucoup à cette blondinette, moi. Mais… si c'est si important pour toi, je veux bien faire un effort, ma reine.

Sophie-Ann se détend et lâche Sookie qui prend aussitôt de la distance et se rapproche d'Eric.

- Tu me la donne ? demande-t-elle, méfiante.

Non. Je te la vends. Répond le viking, toujours concentré sur sa coiffure.

- Quoi ? Qu'es… démarre Sookie, outrée.

- Tait-toi ! Tonne Eric en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

Il fait un pas vers elle et lui prend le poignet fermement, lui lançant une œillade discrète. Sookie garde le silence malgré son indignation, espérant qu'il sache ce qu'il fait.

- Combien ? Demande la reine, toujours sur ses gardes.

- Dix million de dollars. Lâche Eric sérieusement.

La vampire éclate de rire devant cette sommes ridicule. Eric fait un clin d'œil à Sookie, la prend dans ses bras, et poursuit :

- C'est à prendre ou a laisser. Je fais établir un contrat de propriété cette nuit, avec mon offre. Si jamais Sookie disparait subitement, tout le monde sera mis au courant que tu me l'as volé. Trop radine pour payer le prix qu'elle vaut.

Le viking effleure les cheveux de Sookie délicatement. Celle-ci fait semblant de s'abandonner à la caresse de son « maître ».

- Mais… mais elle ne vaut pas ce prix là !

- A mes yeux, si ! maintenant… c'est toi qui vois. N'oublie pas que nous avons un lien de sang très fort et récent elle et moi : je la retrouverais !

Folle de rage, la reine tourne les talons et sort de la maison, marmonnant des menaces incompréhensible. Sookie sent Eric rire silencieusement et desserrer son étreinte. Elle le dévisage.

- Tu en a mit du temps à intervenir ! J'ai cru que tu n'étais pas là.

- Je cherchais une esquive, ma belle. Je te rappelle que je suis né dans ce monde il y a deux jours : ce n'est pas évident pour moi, qu'est ce que tu crois ?

Sookie acquiesce et secoue la tête en, grimaçant de douleur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Elle m'a broyé les vertèbres cette conne. Maugère Sookie en montant se changer dans sa chambre.

Elle enlève son t-shirt du Merlotte ce qui déclenche une douleur encore plus vive. Elle étouffe un cri. Eric, qui l'avait suivi, s'approche d'elle :

- Tu as mal où ?

- Ça part du cou et ça descend dans le bras. Grimace-t-elle en essayant de bouger son épaule.

- Hum… viens-là. Dit Eric en l'accompagnant vers le lit. Allonge-toi.

Sookie le regarde, méfiante. Il soutient son regard et lève un sourcil.

- Je veux juste te soulager, Sookie. Je ne cherche pas à te… coincer, comme tu dis. Lui promet le vampire, le visage serein.

Se jurant de lui mettre une grosse claque s'il avait le moindre geste déplacé, elle accepte de s'allonger, aiguillonnée de décharge douloureuse dans son cou. Elle le sent s'agenouiller prêt d'elle et, en un clin d'œil, son soutien-gorge s'ouvre.

- Non ! proteste-t-elle, anxieuse.

- Mais c'est fini, oui ? répond le viking patiemment. Je te l'enlève pour pouvoir te masser, Sookie. C'est toi qui ne pense qu'a ça, ma parole !

Il se rapproche du dos de la jeune fille rougissante et, penché tout près de son oreille, murmure :

- Tu es à moi, Sookie : Le royaume entier des vampires le sait maintenant. Je vis chez toi. Nous sommes a demi nus tous les deux sur ton lit. Si vraiment j'avais l'intention de te prendre, crois-tu que ton petit « non » suffirait ?

Il lui laisse du temps pour encaisser et rajoute d'une voix douce:

- Allez, détend-toi. Je ne pourrais pas te soulager si tu te crispe.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il commence à la masser. Progressivement, Sookie s'abandonne à ses mains expertes et, la douleur disparaissant, elle se laisse gagner par une vague de volupté. Repensant à ses mots, elle prend conscience de l'érotisme de la situation : rien, a part sa courtoisie, ne pourrait l'empêcher d'abuser de la situation s'il le voulait vraiment… elle se surprend à sourire a l'idée qu'elle est à sa merci. Elle pousse un soupire de bien être, s'attendant à recevoir des baisers à la place des caresses qui ont cessé… mais non, rien ne vient. Elle sent Eric se lever. Elle tourne la tête vers lui, surprise.

- Je te laisse te rhabiller, je descends. Je… je peux allumer un feu ? demande-t-il en évitant son regard.

- Heu… oui. Les buches sont…

- Oui, je sais, j'ai vu hier. Coupe Eric en quittant la pièce.

Incroyable… Elle était persuadée qu'il allait… et non. Et bien, pourtant, elle… elle n'aurait pas vraiment été contre pour le coup ! Perplexe, elle part prendre sa douche, heureuse de constater qu'elle n'avait plus du tout mal.

En descendant au salon, elle le retrouve, rhabillé d'une chemise et d'un jean, devant la cheminée, concentré sur les flammes.

- Tu t'es nourrit ? lance-t-elle de la cuisine.

- Non. Répond-t-il, pensif.

Elle se prépare un plateau repas et reviens près de lui avec une collation et une bouteille de TB réchauffée. Elle s'assoie sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Il la regarde, très sérieux. Elle tapote le tapis près d'elle et lui sourit :

- Tu vas faire la tronche toute la soirée ?

Eric pouffe en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'assoit près d'elle et saisit la bouteille qu'elle lui tend, hochant la tête gentiment pour la remercier. Ils mangent tous les deux en silence, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour parce que tu as peur que je te morde ? Murmure Eric, se tournant vers elle.

Sookie rougit et baisse les yeux. Elle réfléchit à des arguments : percutant, infaillible, imparable… mais n'en trouve pas. Alors, désolée, elle répond :

- Oui, Eric. Si tu me mords, si tu me bois…

Elle lève les yeux vers son regard azur et ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase.

- Tu attise ma curiosité… murmure le viking, perdu.

Sookie ferme les yeux. Elle a envie de se blottir dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Juste ça… ça serait parfait. Elle se doute que c'est le lien de sang mais… elle en a très envie ! A cet instant, ressentant son trouble, Eric passe un bras dans son dos et la serre contre lui. Il embrasse son font tendrement et lui chuchote :

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire … j'ai très envie de toi.

Un ange passe. Sookie savoure cette proximité, un peu étonnée. Il ne pose pas de question ? Ne cherche pas à la convaincre ou à la forcer ? Il accepte de rester près d'elle, taraudé par son désir… Mais ? Il est vraiment adorable ! Elle craque. Tout d'un coup, une bouffée de colère envahi la jeune fille. Elle se détache de lui et plante son regard dans le sien : par-dessus tout, elle détestait les mensonges !

- Tu es un vampire très dangereux, Eric. Tu me désire depuis des mois et je t'ai toujours repoussé car je craignais pour ma vie. Malgré tout, tu as perdu la mémoire a cause de moi alors je vais te raconter. Cette situation m'agace.

Elle s'assoit un peu plus loin bien en face de lui et démarre :

- Je suis une faé, Eric. C'est mon arrière grand-père, le prince des faés qui t'a ensorcelé. Vous êtes venu me chercher en féérie, Bill et toi, j'allais mourir là-bas. C'est pour ça que tu m'as transfusée.

- Tu plaisante ? souffle Eric, abasourdit.

- Non, pas du tout ! continue Sookie, énervée. Et si Bill et moi t'avons menti c'est que mon sang vous enivre puissamment, vous les vampires. Nous avions peur que tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler et que tu me draine a mort, c'est déjà arrivé.

- C'est vrai ? dit Eric, horrifié.

Sookie acquiesce et enfonce le clou :

- Si la reine me veut c'est que mon sang a une autre vertu : il vous permet se rester au grand jour quelques minute sans cramer.

Alors là, Eric ne trouve plus rien à dire. Il comprend mieux les mensonges de son fils à présent. Il analyse chacun de ses mots et leur signification avec étonnement. Il n'en revient pas. Non, il n'en revient pas ! Un long silence s'installe. Ils regardent le feu, tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Puis Eric reprend la parole, quelque chose le turlupine :

- Mais Bill, il était ton amant. Il ne t'a jamais mordu ?

Sookie sourit : la question piège ! A quoi bon lutter après tout ?

- Tu as de la suite dans les idées, toi, hein ?

Eric la regarde un instant, surpris. Puis, devinant la réponse, retrouve son sourire et son audace. Il s'approche d'elle en une seconde et la bascule sur le dos avec douceur.

- Répond-moi ! insiste-t-il, amusé.

Sookie le dévisage : il est magnifique. La lumière de la cheminée danse dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle sait qu'ils vont faire l'amour, là, ici, maintenant, juste après sa réponse. Elle savoure ce moment, intensément.

- Oui, vampire. Bill me drainait presque tous les jours, a chaque fois pendant l'amour… mais il faisait très attention, vraiment : il savait se contrôler.

Eric acquiesce d'un air entendu. Puis, très sérieux :

- Je vais faire très attention, ma princesse, si tu le veux bien. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Non... Mais je vais prendre le risque. Peut-être parce que ta gentillesse du moment me fait craquer, mais surtout… parce que ton sang coule en moi, saleté, et que j'en ai presque mal tellement j'ai envie de toi.

Eric, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, approuve en hochant la tête et se penche doucement. Leur bouche s'effleure. Il sort la langue et lui lèche les lèvres avec douceur. Sookie s'ouvre et lui rend ses caresses délicates. Ils se goûtent avec timidité un long moment puis la jeune fille saisit la nuque d'Eric, l'invitant à approfondir son baiser. Le beau blond plonge alors sa langue intensément et Sookie gémit de plaisir. Déjà, elle sent les doigts de son partenaire chercher a remonter sa robe. Elle se dégage fermement et, devant son regard perdu, elle le rassure :

- Doucement.

Elle recule un peu et s'agenouille. Elle défait les boutons de sa robe lentement puis l'enlève, bientôt suivie de son soutien-gorge. Eric, s'enivre de ce spectacle magnifique. Il sent le désir affluer avec force et lutte pour ne pas sortir les crocs. Sookie se rapproche de lui et le déshabille doucement, ponctuant ses gestes de petits baisers gourmands. Le viking se laisse faire, complètement troublé par la situation : il sait que dès qu'il prendra les choses en mains, tout va s'accéléré tant son désir est fort.

Enfin nu, agenouillé devant elle, Sookie s'autorise à le détailler avec soins. Elle l'a déjà vu nu furtivement mais là… quelle beauté ! Elle le compare involontairement avec son premier amour : Bill était très virile, l'image même de l'homme : protecteur et rassurant Eric, lui, incarne plutôt : la puissance aiguisée. Froide et étincelante, comme un sabre de samouraï. Elle pose ses doigts timides sur ses épaules, et enregistre toutes leurs différences. Elle caresse son torse large et parfaitement lisse, ses muscles allongés mais solides, sa tablette de chocolat si blanc… et ! Oh, mon dieu… Elle ne pensait pas cela possible : il est encore plus gros que Bill. Elle a envie…

Fascinée mais confuse, elle lève les yeux sur le visage du viking qui la regarde avec tendresse. Devinant sa demande, il écarte ses genoux, l'invitant à continuer son exploration. La douceur de son expression la rassure. Bill avait tendance a la dévisager d'un air amusé quand elle s'intéressait a son sexe ce qui la mortifiait et coupait cour à son envie d'y passer du temps… mais aujourd'hui elle se sent très a l'aise avec ce nouvel amant et prend plaisir à effleurer son membre tendu de désir.

Aussitôt, sa caresse est accueillie par une palpitation réflexe du pénis d'Eric qui danse comme un bouchon sur l'eau, ce qui lui provoque une décharge de plaisir au creux des reins. Une douce chaleur humide l'envahie entre les cuisses. Se rapprochant un peu, elle pose sa deuxième main sur lui et descend délicatement entre ses jambes. Elle le touche partout, a ces endroit qu'elle aurait voulu découvrir aussi chez Bill, mais que leurs pudeurs respective avait interdit. Eric, penché vers elle, se délecte de l'arôme de ses cheveux sans bouger. Elle revient sur le principal sujet de son intérêt et l'observe attentivement. Elle ne le masturbe pas, se contente de le caresser avec douceur, et Eric apprécie énormément.

- Tes mains sont si chaudes, Sookie… c'est… très agréable.

- Je… je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience, Eric. Bill était mon premier. Dis-moi si…

Eric lui relève le menton doucement et plonge ses yeux dans les siens :

- Tu un véritable nectar de douceur, Sookie, ne change rien : j'adore.

Et il l'embrasse en la basculant sur le dos. Son baiser s'intensifie et la passion ressurgie, ouvrant les vannes de son désir. Il la dévore de baisers humides : sa bouche, sa gorge, ses seins… oh oui, ses seins. Si doux, si généreux et tendres : il s'y attarde un long moment et mordille le mamelon avec avidité. Sookie se tortille de plaisir.

Il descend, embrasse son ventre, ses cuisses et son entre-jambe, à travers sa culotte déjà trempée. Eric sent son contrôle défaillir, il a envie de… la violer. Brutalement.

Il chasse cette image absurde énergiquement, mais se sent très vulnérable. Et oui… Aimer une faé n'est pas donné a n'importe quel vampire…

- Oh… enlève-la. Gémit la jeune fille, impatiente.

D'un grondement sourd, le viking se redresse et la dévisage, il est très tendu.

- Sookie…je…

Oui…Oui je sais, Eric. Je sais ce que tu es: sort les crocs, prend-moi, mord-moi. T'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude, j'aime ça… essaye juste… de ne pas me tuer, d'accord ? Viens… j'en ai très envie. Fais-le. Maintenant ! Implore l'humaine, au comble de son excitation.

Le vampire sort les crocs, arrache le tissu d'un mouvement brusque et s'installe entre ses cuisses largement ouvertes. Il la regarde une dernière fois, cherchant son approbation, inquiet d'y aller trop fort, mais il perçoit une étincelle de défi dans son regard et, rassuré, la pénètre avec force. Aussitôt, un sentiment de perfection la submerge :

- Oui ! cri-t-elle, déjà au bord de l'orgasme.

Eric se déchaine et la pilonne de puissants coup de rein. Sookie décolle vers le nirvana en quelques secondes et à la surprise de sentir son extase se prolonger un long moment. Elle jouit, jouit, jouit… le plus intensément de toute son existence et, enfin, reçoit la morsure de son partenaire. Ce qui termine son orgasme en feu d'artifice : elle est anéantie de bonheur.

Le viking, alerté par le « essaye de ne pas me tuer » est quand même parvenu à laisser passer son orgasme avant de s'autoriser à la mordre. Il voulait être en pleine possession de ses moyens pour ce premier « goûter ».

Quand, enfin son plaisir consommé, il s'autorise a planter ses crocs dans cette gorge offerte, la sensation qu'il ressent alors dépasse toutes ses espérances. Cette femme est tout bonnement : Délicieuse ! Comme de l'eau bien fraîche à l'assoiffé, comme du bon vin au fin connaisseur qui n'avaient, jusqu'à présent à leur disposition, qu'une eau boueuse tiède ou de la piquette vinaigrée.

Eric boit, boit… et, vraiment à regret, faisant un gros effort, se détache de sa gorge. Il reste un long moment sur elle, léchant son cou avec gourmandise. Puis se redresse un peu et la dévisage sérieusement. Très sérieusement.

- Tu es à moi, Sookie. Affirme-t-il gravement.

Sookie soupire : elle avait déjà vu ce regard et entendu ces mots. Le visage fermé, elle lui rappelle :

- Ne gâche pas tout, beau blond. Je ne suis pas à toi. Tu n'es pas mon maître, tu ne le seras jamais. Le mieux que tu peux espérer c'est être mon amant ou mon ami… mais c'est tout. Je reste libre.

Eric reçoit les mots avec surprise. Quelle assurance pour une simple humaine ! Il pense à Bill tout d'un coup. Comme il a du souffrir à leur rupture…

- Pourquoi as-tu rompu avec Bill ?

- A cause de toi : tu m'as appris qu'il m'avait menti dès le début de notre relation.

- C'est vrai ?

Sookie acquiesce. Eric pense à son fils avec tendresse. Comment avait-il pu lui pardonner de lui avoir enlevé cette femme extraordinaire ?

- Et… je l'ai fais exprès ?

- Ah, oui !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te venger, car il avait essayé de te tuer. Il craignait pour ma vie, parce que tu venais de me goûter et de me drainer a mort… Exagère un peu la jeune fille, oubliant volontairement Russel pour ne pas devoir revenir sur cette histoire.

Eric est abasourdit. Il se retire et s'allonge près d'elle, puis résume :

- Je t'ai mordu de force, jusqu'à que tu perdes connaissance, alors que tu étais a lui ? Sookie acquiesce. Alors il a essayé de me tuer et il a échoué ? Sookie confirme. Puis j'ai organisé votre rupture comme punition ?

- Oui.

- Et, juste après, je l'ai vampirisé ? Le pauvre !

- Quoi ?

Oups ! Eric regrette. Il avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Il fixe la cheminée, gêné.

- Redis-moi ça, Eric ?

Le viking choisit de détourner l'attention. Il se retourne vers elle et l'embrasse avec fougue. Bousculée par son audace, Sookie perd le fil de sa pensée. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir, il suit son instinct et lui refait l'amour passionnément, savourant chaque instant, maintenant que son esprit était plus calme. Sookie, comblée, s'endort dans ses bras peu de temps après. Eric sourit, il se sent tellement bien !

Chapitre 9 : La vérité toute nue

Une transmission lointaine le sort de sa torpeur :

- Eric ?

Le maître serre la mâchoire : oh, non…

- Que fais-tu là ? transmet-il.

- Il faut que je te parle, tu es où ?

- Dans le salon, ne fais pas de bruit, Sookie dort.

Quand Bill le trouve enfin, son visage se fige. Son maître est nu, serrant étroitement le corps de son amour… Ils l'ont fait !

Ne pouvant se contrôler, il s'écroule par terre, en face d'eux. Le dos appuyé sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux, il tient sa tête entre les mains et… pleure. Il pleure en silence, totalement dévasté de chagrin.

Eric, bouleversé, parvient à se dégager de Sookie sans la réveiller. Il se rapproche de son filleul et le prend dans les bras, compatissant. Bill serre des points et sent sa rage le submerger. Il sort les crocs et dévisage Eric avec colère.

- Mord-moi, si ça peut te soulager. Accepte le maître.

Ne se faisant pas prier, Bill lui saute dessus et le mord méchamment à l'épaule. Eric étouffe un grognement et Sookie ouvre les yeux : L'horreur ! Bill est là ! Affolée, elle ne bouge pas.

Elle observe Eric, allongé sous Bill qui supporte la morsure rageuse de son fils accompagnée de coups de poings violent sur sa poitrine, de l'autre coté.

Bill pleure… éperdument.

Puis, au bout d'un long moment, il fini par se calmer. Il lèche la plaie profonde sur le trapèze de son maître, secoué par les soubresauts de son chagrin. Eric lui caresse les cheveux avec tendresse, le visage bienveillant.

- Je suis là, mon bébé. Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal. Elle m'a tout raconté, tout va bien. Lui transmet-il.

- NON ! ça ne va pas !…Maintenant, je l'ai vraiment perdue… et … je vais te perdre…toi ! Proteste Bill en pensée. Tu ne penseras qu'a elle !

Eric, très attendri, le retourne et se met à lui lécher les larmes de sang qui ont coulées sur ses joues. Sa toilette terminée, il s'autorise à poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça, mon prince, je ne sais pas si tu sens… mais, non, tu n'es pas débarrassé de moi, loin de là…

Bill ouvre les yeux et fronce les sourcils, surprit. Eric lui effleure les lèvres à nouveau et… plonge sa langue dans sa bouche.

Sookie est sidérée ! Non, elle rêve, c'est inconcevable ! Elle se pince pour en avoir le cœur net. Outch ! Non, elle ne rêve pas. Mais son mouvement n'a pas échappé aux vampires près d'elle. Et, quand elle relève les yeux sur eux, ils la dévisagent tous les deux, sans bouger.

Bill rompt le silence :

- Tu ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, Eric. Dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Comment ça ? demande le viking en s'asseyant près de lui.

Bill tend la main à Sookie et l'aide à s'assoir avec délicatesse, la couvant du regard. La jeune fille, totalement confuse a du mal à réfléchir et se laisse faire. Bill lève les yeux vers son maître et s'ouvre l'index de ses crocs. Eric lève un sourcil surprit, mais le laisse faire.

Bill pose son doigt ensanglanté sur la plaie cervicale et la frotte. Les deux petits orifices, sous l'action du sang vampirique, cicatrisent aussitôt.

Le beau brun masse la zone et s'autorise à la lécher pour la nettoyer. Sookie accueille la caresse familière avec un sourire. Puis se ressaisit d'un coup.

- Non… Bill. Arrête. Nous… nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Proteste la jeune fille sans conviction, plutôt suppliante qu'autre chose.

Le visage défait, Bill se redresse.

- Mais… je sais, Sookie. Je… je voulais juste lui montrer comment te traiter avec tous les égards qui te sont dû.

Extrêmement malheureux, il essaye de se lever mais Eric pose une main sur sa cuisse.

- Attend.

Bill obéi, toujours les yeux baissés. Eric reporte son attention sur la jeune fille :

- Bill te dégoute ? Son contacte te répugne ?

- Non. Répond Sookie, surprise.

- Tu es encore fâchée après lui ?

- Non. Répond-t-elle sincèrement. C'est juste que je ne suis plus amoureuse.

Eric acquiesce et poursuit :

- Et de moi, tu es amoureuse ?

- Non ! dit-elle avec force. (Un peu trop fort ?)

- Bon. Alors pourquoi tu mélange amour et tendresse avec Bill et pas avec moi ?

Sookie réfléchit et fronce les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

Surprit, Eric regarde Bill qui hoche la tête pour dire qu'il n'a pas comprit non plus. Le viking rit doucement et se frotte les yeux.

- Ce que je veux dire : c'est que c'est l'amour qui fait souffrir, Sookie. Tu n'es plus amoureuse : tant mieux, place au plaisir ! Bill te témoigne de la tendresse, pourquoi le repousser ?

- Mais… parce que lui est toujours amoureux. Je ne veux pas qu'il entretienne de faux espoirs, ni le faire souffrir davantage.

- Ben… ça, c'est son problème, pas le tient. C'est à lui de savoir si te toucher le torture ou, au contraire, le réconforte un peu, ce que je pense. Par contre, ma douce, il faut bien te dire que dorénavant, Bill est à moi. Je doute qu'il espère pouvoir reformer un couple avec toi, je me trompe, mon fils ?

Bill soupire en réalisant qu'il venait de lui avouer la vampirisation. Allez, soyons courageux et affrontons la réalité. Il réfléchit à la question et répond :

- Non, Sookie. Je t'aime toujours, je souhaite toujours te protéger, mais… Non, Notre histoire est terminée. Dorénavant, je suis à lui comme tu l'es toi aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es plus à moi, Sookie, tu appartiens à mon maître. Enfin, tu es sous sa protection, je veux dire. Je ne suis plus responsable de toi. Corrige rapidement le vampire devant l'expression outrée qui s'imprimait sur sa tête.

- Quoi ? cri Sookie, complètement larguée.

- Tu l'embrouille Bill. S'exclame Eric, rieur. Réexplique depuis le début, elle n'arrive pas à suivre.

Bill rit un peu et hoche la tête avec humilité. Il prend la main de Sookie et explique :

- Le soir de notre rupture, j'avais des envies de suicide, tu imagine. J'ai donc convoqué la reine pour essayer de l'éliminer, me disant que s'y parvenais : tant mieux, tu serais protégée. Si j'échouais : tant pis, je n'avais plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Murmure-t-il les yeux sur ses genoux.

- Comme c'était à prévoir, j'ai échoué… mais une chose a laquelle je n'avais pas pensée s'est produite : Jessica m'a trouvé mourant et a appelé Eric a l'aide. Arrivé sur place, Godric est intervenu pour lui demander de me sauver. Après, Eric m'a offert son sang pour cicatriser un peu mais j'ai craqué et je me suis gavé… Bref, je me suis fait vampiriser de nouveau et… sui-ci : c'est mon maître maintenant.

- Non ! souffle Sookie, stupéfaite.

- Hé si… confirme Bill en haussant les sourcils d'un air fatigué.

Puis son visage s'éclaire tout d'un coup et il rajoute :

- Et tu sais quoi ? Je peux communiquer par télépathie avec lui. Mais à la demande. On ne lit pas dans nos pensées en permanence, il suffit de « pousser » un peu et on s'entend… jusqu'à 200m ! C'est très pratique ! raconte-t-il enthousiaste.

Il sait que Sookie comprend parfaitement ce qu'il dit. Elle le regarde avec une tendresse teintée d'étonnement… Et ben… il lui en est arrivé, des choses, pendant son absence… Après Eric, il avait tenté d'éliminer la reine… pour elle ! Quel amour quand même…

Le viking, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres intervient :

- Oui, c'est très pratique. Tu vois : je peux lui donner des ordres sans que personne d'autre n'entende et il est obligé d'obéir. Que ça lui plaise ou non. C'est très jouissif.

- Je me doute. Murmure Sookie, pensive.

Oui, oui, elle imagine très bien combien il avait dû s'amuser avec ça tel qu'elle le connaissait.

- Déshabilles-toi. Transmet Eric.

- Non ! Pas ça. Supplie Bill à haute voix.

- Si ! répond Eric, rieur.

Et il vient se glisser derrière Sookie qui le regarde avec curiosité, se demandant ce qu'Eric avait bien pu lui demandé qui l'affole autant. A contre cœur, Bill commence à défaire sa chemise, les yeux baissés. Quand Sookie se rend compte de ce qu'il fait, elle se retourne vers le beau blond, visiblement en colère :

- Arrête-ça tout de suite, Eric ! l'humilier devant moi ne te mettra pas en valeur, au contraire !

- L'humilier ? je ne cherche pas à l'humilier… C'est vrai qu'il m'a menti, mordu et battu, ce qui est formellement interdit et qui mérite punition… murmure le viking, pensif.

Il reste un moment à le regarder enlever sa chemise et commencer à défaire sa ceinture en se levant. Bill pose les yeux sur lui, Eric continue d'une voix douce :

- Mais non, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'humilier, Sookie. Il a peut-être honte un peu en ce moment, parce que tu es importante pour lui, mais il a tord. Pour se sentir humilié il faudrait qu'il soit ridicule… or là… je ne sais pas ce que tu en pense… mais moi, je le trouve plutôt…

Bill, debout juste devant eux, lâche son pantalon qu'il vient d'enlever. Les yeux perdu dans le regard de son maître, son visage exprime un profond sentiment d'abandon et Sookie termine la phrase sincèrement :

- Magnifique.

- Oh oui… murmure Eric d'une voix gourmande. Agenouille-toi.

Bill obéi et s'installe a portée de main de son maître. Celui-ci en profite et commence à caresser son ventre. Soudain, Sookie se ressaisit :

- Mais ! Qu'est ce que tu fais, Eric ? … Bill ? Tu aimes les hommes ?

- Non. Lui répond-t-il, très calme.

- Mais… tu accepte ça ? Tu… tu es en train de bander !

- Eric est mon maître, Sookie. S'il me veut, il me prend. Je n'ai rien à dire. J'ai appris à aimer ses caresses.

- Mais… ?

- Combien de temps as-tu pu lui résister, Sookie ? demande le beau brun en plantant son regard dans le sien. …24h ? Imagine, moi. Ce n'est pas une simple transfusion que j'ai reçu. Notre lien est très fort, beaucoup plus qu'avec Lorena, je ne pourrait pas te dire a quel point… Quand Eric veut quelque chose, il l'obtient, tu peut me croire et…je suis à lui. Explique Bill avec un haussement d'épaule impuissant.

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais alors… où tu veux en venir, là, Eric ? je ne vais pas baiser avec vous deux, tu rêve !

Le viking cesse sa caresse et la regarde, surprit.

- Je rêve ? Non. Pourquoi ?

- Mais… parce que je ne veux pas ! C'est… immoral !

- Ah bon ? Ben… comme tu veux, Sookie. Moi, j'ai très envie de lui, mais si tu ne veux pas participer, je ne t'oblige pas princesse… (silence) Pourtant… imagine le plaisir…

Il laisse ses lèvres glisser le long de son épaule en une caresse plus légère qu'un papillon. Sookie, abasourdit, analyse les mots : Ils vont faire l'amour ? Même sans elle ? Elle est perdue, ne sait plus. Un frisson troublant la parcourt.

- Bill ?

- Maître ?

- Notre hôte va probablement laisser les dégoutants personnages répugnant de vices que nous sommes, s'adonner a leur immonde fornication, pour allez se reposer là haut…

- Hélas… gémit Bill, amusé par les mots d'Eric.

- Cependant, avant cela, il me semble qu'il faudrait que tu la traite avec tous les égards qui lui sont dus, non?

- Bien sûr. Approuve Bill, un peu étonné.

- Très bien… Il te reste donc un peu de travail, là… Susurre le vampire en écartant les cuisses de Sookie.

La jeune fille, prise par surprise, n'a pas le temps de protester et se retrouve grande ouverte devant Bill qui ouvre la bouche d'émotion : Elle a une morsure au creux de la fémorale. Toute fraiche, elle suinte encore un peu. Tout l'intérieur de ses cuisses est souillé de sang… Bill cherche son regard, mais Sookie détourne les yeux, confuse.

- Je peux ?

- On ne te demande pas ton avis, Bill. Tu vas me nettoyer ça soigneusement. Et avant de la cicatriser, si tu as bien fait ton travail, tu pourras aspirer une gorgée, une seule, c'est clair ?

Tremblant de désir, Bill parvient quand même à redemander :

- Sookie, je peux ?

Eric, indulgent, accepte son affront et dévisage la jeune fille. Elle réfléchit : si elle dit oui, pourra-t-elle refuser de… oh là là, comme elle est troublée… Ou juste la cicatrisation, rien de plus ? Eric pose les doigts sur son menton avec douceur.

- Bill vient de recevoir un ordre, princesse et plus il attend ton accord, plus il souffre. Prend ta décision vite, petite fille...

- D'accord… mais juste ça. Insiste-t-elle.

Eric rit et l'embrasse intensément. S'abandonnant à ce baiser impérieux, elle se laisse tombée en arrière et il l'accompagne en l'allongeant délicatement. Bill, ravi, s'installe sur ses coudes entre les cuisses de Sookie. Il pose sa langue sur les deux orifices et sent l'artère palpiter, juste là, sous ses lèvres. Savourant ce moment avec bonheur, il entame la toilette de ses cuisses avec douceur, prenant tout son temps.

La jeune fille sent son excitation monter sournoisement. Bill fait pourtant bien attention de ne pas toucher ses petites lèvres, mais la situation l'excite énormément et elle commence à mouiller. D'autant que le baiser d'Eric est une véritable gourmandise de sensualité.

Enfin, les cuisses immaculées, Bill arrive à la source et s'immobilise, en proie à son désir. Sookie sent ses crocs repénétrer sa plaie, sans douleur, juste un pincement fugace, et il aspire une gorgée, juste une, comme promis.

Le beau brun se laisse s'enivrer de son intense saveur. Hou… là : elle s'était encore renforcée pendant son séjour en féérie ! Il remercie son maître par la pensée. Eric se détache de Sookie en riant.

- Hum… Tu vois. Bill est heureux de pouvoir garder un contacte avec toi, Sookie.

- Très intime, le contacte quand même… avoue la jeune fille, rougissante.

- Le viking approuve d'un sourire gentil et regarde Bill qui allait s'ouvrir le doigt.

- Attend, je vais faire.

Eric s'assoit près des hanches se Sookie et s'exécute. Laissant sa main largement au dessus de la plaie, des gouttes tombent un peu partout sur l'intimité de l'humaine. Il fini par poser le doigt et masser en s'exclamant avec emphase :

- Oh… suis-je maladroit quand même ! Heureusement que tu es là… allez, lèche-moi ça, mon fils. Encore deux minutes Sookie, ça ne sera plus long.

Bill lâche un petit rire et s'applique à lécher les vestiges de la plaie puis s'attaque aux gouttelettes éparpillées sur son sexe. La jeune fille se mord les lèvres pour ne pas gémir : mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils le font exprès ? Oui… bien sûr que oui... Elle se redresse sur ses coudes pour le regarder faire. Leur regard se croise et Bill choisit cet instant pour pénétrer son vagin de sa langue indiscrète. Elle adore ça, et il le sait. Elle rougit violement et ouvre la bouche. Ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard, elle se rallonge, savourant la caresse. Elle craque. Oui, elle va baiser avec ces deux hommes en même temps… et dans la maison de sa grand-mère en plus… mon dieu, si elle savait ça!

- Tu veux que Bill continue un peu, le temps que je le prépare ?

- Pardon ? demande la jeune fille, elle à du mal comprendre.

Eric s'est agenouillé derrière Bill. Celui-ci se fige, suspectant le pire.

- Offre-toi, mieux que ça. Transmet le maître en tapotant sa fesse.

Le beau brun se redresse sur ses genoux et se retourne pour le regarder. Eric se mord la lèvre de convoitise. Bill sent une vague de pudeur l'envahir.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire ça ? lui transmet-il, inquiet.

- Oh, si… lui confirme le viking, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Enculé ! lâche Bill involontairement, tellement il est outré.

Il change de tête aussitôt et ajoute :

- Pardon…

Puis fait une grimace pour retenir un sourire. Eric éclate de rire franchement et Bill hoche la tête en souriant. Oh non… il va le faire, cet abrutit. Eric lui saisit la gorge et l'embrasse fougueusement.

- Je te déteste. Transmet Bill.

- Oh oui, moi aussi… confirme Eric, rieur.

Il se détache et le regarde droit dans les yeux :

- A coté de ce que j'ai subit hier… ça, ce n'est vraiment rien, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si. Avoue Bill.

Il souffle un grand coup et se retourne vers Sookie. Il pose les yeux sur elle un instant et, prenant son courage a deux mains, il écarte largement les genoux et se cambre, baissant le visage vers sa petite chatte trempée. La jeune fille, stupéfaite, le sent reprendre ses caresses orales.

Elle lève les yeux vers Eric qui contemple le fessier de sa victime avec envie. Il le caresse avec douceur puis descend ses mains jusque sous son ventre. Il attrape son sexe et le masturbe énergiquement.

- Oh… il est excité… Hum… tu ne me ferais pas l'affront de m'exploser dans les mains quand même ?

- Et ben…doucement, alors ! grogne Bill, en effet assez vulnérable.

Eric, hilare, le lâche et regarde Sookie.

- Tu lui as beaucoup manqué on dirait… Dis-moi, princesse, est-il doué ? demande-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son entre-jambe.

Sookie se mord la lèvre pour approuver. Bien, bien… le viking s'amuse beaucoup ! Il se penche et lèche de l'orifice convoité. Généreux, il insiste longuement et joint bientôt ses doigts à sa langue pour le détendre. Bill fond et lutte pour ne pas gigoter, attendant avec impatience la pénétration. Son maître ne prenait pas autant de temps en préliminaire d'habitude…

Enfin, Eric se redresse et l'empale profondément, lui arrachant un grognement sourd.

- Humm… t'es quand même assez étroit, mon tout beau.

Bill, mortifié, gémit plaintivement et part cacher son visage dans le flanc de Sookie. Celle-ci referme ses mains sur ses cheveux, compatissante. Eric, encore immobile, le regarde avec indulgence et demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Je suis mort de honte.

- Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclame la jeune fille… heureusement que tu as dit que tu ne chercherais pas à l'humilier ! murmure-t-elle, en roulant des yeux.

- Pff… c'est affectueux ! Tu n'assume pas notre relation, hein ?

- Ben… là, tout de suite : moyen, en effet.

Eric lève un sourcil et décide de lui en demander plus, le voulant tout entier, sans réserve.

- Alors… ? c'est de te faire prendre par ton pire ennemi devant ta chérie qui te gêne, mon prince…

Eric l'empoigne avec force et le redresse d'un coup. Glissant son genou sous le sien, il lui ouvre grand les cuisses et le maintient contre sa poitrine. Le dos intensément cambré par la pénétration, Bill étouffe un gémissement, très inquiet d'être si ouvert. Il ne lui avait jamais fait ça ! Eric assure ses appuis : un genou a terre seulement puis descend sa main libre vers le membre de son partenaire. Et il poursuit sa question :

- Ou c'est d'en éprouver une telle excitation qui te fait honte ? Regarde moi ça, Sookie… Si ça se trouve, quelques coups de langue suffiraient à le faire jouir…

Eric masturbe Bill tout en commençant à le ramoner avec douceur. La jeune femme les dévore des yeux : Sookie n'en revient pas d'être aussi excité à les regarder ainsi : ces deux amants, si intime : ça la bouleverse ! Elle s'agenouille et se rapproche d'eux. Le viking lâche le sexe de sa victime et la dévisage, le regard lubrique.

- Je te le laisse… amuse-toi, ma belle.

Et, intensifiant un peu ses coups de boutoir, il commence à sentir son plaisir monter intensément. Bill, de son côté, devinant son maître d'humeur taquine, s'est mit en mode « résistance ». Heureusement qu'Eric lui avait déjà fait subir bien pire en terme de stimulation sexuelle. Il l'avait intensément « entrainé » comme il disait. Bien sûr, jusqu'à présent, Sookie ne faisait pas partit du programme. Il la regarde: elle le dévisage d'un petit air désolé mais son désir crève les yeux.

- Fais-toi plaisir, si ça te tente, Sookie… je suis autant à toi qu'à lui, puisqu'il le souhaite. Murmure Bill humblement.

- Bon garçon. Je te veux totalement abandonné, Bill. C'est bien. Transmet Eric.

La jeune fille accueil les mots avec étonnement : Bill qu'elle avait toujours connu fermé, anxieux, pudique et vieux-jeu : il a tellement changé ! Elle baisse les yeux sur son sexe au comble de son érection. L'occasion est trop belle, elle la saisit et s'autorise à poser les mains sur lui.

Délicatement elle le contourne et descend ses mains vers ses testicules, rapidement ses doigts rencontrent celles d'Eric qui ralentit franchement la cadence pour savourer son attouchement.

Elle se penche alors et embrasse la verge disponible, continuant ses caresses de ses mains légères… Elle explore la zone ou leur corps se joignent, cherchant à deviner quelle est la limite et à qui appartient cette peau qu'elle effleure.

- Oh… Non, non… Sookie. Supplie Bill dans un souffle.

Les crocs sortis, il bascule la tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule de son maître. Eric colle sa tempe contre la sienne alors que l'humaine l'embouche doucement. Bill se concentre de toute ses forces mais… Même si ces deux compagnons étaient des experts en fellation, ce n'étaient… que des cadavres après-tout ! La bouche de Sookie est si chaude, si douce, ne cherchant même pas à le faire jouir pourtant : elle ne faisait que le goûter tendrement… mais c'est encore pire ! Bill perd tout ses moyens.

- J'y arriverais pas maître… c'est trop. Transmet le beau brun.

- Humm… je sens ton plaisir, pour moi aussi d'ailleurs… passons aux choses sérieuses. Décide le maître, tout crocs dehors aussi.

- Sookie ?

La jeune fille, terriblement excitée de sentir son amant si vulnérable se détache à regret pour regarder le viking.

- Allonge-toi, ma belle.

Elle s'exécute, frémissante de désir. Eric lâche le torse de Bill qui s'écroule sur elle. Il amorti des bras et la regarde.

- Sookie. Souffle-t-il en la pénétrant, les yeux humides de reconnaissance.

Et il l'embrasse, intensément. Celle-ci l'accueil avec bonheur. Non, pourtant, elle n'est plus amoureuse, c'est certain… mais elle apprécie de pouvoir l'avoir à nouveau en elle, ça… la rassure. Comment l'expliquer ?

Dès le mouvement amorcé les trois amants sont électrisés de décharge de plaisir et la danse ne dure pas longtemps tant ils sont excités. Prévoyant, Eric, dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, a mit son poignet a porté des crocs de son partenaire avant de le planter profondément à la nuque.

La jeune fille, accompagnée de ses deux vampires jouit violement. Mon dieu… quel orgasme… Puissant… Bestial. Ce mélange de plaisir et d'interdit…Elle n'en revient pas ! Elle savoure cet instant, les yeux sur l'avant-bras d'Eric auquel le beau brun est toujours accroché. Assume, ma fille, se dit-elle : tu es une dévergondée !

Bill sent son maître peser de tout son poids dans son dos, et oubliant un instant son besoin indispensable de respirer, il s'abandonne lui aussi sur Sookie. Celle-ci, qui reçoit soudain 160 kg sur le torse, proteste en riant.

Les deux vampires éclatent de rire. Eric, toujours en lui, le retire de force de Sookie et, basculant sur le dos à coté d'elle, le maintient sur son ventre, hilare. Bill, abandonné dans ses bras, hoche la tête, tout sourire. Visiblement, ils se sont transmit quelque chose. Ils ont l'air tellement complice ! Et surtout… Bill a l'air tellement… bien ! Sookie réfléchit et se rend compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire ainsi. Elle est heureuse pour lui.

Le visage rayonnant, elle s'étire et reporte son attention sur les flammes. Comme elle se sent bien ! Tous remords quant à la moralité de ce qu'elle vient de faire semblent bien ridicules comparés au bonheur qu'elle ressent maintenant. Qui a dit que c'était mal après-tout ? Du moment que personne ne souffre…

Au bout d'un moment, elle pose les yeux sur ses vampires et constate qu'ils sont en grande conversation télépathique. Elle les observe, tournée vers eux, le dos léché par la douce chaleur de la cheminée. Eric, visiblement mène le dialogue et Bill acquiesce ou nie de temps en temps. Le maître est allongé sur un coude et de sa main légère, caresse le ventre de Bill, étendu à ses coté. Sookie hoche la tête en fesant la moue. Mais ! Il n'est donc jamais rassasié ? Quelle bête de sexe quand même…

Amusée, elle se redresse et s'approche d'eux.

- Bon, je vais me coucher. A plus… Murmure-t-elle en embrassant Bill sur la joue.

Il lui renvoie un magnifique sourire plein de gratitude :

- Bonne nuit, mon ange…

Mais aussitôt, son visage exprime un regret, persuadé d'avoir dit une bêtise.

- Va pour mon ange... Dit-elle avec indulgence.

Puis son regard se pose sur Eric :

- Je n'en revient pas que tu ai réussit a me faire céder. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais coucher avec toi ! Tu as de la chance que j'ai été obligé d'accepter ton sang… grimace-t-elle, provocatrice.

- J'ai de la chance de… ? Il regarde Bill, visiblement amusé. Non, mais, regarde-la, en plus, elle va jouer les victimes… attend un peu !

En une seconde, il enjambe Bill et la bascule sur le dos. S'allongeant sur elle d'autorité, il maintient ses poignets au dessus de sa tête et, souriant, lui explique :

- Il va falloir apprendre à assumer tes désirs, princesse : Tu adore le sexe, Sookie ! Et le plaisir que nous avons partagé cette nuit n'est pas un accident. Tu ne peux pas tout mettre sur ce lien magique, c'est trop facile ! Dorénavant, nous sommes amants… et Bill partagera notre lit aussi souvent que tu le souhaite.

La jeune fille le dévisage d'un air suspicieux, Eric poursuit :

- Ecoute… Je continuerais à te protéger quoi qu'il arrive, mais… je te veux et je sais que toi aussi, alors pourquoi chercher à se prendre la tête ? J'ai bien entendu ton désir de liberté. Je l'accepte. T'ai-je forcé à faire quoi que ce soit ? demande-t-il, soudain inquiet.

- Non… non, pardon. Avoue-t-elle, un peu honteuse.

Le viking sourit et lui écarte les cuisses du genou, puis s'installe tout contre elle.

- Tu me plais beaucoup… j'aurais beaucoup de peine si tu repoussais mes avances… surtout maintenant que je t'ai « goûté »…

Sookie sent le désir du viking grandir entre ses cuisses et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

- Malgré tout, princesse, je vais te poser la question et je respecterais ta réponse : veux-tu être mon amante ? Veux-tu qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble, qu'on apprenne à se connaitre ? J'en ai très envie, moi.

La jeune fille allait répondre « pourquoi pas » quand il rajoute précipitamment :

- Je ne te parle pas d'amour, Sookie, soyons clair. Tu en es consciente ?

Le visage de l'humaine se ferme. Elle gigote pour se dégager et Eric se décale à regret. Elle se retrouve entre eux, dévisageant le viking, un nœud dans la gorge. Un silence s'installe. C'est Bill qui prend la parole d'une petite voix douce :

- Il n'en est pas sûr en ce moment, mais Eric ne sait pas ce que veut dire aimer quelqu'un, Sookie, ça, je peux te le dire ! Il ne s'y autorise pas, inquiet d'être vulnérable. Tu vois, moi par exemple : il m'apprécie, me désir –beaucoup- dit Bill en levant les yeux au ciel… Mais, contrairement à moi, qui suis tombé amoureux sans m'en rendre compte, lui ne m'accorde que tendresse, caresse et protection. Et Pam, c'est pareil. Nous nous en contentons, c'est tout a fait suffisant, mais…

- Tu… tu es amoureux, Bill ? murmure Eric.

- Ben…Oui ! Je te l'ai dit dès le premier soir… s'étonne celui-ci.

- Mais… je croy… enfin j'avais pensé… tu… mais… bafouille le viking, troublé.

Bill sourit, légèrement moqueur et prend Sookie à témoin :

- Au moins, nous l'aurons vu bafouiller une fois ! Tu m'aideras à le lui rappeler quand il aura retrouvé la mémoire ? Lance Bill pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sookie approuve et retrouve le sourire.

- Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que derrière son masque… Il y a quelqu'un qui gagne à être connu…

Bill esquisse un sourire narquois et poursuit :

- Bon, je ne te dis pas du tout ça pour te garder a porter de main et dans l'espoir de pouvoir encore un jour promener ma langue par là… susurre le beau brun, décidément d'humeur rieuse, en laissant sa main glisser le long de sa cuisse.

Sookie éclate de rire en repoussant sa caresse. Bill la regarde avec tendresse et termine :

- Non, sincèrement, je pense que tu peut être bien avec lui, du moment que tu ne lui demande pas de « t'aimer ». Tu ne peux pas, tu ne dois pas attendre ça de lui. C'est la seule condition.

- Super… maintenant, je ne sais plus où me mettre là… marmonne le viking, gêné.

Sookie sourit et prend un instant pour réfléchir : Elle a apprécié la franchise de Bill. Cela a mit des mots sur ses impressions. Elle sent un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Elle se tourne vers Eric et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres :

- Très bien. Du moment que tu me laisse le choix, pourquoi pas faire un essai ? J'ai passé une excellente soirée… Et puis au moins, tu dois en avoir des choses à me raconter, avec une vie comme… Ah non, mince, j'avais oublié !

- Ah oui, d'ailleurs, Sookie ! Tu as pu joindre Claudine ? S'affole Bill tout d'un coup.

- Heu… non. Je n'ai pas réussit. Murmure Sookie, un peu confuse : elle n'avait pas essayé !

Bill se frotte les yeux et s'assoit, le visage sérieux.

- il faut absolument y arriver, Sookie. La reine est passée au Fangtasia tout à l'heure, comme je te le disais… dit-il en regardant Eric qui acquiesce… Elle était folle de rage et a fait un scandale, annonçant déjà à tout le monde que ce club lui appartiendrait avant la fin de la semaine : elle a avancé le procès à après demain !

Sookie s'assoit et, mal à l'aise, s'esquive :

- Très bien. Demain matin je… j'y mets toute mon énergie, c'est promis ! Heu… je peux demander qu'est-ce que vous entendez par procès ?

Les deux vampires expliquent en détail : la raclée qu'avait reçu Bill et leur vengeance par la correction… puis les menaces de la reine. Rougissante, Sookie proteste :

- Oh, non ! Vous n'avez pas fait ça…

Les yeux sur ses genoux, elle imagine la scène, surtout une…

- Vous… vous l'avez pris tous les deux en même temps ? Souffle-t-elle.

Bill et Eric se sourient.

- Elle aime la sodomie ? transmet le viking.

- Nous ne l'avons pas fait souvent, elle avait honte… mais ça s'était bien passé. Répond Bill en pensée. Il fait la moue et rajoute : C'est une humaine, elle ne pourrait pas supporter, pas encore.

- Je sais pas… murmure Eric a voix haute, pensif.

A ces mots, Sookie reprend ses esprits et les regarde : leur petits sourires amusés l'inquiète beaucoup et elle se lève.

- Hey ho ! C'est même pas la peine d'y penser !

- Mais… c'est toi qui y pense !

- Pas du tout, obsédés ! Je monte. Bonne nuit Dit-elle précipitamment en ramassant sa robe.

Les deux hommes la regardent monter l'escalier puis Bill se lève. Il se rhabille sous le regard aiguisé de son maître.

- rentre. Je convoque le notaire pour 20h, demain, pour signer l'acte concernant Sookie, ça te va ?

- Oui, j'y serais… murmure Eric.

Bill se penche pour saisir sa chemise mais Eric, par son regard insistant, le coupe dans son mouvement. Bill lui adresse un regard furtif et se mord la lèvre. Hum… il en veut encore. Il se redresse et attend.

- C'est vrai que je te désir beaucoup… est-ce ainsi aussi d'habitude ? chuchote le viking en s'agenouillant devant lui.

- Oui, je… je ne me l'explique pas. Que moi je te désir, c'est normal : tu es mon maître, ton sang est en moi. Mais… tu semble être complètement accroc aussi… c'est comme la télépathie : je ne me l'explique pas.

Eric cherche ses mots.

- Bill… j'ai envie de… sport…

Comprendre : violence. Bill le dévisage intensément en réfléchissant : Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ici : ils détruiraient le salon.

- A 8km au nord-ouest d'ici, il y a un lac, magnifique. Tu es bien plus rapide que moi, mais je connais mieux la forêt. Met ton jean, vampire et essaye donc de m'attraper !

Et il se volatilise aussitôt. Eric, surprit, met quelques secondes à réaliser… Oh…oui ! Une partie de chasse : parfait ! En un clin d'œil, il enfile son pantalon, déjà trop serré, et se lance à la poursuite de sa proie.

Bill arrive sur les berges du lac avec un profond sentiment de satisfaction : il a réussit à maintenir la distance ! Il observe la quiétude des lieux en se demandant combien de temps il lui reste et si cette course aura satisfait l'envie de « sport » du maître ou, au contraire, aiguisé son appétit. Un bruit près de lui attire son attention, il se concentre dans cette direction en se demandant quel animal se rapproche ainsi : à la fois méfiant et déterminé. Soudain, un sourire apparait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu peux sortir, Sam, je t'ai reconnu !

Le chien sort du buisson en trottant gaiement. Bill s'accroupit à sa hauteur et le regarde gentiment :

- Tu va bien ? ça fait longtemps que…

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouve projeté au sol. Le chien émet un jappement scandalisé devant cette attaque enragée. Les deux hommes se battent férocement. L'assaillant est un vampire aussi, apparemment. Il ne prend pas le temps d'essayer de l'identifier et prenant son courage à deux pattes, il saute sur l'agresseur, le mordant au bras.

Eric grogne avec rage et, saisissant le chien par la peau du cou, il l'arrache de son bras et s'apprête à l'égorger quand Bill hurle :

- Arrête, bon dieu ! C'est Sam !

Quoi ?

- Sam ! le patron de Sookie, c'est un métamorphe, il a cru que tu m'attaquais ! Transmet rapidement le beau brun.

Eric se fige un instant.

- ça ? c'est le patron se Sookie ? Tu te fou de moi ?

- Pas du tout ! lâche-le s'il te plait...

Le viking s'exécute d'un air suspicieux. Bill éclate de rire devant le drame qu'il a faillit commettre et se remet debout. Sam, rassuré, se transforme et demande :

- Eric ? Je ne t'avais pas reconnu… mais, je croyais que vous étiez amis tous les deux…

- C'est un peu plus compliquer que ça : Eric est mon maître, Sam.

- Ah bon ?… mais pourquoi il voulait te tuer alors ?

- Non, on se battait c'est tout… Il… il aime bien se battre avec moi…

- Ah bon ? Mais… pourquoi êtes-vous torse-nus ?

Eric, affuté a l'extrême par cette poursuite nocturne, commence a tourner autour de lui avec un air gourmand.

- Parce qu'après la bagarre, on passe a autre chose. Dis-donc, toi… on ne t'a jamais appris que c'est pas beau de mordre les gens sans raison… je me demande si je ne vais pas faire pareil, moi… tu m'a l'air d'avoir bon goût… menace-t-il en le scrutant de la tête au pied, sans aucun égard pour sa pudeur.

Bill hausse les yeux au ciel et attrape son poignet fermement.

- Hors de question ! Arrête un peu Eric, tu…

Le regard que lui lance alors son maître lui coupe la parole. Il le lâche aussitôt.

- Très bien, je me vengerais donc sur toi… tu as dix secondes.

- Bon, on va te laisser, Sam. Merci d'avoir essayé de me porter secours, ça me touche, vraiment…

L'humain entend à peine les mots, complètement captivé par le comportement du viking qui fait les cent pas juste derrière Bill, les yeux braqué sur sa nuque. On dirait un tigre dans sa cage, juste avant d'être nourrit. Il y a une telle tension entre eux… Sam est troublé, ne comprend pas ce qui le gêne a ce point.

- Sept.

- Je file. Eric, ne le touche pas, hein ? lâche Bill, l'air inquiet.

- Six.

Bill se volatilise et Eric continue son décompte en fixant Sam d'un air amusé, se rapprochant un peu plus a chaque chiffre. Arrivé à zéro, leur ventre s'effleure et… il disparait. Sam pousse un grand soupire de soulagement. Mais… qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à bouger? Il n'était pas hypnotisé quand même ? Sam, en retrouvant sa forme de chien rentre chez lui, perplexe. Quelle tension entre eux… Il y avait quelque chose qui le turlupinait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Le vampire centenaire avait presque atteint le porche de sa maison quand il fut plaqué au sol.

- Oh, non ! J'y étais presque ! proteste-t-il, déçu.

Il se débat un peu, mais Eric ne semble plus disposé a se battre et se contente de l'immobiliser en observant l'environnement.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Chez moi. La maison de Sookie est à 200m, par le cimetière.

- Ah… très bien ! Je vais pouvoir te faire crier sans crainte de la réveiller, alors ?

A ces mots, Bill sent une vague d'inquiétude l'envahir, sans savoir pourquoi. Rapidement ses craintes se confirment quand il sent son maître le balancer en sac a patates sur son dos.

- On peut entrer ?

- Bien sûr. Accepte le beau brun, anxieux.

Le viking entre dans la maison et, repérant la table du séjour, le flanque dessus sans ménagement. Bill le dévisage avec appréhension pendant qu'il lui défait son pantalon nerveusement. Son visage est fermé et il ne lève pas les yeux sur lui. Eric balance l'habit à l'autre bout de la pièce et sort les crocs en lui écartant les jambes d'un geste brusque, le regard sadique.

Bill sent la panique le submerger : il a déjà vu ce regard. Il essaye de la contrôler mais non, une sombre terreur l'envahie tout d'un coup. Non. Non : il n'a plus le courage… Il ferme les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Les vannes s'ouvrent d'un coup et il se met à trembler, une larme coule :

- Maître… gémit-il. Pas ça, s'il te plait. Non. Eric… tu m'avais dis que tu ne le referais plus. Je t'en prie ! Pas ce soir en tout cas, j'ai pas la force, je ne sais pas pourquoi… demain, peut-être, d'accord ?

- Mais… qu'est ce qui te prend ? souffle le viking, complètement stupéfait par l'affolement de son filleul.

Bill essuie ses yeux et se redresse un peu, sur ses gardes. Il regarde Eric et, constant son visage inquiet et la disparition de son agressivité, il se calme un peu et s'explique :

- Mais… j'ai cru que… tu allais me mordre…là.

- Quoi ? mais tu es dingue ? Comment as-tu pu croire ça ?

- Mais…parce que tu avais l'air… j'ai cru… et puis, comme tu l'as déjà fait… J'avais réussit à gérer sur le moment, mais, là… je ne sais pas pourquoi… je ne m'en sens plus capable. Excuse-moi. Ou alors laisse-moi deux minutes, si tu veux. Il faut que je me calme. Dit-il en se rallongeant.

Les yeux au plafond, il fait le vide pour retrouver son sang froid. Façon de parler, bien entendu…

- Assit ! Aboi Eric, énervé.

Bill s'assoit dans un sursaut.

- Tu ne veux pas me laisser deux minutes ?

- Mais deux minutes pour quoi, bon dieu ? Pour que tu trouve le courage de supporter que je te mutile ?

- Mais? … oui.

- Arrête !

Eric recule, l'air horrifié. Il pose une main sur sa bouche et s'écroule dans un des fauteuils du salon. Bill, prenant conscience de son erreur, baisse les yeux et descend de la table. Il vient s'assoir a ses pieds et pose sa tête contre son genou, lui tournant le dos.

- Mais qui suis-je, Bill ? Comment as-tu pu dire à Sookie qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance… alors que j'ai pris du plaisir à te faire… ça ! Suis-je donc un monstre ?

- Bien sûr que tu en es un : tu es un vampire, un barbare de mile ans. Un des être les plus puissants qui existe sur terre, ne reconnaissant aucune autorité. Seul ton maître pouvait te contrôler un peu, mais… il est mort.

- C'est pourtant lui qui t'a donné à moi.

- Oui. Je pense qu'il espérait qu'en te liant a moi, je t'adoucisse un peu. Que je te redonne l'envie de retrouver ton côté humain.

- Et tu crois qu'en me laissant faire ça, tu m'aide ?

- Non… bien sûr. Excuse-moi. Mais tu ne l'as fais qu'une fois, et qu'a moi, apparemment. Mais c'est vrai : je ne te laisserais plus faire ça.

- Hum. (silence) Quand j'ai dit « crier », je ne pensais pas « de douleur », Bill.

- Ben oui, j'ai bien comprit, maintenant. Désolé, je t'ai gâché ton plaisir. (silence) Mais c'est fou quand même ! J'ai complètement paniqué ! D'habitude, je supporte tout, très bien. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Moi je sais.

Bill se retourne et le regarde.

- Tu as dû prendre les rênes à cause de mon amnésie : tu t'es senti libre et maître de toi même, et puis tu as passé un bon moment tout à l'heure avec Sookie et moi, tu étais heureux, je l'ai très bien ressentit, ça m'a comblé aussi… mais cet incident t'a brutalement rappeler ta condition d'esclave. Trop brutalement. C'est moi qui es gâché ton plaisir, mon fils. Pardon.

- Mais non, tu dis…

- Peu importe ! coupe Eric.

Il pose la main sur ses cheveux, esquissant une caresse affectueuse. Il sourit et demande :

- Puis-je me faire pardonner ? Une petite Pipe peut-être ?

Bill éclate de rire.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais faite celle-là !

Eric, un air espiègle sur le museau, se lève et l'invite à l'assoir sur le fauteuil. Bill s'exécute et le viking s'agenouille entre ses jambes.

- Voilà. Attrape tes chevilles… Hum… parfait. Tu vois, c'est ta pudeur qui rend cette position excitante. Je sens ta gêne… et j'adore ça. Quelle bonne idée de m'avoir donné un hétéro quand même !

Eric caresse l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec douceur, les yeux rivé à son intimité.

- Bill ?

- Maître ?

Je vais te lécher, te sucer et te doigter, jusqu'à l'orgasme. Je veux que tu jouisses dans ma bouche. Ce n'est pas un test, tu n'a pas à « résister », tu prends le temps qui te convient, même si c'est long, tu ne t'occupe pas de moi, tu ne pense qu'à ton plaisir, d'accord ?

- Mais…

- Quoi ? je ne te l'ai jamais faite non plus celle-là ?

- Mais non.

- Et bien… savoure.

Bill bascule la tête en arrière et regarde les détails de son salon. Humm… a chaque fois qu'il reviendra dans cette pièce il y repensera… c'est certain !

Une pensée affectueuse pour Sookie le traverse : comme il a apprécié sa visite ! Il l'a bu, l'a aimé et surtout… elle semblait a nouveau lui faire confiance et le regardait avec tendresse. Son maître l'avait bluffé en acceptant de la partager avec lui.

Eric doit absolument retrouver la mémoire, c'est certain, mais le petit séjour en féérie et ce changement de comportement était quand même providentiel pour l'instant : tant de chose vécu ensemble depuis, qu'il pensait pourtant impossible ! Il craquait déjà pour son maître, c'est vrai… mais là… il fond !

Se détendant progressivement, il se décale légèrement sur le côté, lâche ses chevilles, installe un mollet sur le dos de son partenaire et l'autre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il ouvre la bouche de bonheur, puis s'humecte les lèvres… hum… non. Il lui manque quelque chose pour être parfaitement bien.

- Donne- la moi. Transmet-il.

- Non, c'est ton plaisir.

- Alors donne-la-moi, je la veux !

- Non.

- Putain ! gronde Bill.

Il repousse Eric et se lève, l'air menaçant :

- Tu enlève ton jean tout de suite ou je t'en mets une !

Son amant éclate de rire et s'exécute, ravi. Bill salive en voyant son érection.

- Je ne me l'explique pas… murmure-t-il.

- Tu veux bien qu'on retourne près du feu, chez Sookie ?

- Oh oui. Au contraire.

Une vingtaine de seconde plus tard, ils sont sur le tapis devant la cheminée. S'installant confortablement en 69 sur le côté, ils prennent enfin tout leur temps et s'offrent un long moment de pure douceur.

Après l'amour, Bill à du mal à décoller. Sur le ventre, contemplant les flammes pendant que son maître, allongé sur le flanc contre lui, caresse son dos d'une main distraite, il ne parvient pas à interrompre ce moment.

- Je voudrais revivre cette soirée éternellement.

- Pareil. Approuve le viking.

- Tu va me manquer.

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu auras retrouvé la mémoire. Tu es tellement… différent !

- T'es bête ! c'est toujours moi… et si tu cherche, sincèrement, tu me retrouveras… Je suis sûr que l'autre moi te manque un peu aussi.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu es toujours occupé, très prit par tes obligations. Jamais tu ne m'avais consacré autant de temps en une seule fois. Jamais tu n'as été aussi doux.

Bill se retourne et le dévisage, malheureux. Eric lui sourit, un peu moqueur et l'embrasse. Bill savoure cet adieu, les yeux clos. Puis rassemble son courage, un nœud dans la gorge :

- Allez, j'y vais. Lâche-t-il en se détachant d'un coup.

Il se lève, se rhabille en toute hâte. Il faut qu'il parte, vite. Vite. Vite ! Il se dirige vers la porte sans un regard pour Eric.

- Tu ne me dis pas au revoir ? demande celui-ci d'une voix douce.

Bill s'immobilise, la main sur la poignée. Il rentre la tête dans les épaules et, sans se retourner articule difficilement :

- Bonne nuit, maître.

Et il quitte la maison. Eric se lève et regarde l'heure : 6h. Il remet une grosse bûche pour la fin de la nuit et fait le bilan. Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, il s'étire et murmurant :

- Oh, Eric… Je ne sais pas qui tu es vraiment, mais j'espère que tu as conscience de la chance que tu as !

Il monte dans la chambre de Sookie et la regarde dormir, attendrit. Puis, avec audace, il ouvre le lit et s'installe derrière elle. Elle gémit et ouvre les yeux :

- Eric ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se cale bien contre elle, et sa main dans la sienne et le nez dans ses cheveux, il soupire de plaisir et s'immobilise :

- Tendresse, caresse et protection. Dors, ma belle, je veille sur toi.

Sookie, un peu surprise, fini par se détendre et s'endort, nimbée d'un merveilleux sentiment de sécurité. Humm… ça faisait longtemps.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 10 : Eric est dans la place …

A son réveil, Sookie, de nouveau seule dans son lit puisque le jour s'est levé, se fait une promesse : joindre Niall aujourd'hui. Eric, sans ses souvenirs, allait voir toute sa vie réduite en miette à cause d'elle !

Elle descend se préparer son « petit dej » mais fait un détour par le salon. Elle observe la pièce en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille : un franc sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres : non, y'a pas a dire, c'était une excellente soirée !

Elle déjeune le cœur léger, se demandant si Eric, une fois dans son état normal souhaiterait toujours « faire un bout de chemin » avec elle… Si oui : tant mieux : il est tellement beau, sécurisant et… bon ! Si non : bof, serait-ce bien grave après-tout ? Non. Bill lui avait dit de rien attendre de son maître. En tout cas, elle est bien contente d'avoir pu vivre ce moment avec lui. Ça, au moins, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne pourrait plus lui enlever en tout cas !

La cuisine débarrassée, elle sort dans son jardin et se dirige vers la tombe de sa grand-mère. Là, elle s'agenouille et inspire profondément, les yeux clos.

- Prince, s'il te plait… je veux te parler…

La lumière du cimetière change et une voix grave se fait entendre :

- Moi, je le préfère comme ça.

Sookie ouvre les yeux en souriant. Elle se lève et saute au cou de son aïeul.

- Bonjour !

- Oui, oui… bonjour. Répond Niall, un peu confus de tant d'effusion.

Il la regarde avec tendresse et reprend ses distances. Sookie attaque le vif du sujet aussitôt :

- Peux-tu lui rendre la mémoire ?

- Je te le répète, Sookie, je le préfère comme ça, il est moins dangereux pour toi, et tu le sais très bien.

La jeune fille baisse les yeux : il a raison. Malgré tout elle insiste :

- Grand-père, Eric est un vampire dangereux, c'est sûr, mais j'ai appris à le connaitre, surtout depuis deux jours… dit-elle en rougissant.

Niall lève un sourcil sévère.

- Tu… tu sais ?

Il acquiesce en silence. Sookie assume et poursuit :

- Bref, rend-lui sa mémoire, s'il te plait. Je saurais le gérer car j'ai compris pas mal de chose hier et je me sens redevable pour lui.

- Vraiment ? demande le Faé, dubitatif.

- Oui, vraiment ! Fais-moi confiance… j'ai… j'ai besoin de lui.

- Mais tu peux le garder… comme il est là. Propose Niall sournoisement.

Sookie se fige un instant : Ah ? Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça… C'est vrai qu'elle l'aurait pour elle toute seule ! Elle réfléchit rapidement.

Non. Déjà, hier, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal en couchant avec ses deux hommes… mais de garder l'esprit d'Eric en otage… pour son propre confort ? Non. Là, elle est certaine que c'est quelque chose de mal, d'égoïste et de mesquin. Elle ne veut pas avoir ça sur la conscience.

- Ton fils est tombé amoureux d'une femme remarquable, Prince et… elle ne m'a pas appris à régler mes problèmes au détriment d'autrui : Eric m'a sauver la vie : je ne veux pas qu'il ai des ennuis à cause de moi, point.

Niall lève les yeux au ciel et soupire : quelle tête de mule ! Toutefois, à l'évocation de la romance qui avait lié son fils et sa grand-mère, une vague de tendresse le parcourt. Sookie est une jeune fille bien et pour rien au monde il ne souhaite la rendre malheureuse. Il esquisse une moue fatiguée et murmure :

- Très bien, comme tu veux. Mais il ne se souviendra pas de la féérie ni de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis.

Sookie hausse les épaules.

- ça me va très bien. Dit-elle avec assurance.

Niall la dévisage puis, enfin, s'autorise un sourire. Il est tellement heureux de la voir si déterminée, souriante : pleine de vie ! Il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre…

- Je repasse à son réveil. Dit-il en disparaissant.

- A tout à l'heure… murmure Sookie.

Elle part travailler avec bonne humeur, contente que le prince l'ai comprise et exaucée. Le soir venu, la jeune fille attend le crépuscule avec impatience. Elle monte et attend dans la chambre d'Eric, assise sur le lit. Le viking sort du « trou à rat » à l'instant précis ou le soleil disparait à l'horizon. Il ouvre l'armoire et lui sourit gentiment.

- Bonjour, beau gosse. S'exclame la jeune fille, radieuse.

Il la contemple et, rapidement, son expression change et il se lèche les lèvres.

- Bonjour princesse… dit-il en s'agenouillant à ses pieds, effleurant ses mollets.

- Bonne nouvelle ! tu vas retrouver ta mémoire !

- Hum ? super…lâche-t-il par politesse.

Le viking, les yeux perdus sur ses cuisses, n'a prêté aucune attention à son propos. Il a envie d'elle : lô faim Eric ! Et il se délecte à l'idée de la drainer. Déjà fébrile, il se penche et embrasse ses genoux. Sookie le repousse violement. Il grogne de surprise.

- Contrôle-toi, vampire ! cri-elle, en colère. Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Quoi ? ben oui, je vais retrouver la mémoire…

Son amant la dévisage en fronçant les sourcils puis tout d'un coup prend conscience qu'elle n'est pas du tout d'humeur coquine et qu'il a été très maladroit.

- Oh… excuse-moi, ma belle, je… j'avais faim de toi… dit-il avec un petit air malheureux.

- Tu vois ce que je voulais dire, Sookie ? Qui te dit que tu pourras le repousser quand il aura retrouvé sa mémoire ? Lance une voix grave derrière le viking.

Celui-ci se retourne lentement, incrédule : il n'avait même pas perçu sa présence. Il se tourne franchement vers lui, toujours a genoux et demande :

- Vous êtes le prince des faés ?

Niall acquiesce. Son visage fermé n'exprime que du mépris.

- Vous… vous êtes contrarié parce que je lui témoigne de l'intérêt ? Je n'avais pas l'intention de la forcer vous savez. S'excuse Eric

- J'espère bien ! vous n'êtes… qu'un monstre. Lâche Niall, dégoûté.

Eric encaisse le reproche avec amertume, cela faisait écho à sa conversation avec Bill hier. Il baisse les yeux, contrarié. Sookie se lève et le regarde. Le beau blond fini par lever les yeux sur elle et s'assoit sur ses talons : soumit. La jeune fille réfléchit un instant puis se rassure.

- Rend-lui la mémoire, Niall, s'il te plait.

- Sookie… souffle le vampire. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, finalement. Bill m'a raconté les choses que je lui ai faites… je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, apparemment. Je préfèrerais que tu ne prennes pas ce risque. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'en vaille la peine…

Niall lève un sourcil de surprise. Sookie sourit et tend la main vers son amant, voulant qu'il se redresse. Il la saisit mais reste à genoux, portant sa douce chaleur à sa joue d'un air malheureux. Sookie regarde son aïeul avec un grand sourire :

- Dis-moi, prince, ce sort : il transforme quelqu'un en ce qu'il n'est pas ou bien plutôt, révèle sa nature profonde ?

- Il est plutôt révélateur d'habitude, oui… avoue Niall à contre cœur.

- Alors ! Tu vois qu'il a un bon fond…Allez, finissons-en.

Le faé, résigné, tend le bras vers l'homme agenouillé et pose la main sur son front. Une douce lumière apparait. Le visage d'Eric prend une expression surprise. Niall regarde Sookie intensément.

- J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas…

Sookie toujours souriante, hoche la tête :

- Non, ça ira, merci !

Niall lui rend son sourire et disparait. La jeune fille reporte son attention sur le vampire agenouillé à ses pieds. Elle s'amuse en constatant la position qu'ils on tous les deux. Eric retrouve de l'intensité dans son regard et fronce les sourcils. Il regarde autour de lui et fini par lever les yeux sur elle :

- Sookie ? tu es revenue ? où … où sommes-nous ?

- Chez moi.

- Mais ? … que fais-je chez toi ? demande Eric, absolument perplexe.

- Et bien… mais ! Tu viens de me demander en mariage, Eric ! ça ce se vois pas ? s'exclame Sookie très sérieusement, parvenant même a mettre une pointe d'indignation dans la voix.

Ravie de pouvoir garder son sérieux encore quelques secondes elle observe son amant et sa tête vaut le détour ! Complètement perdu, il réfléchit et cherche à rassembler ses esprits… mais impossible de se rappeler…

- En mariage ? souffle-t-il, incrédule.

Sookie éclate de rire et retire sa main, s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle fini même par s'allonger complètement morte de rire. Oh non ! La tronche de cake ! Trop drôle ! Eric se lève et la fixe, sa surprise se transformant petit à petit en vexation, sentant bien que c'était une blague à ses dépend. Puis son regard glisse sur sa robe, courte pour changer, et ses cuisses… Il sent la faim ressurgir.

- Bon, Sookie, tu m'explique ou je m'en vais. J'ai faim là… à moins que tu ne sois volontaire ? lance le viking, sachant que la peur la calmera tout de suite.

Sookie, se redresse sur ses coudes et le dévisage, tout sourire. Pas du tout la réaction attendue ! Le viking écarquille les yeux.

- Humm… je ne sais pas. Tu m'as déjà drainé deux fois hier et Bill une fois… je pense que ce ne serais pas très raisonnable.

Et sur ce, elle se lève et descend dans la cuisine sans le regarder. Complètement abasourdi, Eric la suit et la regarde lui chauffer une bouteille de TB.

- Allez viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Elle lui tend la bouteille et part s'assoir dans le salon. Eric fait de même et, s'asseyant près d'elle, boit, l'air contrarié.

- Quel sont tes derniers souvenirs ? Demande la jeune fille.

- J'étais à la Nouvelle Orléans, à un colloque de shérif. Et puis j'ai senti que Bill n'allait pas bien…

Il se coupe tout d'un coup avec un sursaut, persuadé d'en avoir trop dit.

- Je suis au courant pour ton lien avec Bill. Le rassure Sookie.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui… je vais te raconter ce qui te manque. Tu vas sûrement être très surprit… ne m'interrompt pas, d'accord ?

- Ok. Accepte le vampire, intéressé.

- Quand tu as senti la détresse de Bill, il était en féérie pour venir me sauver, j'étais mourante et seul son amour et notre lien pouvait lui permettre de me retrouver. Malheureusement, les autres faés l'ont attaqué dès son arrivée. Tu nous as retrouvés et Godric est intervenu pour vous protéger. Tu as sauvé Bill, tu m'as sauvé, moi, en me transfusant… mais tu as aussi menacé mon peuple de représailles alors le prince t'a effacé la mémoire pour t'en empêcher.

Elle le regarde et lui laisse le temps d'encaisser. Eric a parfaitement enregistré qu'il avait réussit à renforcer son lien de sang avec elle et que Bill était sauf : parfait ! Sookie continue :

- C'était il y a 4 jours, Eric. Tu avais perdu – entièrement – la mémoire. Tu avais complètement oublié… tout ! Ton nom, ta vie, Bill, moi, Pam… tout ! dit-elle, souriante.

Ah ? Moins parfait se dit le vampire…4 jours… mauvais pour les affaires ça…

- Tu étais : adorable ! tout mignon, gentil, poli… vulnérable. Enonce Sookie, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, choisissant part hasard les même mots que Bill.

Oh là là, ennuis en perspective se dit Eric.

- Bref totalement l'inverse de ce que tu es d'habitude ! Ajoute-t-elle avec une pointe de moquerie.

- Sympa ! lâche Eric, amusé.

Ils échangent un regard complice un instant et elle poursuit :

- Malheureusement, la reine me cherche toujours et comme tu semble disposé à continuer de me protéger, elle t'a assigné en justice pour viol en réunion pour se venger. Bill t'expliquera mieux que moi, je n'ai pas tout comprit… Bref, même si je t'aurais bien gardé comme tu étais : tu étais trop craquant ! (soupire) Bill m'a supplié d'intervenir pour que tu retrouve la mémoire, que sinon, tu allais tout perdre… J'ai donc demandé au prince de lever ton amnésie. Il nous a quitté il y a dix minutes. Conclu Sookie, ravie.

- Tout mignon? grimace Eric.

Sookie rit doucement et acquiesce, attendrie. Eric la dévisage et son sourire arrogant refait surface.

- Au point de te faire craquer enfin ? C'est vrai cette histoire de morsure ?

Le visage de Sookie se ferme.

- Je n'aime pas le ton que tu prends, Eric. Si tu veux le savoir, il faudra que tu retrouve tes bonnes manières.

Eric, vexé, soupire et se détourne. Quelles bonnes manières ? Il ne va pas la supplier pour savoir… Il finira bien par le découvrir.

- En tout cas, toi, tu n'as pas perdu ton mordant…marmonne-t-il en fouillant ses poches.

Il trouve son téléphone et appelle son filleul.

- Bill, c'est moi. Je suis chez Sookie, tu p… hein ? Ben oui, bien sûr !... quoi ?... Heu, non (silence) Ah bon ?... d'accord. Et il raccroche, perplexe.

- Et bien, il a pris de l'assurance celui-ci en une semaine ! Il va falloir que je remette les pendule a l'heure… menace-t-il d'un air contrarié. Bon, Sookie, Bill me dit que tu ne peux pas rester seule, que la reine pourrait essayer de te kidnapper…

- Oui, elle a essayé hier. Confirme Sookie.

- Quoi ? mais… comment as-tu pu lui échapper ?

- Tu vis ici depuis 3 jours, bébé, tu ne l'as pas laissé faire.

- Je vis ici dep… Bébé ? c'est moi que tu traite de bébé ? aboi Eric, visiblement énervé par cette situation qu'il ne contrôle pas.

Sookie éclate de rire. Le vampire se penche sur elle, tout près, menaçant.

- Tu te moque de moi ?

La jeune fille ne se démonte pas :

- Oh oui ! Tu es ridicule à faire ton petit chef ! Heureusement que tu as Bill, mon bonhomme, parce que sinon, t'aurais vraiment été dans le caca. Pff…je te préférerais amnésique ! lui lance-t-elle, le regard plein de défi.

Elle lève la main et lui caresse la joue, puis tout d'un coup songeuse:

- Humm, oui… je préférais te voir embrasser Bill avec tendresse, le regard plein de douceur. Murmure-t-elle.

- Tu… tu as partagé notre intimité ? souffle Eric, abasourdit.

La jeune fille acquiesce et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se détache et le regarde sérieusement :

- si tu tiens à moi, un tout petit peu, si tu souhaite continuer ce qu'on a commencé, cherche cet homme qui était là hier et qui m'a séduite. Il est là, en toi, quelque part. Je ne veux avoir à faire qu'à lui. Enonce-t-elle gentiment.

Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Eric panique au lieu de profiter de la situation. Il a un mouvement de recule et se lève en la dévisageant intensément.

- On… on a couché ensemble ?

- Cherche la réponse dans ton cœur, et tu sauras.

Le viking cherche une explication. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à se rappeler une chose aussi importante ? Il attend ça depuis des mois ! Depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle ! Se sentant impuissant, il se renfrogne dans sa mauvaise humeur et lâche :

- Je n'ai pas de cœur, Sookie, tu devrais le savoir.

Sookie se lève aussi et le regarde en souriant, très sûr d'elle.

- Mais oui ! Et puis tu n'es pas attaché à Godric, Pam ou Bill non plus, hein ? (silence) Moi, je vois clair en toi, Eric. Pense ce que tu veux, je n'attends rien de toi de toute façon. Conclu-t-elle en levant une main pour terminer la conversation.

Eric encaisse difficilement tout cela. Il se sent vulnérable et n'apprécie pas du tout ! Un silence s'installe. Sookie, les bras croisés, le dévisage dans l'attente de sa conclusion. Ne voyant aucune issue, Eric se ressaisit et dit :

- Viens, on va au Fangtasia.

- Pourquoi ?

J'ai rendez-vous avec un notaire et Bill ne veux pas te laisser seule tant que les papiers ne sont pas signés.

Le trajet en voiture se passe dans un lourd silence, chacun cogitant intensément au sujet de l'autre. Sookie estime qu'elle a été suffisamment patiente et sincère, elle a déjà laissé la porte grande ouverte : s'il ne veut pas la passer : tant pis, elle n'ira pas le chercher de force !

Eric, lui est très contrarié car il ne voit pas comment il peut revenir vers elle sans perdre la face : cette humaine est si différente ! Elle ne le craignait pas beaucoup déjà, mais là… Elle semble avoir presque un ascendant sur lui et ça le déstabilise énormément.

Arrivé au club, Eric, sans un regard pour ses enfants, s'installe aussitôt à la table où le notaire à disposé les papiers et se plonge dans la lecture avec concentration. Sookie se dirige vers Bill et lui dépose un tendre baiser sur la joue :

- Salut !

- Bonjour, mon ange. Bill la regarde avec tendresse puis reporte son attention sur son compagnon… Ça va ? ponctuant sa demande d'un coup de menton dans la direction d'Eric.

Sookie lève les yeux au ciel.

- Moyen. Il est tout énervé de ne pas savoir vraiment où il en est.

- Tiens donc ? s'étonne Bill avec espièglerie.

En rentrant se coucher hier, Bill était très déçu de « perdre » ce compagnon si différent, mais en observant son maître depuis qu'il est rentré : son assurance et son petit air contrarié l'avait aussitôt rassuré. Eric avait raison, hier, ce côté-là aussi lui avait manqué et il était ravi que tout rentre dans l'ordre, enfin.

- Bill, on se passera de tes commentaires, merci ! Grogne Eric entre ses dents.

- Pff… souffle Bill, exaspéré.

Sookie émet un petit rire moqueur. Le viking lève les yeux sur eux et, en constatant que tous les deux se regarde avec complicité, parfaitement détendus, il se promet de régler ça plus tard. Son regard glisse sur Pam et ce qu'il lit dans ses yeux : une grande passion… mêlée… d'une ferme assurance… Le rend pour le moins perplexe. Elle a très envie de lui, mais… il y a quelque chose de nouveau… Mais que c'est-il donc passé pendant cette « absence » ?

Eric se repenche sur ses papiers et a du mal à se concentrer.

- C'est une bonne idée ce contrat, c'est de qui ? transmet-il.

- De toi. Répond Bill. Tu avais perdu ta mémoire mais… on peut dire que cela valorisait plutôt ton intelligence ou tes qualités d'amant. Ajoute Bill d'un ton léger.

Eric le regarde aussitôt :

- C'est impossible. C'était déjà parfait.

Bill lève un sourcil effronté et transmet :

- Vraiment ?

Eric écarquille les yeux, fini de lire l'acte rapidement puis signe. Le notaire et Pam font de même puis Sookie. Un peu à contre cœur d'ailleurs, appréciant moyen d'être sur un « contrat de vente », mais bon. Le notaire prend congé et Eric convoque Bill dans son bureau. Arrivé dans la pièce, Eric claque la porte. Bill se retourne vers lui, très calme.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sookie ?

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Elle a laissé entendre qu'on avait couché ensemble et qu'elle nous a même vu échanger un baiser !

Toujours aussi franche. S'amuse Bill.

- C'est donc vrai ?

- Ah oui… Et même plus qu'un baiser…

- Co…comment ça ? Nous avons couché tous les trois ensemble ?

Bill s'appuis sur le bureau et pose les bras de chaque coté, très ouvert. Son sourire espiègle et son regard direct sont sans équivoque : il allume son maître. Eric sent le désir monter et sa colère s'effondre d'un coup. Il s'approche de lui et murmure :

- Putain ! On se l'ai faite tous les deux ?

Bill acquiesce en haussant les sourcils « et oui, incroyable, hein ? ». Eric, sans réfléchir, lui saisi la nuque et l'embrasse fougueusement.

- Humm… tu m'as manqué… transmet-il.

Le beau brun, qui n'en demandait pas tant, ressert ses bras sur lui avec force et lui rend son baiser en grognant. Le souvenir de la veille ravivait sa passion. Eric fini par se détacher et le regarde sérieusement :

- Elle t'a donc pardonné ?

- Oui… et à ma grande surprise, elle s'est laissé convaincre par tes arguments sur la différence entre l'amour et le sexe, entre la tendresse et les promesses…

Ils restent un instant silencieux.

- Mais elle est à toi, maître, j'en suis conscient. s'empresse-t-il de rajouter… Je n'avais rien demandé, et elle non plus… c'est juste que tu nous voulais… tous les deux.

- Elle ne voulait pas coucher avec toi… et c'est moi qui lui ai fait changer d'avis ?

- Hum. Avoue Bill en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne crois pas que je l'aurais fait dans mon état normal. Dit Eric, pensif.

Je sais. Mais dans ton état normal, tu n'aurais pas réussit à la mettre dans ton lit. Lui rappelle Bill avec un haussement de sourcil. T'as vu comment vous êtes à couteau-tirés encore là ?

Eric rit de bon cœur. Un regard malicieux sur le museau, il murmure :

- La question est maintenant : comment renouveler l'exploit ?

- Bon courage ! encourage Bill en riant.

Sookie entre :

- Je peux rentrer chez moi, maintenant ? demande-t-elle, impatiente.

Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de répondre que Pam s'encadre dans la porte, un air exaspéré sur le visage :

- Et voilà ! Ginger est malade aussi. C'est la troisième qui appelle ce soir. Elles ont toutes la grippe.

La belle vampire ponctue sa phrase d'une grimace dégoûtée.

- Comment fait-on sans serveuse ? Il ne reste que Tom.

Bill regarde Sookie en souriant. Elle grimace et lève les yeux au ciel.

- Oh non, tu plaisantes ! J'ai déjà le service du midi au Merlotte dans les pattes !

J'ai rien dit. Proteste Bill en souriant, les mains en l'air.

Eric met une seconde à comprendre :

- Oh si… Sookie…

Il regarde Bill furtivement et rajoute, pas très sincère :

- S'il te plait.

Muff… l'aime pas trop dire ça, le viking… malgré tout il trouve un autre argument :

- Tu seras payée bien sûr, le salaire des trois serveuses absentes, plus une prime de nuit si tu veux.

- Tu me dois déjà trois jours d'hébergement.

- Et bien, tu repartiras avec le chèque demain matin, comme ça… c'est fait !

Sookie hésite, l'air méfiant.

- Alors ? Dois-je rentrer chez moi, maîtresse ? Ou peut-être je peux faire un peut de rangement dans les stocks, si on n'ouvre pas ? demande Tom en s'approchant de Pam.

Celle-ci lui accorde un petit sourire et répond :

- Attend deux minutes, trésor. Mademoiselle peut peut-être nous aider : c'est une collègue. Dit Pam d'un air fatigué.

- Ah ?

Tom se tourne vers Sookie et la regarde avec un grand sourire. La télépathe s'autorise une rapide incursion dans son esprit et y trouve un beau mélange de gentillesse et de dévotion pour ses employeurs… surtout une ! Il est aussi inquiet que le club n'ouvre pas aujourd'hui. Rassurée par sa présence, et toujours prête à donner un coup de main – surtout s'il y a des sous à la clef - elle capitule et dit :

- Bon, bon… ça va. Vous fermez a quelle heure ?

- Comme on veut, Sookie. Si c'est calme en fin de nuit, on fermera plus tôt pour que tu ne te fatigue pas trop. Promet Eric.

- Ben dit donc, elle est bien vu celle là ! se dit Tom.

- Pam ? Donne-lui un uniforme. Ordonne Eric.

Elle hausse les épaules et dit « suis-moi » à Sookie.

Seuls dans la pièce, les deux vampires mâles restent un instant pensif. Bill rompt le silence :

- J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour qu'il n'y ai pas trop de retard dans tes papiers mais je préfèrerais que tu vérifie, maître.

Bill passe derrière le bureau et commence à ouvrir les dossiers en souffrance. Eric s'approche de lui, tout près, trop près. Bill le regarde en coin et sourit :

- Alors là, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! Tu as du boulot pour toute la nuit au moins… et encore en te dépêchant si tu veux être dispo à la fermeture… sans parler que tu as un procès à préparer pour demain ! Alors, t'es gentil, tu te la mets sur l'oreille pour l'instant, on verra plus tard !

Eric grogne, lui attrape les poignets, les lui croise dans son dos et le plaque sur son bureau fermement. Bill rit en sentant son érection, à travers leurs pantalons, contre ses fesses. Malgré tout il continue :

- Eric… moi aussi j'ai envie de toi. (Soupire) Arrête. Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! Plus vite tu auras fini, plus vite tu seras disponible. Propose Bill gentiment.

Le viking le lâche à contre cœur. Son filleul se retourne et le regarde, souriant.

- Si je te fais mal, c'est exprès. Provoque le maître en plissant les yeux.

Le visage de Bill se ferme. Il prend son courage à deux mains et dit :

- Oui, ben, c'est nul. Je ne suis pas masochiste, moi. Tu as assez de partenaire qui aime souffrir comme ça. Moi, ça ne me plait pas et tu le sais.

- Tu es à moi ! Tonne Eric, soudain alarmé de cette rébellion.

- Oui, justement, je suis ton « fils » comme tu dis. Je suis a toi, entièrement, je te l'ai prouvé assez souvent je crois. Alors il serait peut-être temps que tu me considère comme tel. Je t'aime, moi, Eric… alors arrête de me traiter comme ton chien. Bien sûr, je dois être puni si j'agis mal : mais là, ce n'est pas le cas, alors je proteste, c'est normal.

- Tu ne le faisais pas avant. S'inquiète Eric d'une petite voix.

- Hier tu m'as dit que Godric ne t'avais certainement pas lié a moi pour te laisser agir comme un monstre, que mon abnégation ne t'aiderais pas à t'améliorer, qu'il fallait que je fasse mieux que ça… alors j'essaye, même si je prends un risque.

Un lourd silence s'installe, Eric, amer, analyse ses paroles avec soin. C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps, il sentait qu'il abusait avec sa progéniture, se comportant de façon un peu trop tyrannique… Mais d'avoir entendu les mots, ça le touche. Beaucoup. Il aurait préféré que cette conversation n'ai jamais lieu. Il faudrait être raisonnable et se comporter comme un adulte ? Mais ! Heu ! … pas envie ! Bill tranche :

- Bon écoutes, si ça te contrarie tant que ça, tu me mettras une raclée tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Mais, sois responsable et fait ton travail – maintenant- oui ?

- Ouais, ouais… grogne le viking en s'asseyant devant les dossiers. Montre-moi.

Et, mettant de côté sa rancœur (contre qui? Contre Bill ou contre lui?... il y réfléchira plus tard…) , il parvient à déclencher le mode « travail » et s'active efficacement.

Pendant ce temps les deux femmes vont aux vestiaires, près des toilettes du bar. Pam, le visage fermé, donne une tenue à Sookie : débardeur en coton noir et jupe longue, fourreau, fendue sur la cuisse, type « halloween ». Super ! se dit Sookie avec une grimace. Elle lève les yeux sur Pam et constate qu'elle la dévisage d'un air contrarié.

- ça ne va pas, Pam ? demande Sookie d'une petite voix.

La vampire garde le silence un instant puis soupire et accepte d'expliquer :

- je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, Sookie. J'ai peur que tu mettes ma famille en danger. Tu l'as déjà fait souvent.

- Ta… ta famille ?

- Eric et Bill.

Sookie baisse les yeux, elle comprend ses craintes. Elle n'a pas tord d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça.

- Je ne le fais pas exprès, tu sais. Si ma présence te gène, je m'en vais… dit Sookie sincèrement en lui rendant les habits.

Pam, au lieu de les lui prendre, met les mains sur les hanches et lui sort :

- Je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès, sinon tu serais déjà morte par mes soins chérie… mais, non. Ta présence ne me gène pas… c'est juste… (soupire) que moi, je n'ai pas la queue qui frétille dès que tu rentre dans la pièce !

Sookie éclate de rire.

- J'espère bien ! Sympa ton image, très parlante ! s'exclame Sookie, riant de bon cœur.

Pam fini par sourire et, finalement rit un peu. Elle se détend et hoche la tête.

- Tu sais comment ils sont… surtout depuis que Bill est là, Eric est…

- Insatiable. Fini Sookie… Hum, j'ai vu hier.

Pam acquiesce d'un air gourmand.

- Bill m'a raconté…

Elle baisse les yeux, et rajoute avec un sourire tendre :

- Il était heureux… tu n'imagine pas !

Sookie la regarde, un peu surprise.

- Vous… vous dites tout ? demande-t-elle en se changeant.

- Oui, nous sommes très proches maintenant. Répond Pam en admirant le paysage : humm mimi la blondinette finalement.

- Vous… êtes amants?

Pam lève un sourcil, un sourire sur les lèvres La jeune humaine capte son expression narquoise: question idiote apparemment! Elle termine de s'habiller… hum, pas si mal, plus confortable qu'elle ne le croyait au début… Pam la raccompagne au Bar et la briefe rapidement. Tom termine les explications. Immédiatement, elle le trouve sympathique et se cale sur lui pour trouver ses repères.

Le Bar ouvre et la soirée se déroule à merveille. Sookie, très professionnelle et efficace fait une grande impression aux habitués. Bill arrive en renfort derrière le comptoir vers minuit… et, ma foi tout roule comme sur des roulettes jusqu'à ce qu'elle grimace en voulant lever un plateau surchargé pour éviter un client maladroit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? s'inquiète le beau brun.

Je me suis fais mal à la nuque hier, et là, la douleur est revenue en faisant un faux mouvement.

- Ah? Tu veux qu'on demande à Tom s'il a des antalgiques?

- Non… non, je sais ce qu'il me faut. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Eric.

Bill, un peu surprit la suit des yeux. Il réfléchit un instant: Jaloux? Même pas, se rassure-t-il. Non. Sookie est à lui, point. Hum… il savoure cette sérénité. Content aussi d'avoir pu tenir tête a son maître tout à l'heure.

Sookie entre dans le bureau après avoir frappé un coup.

- J'avais pas dit "entrez". Grogne Eric aussitôt.

- Ouais, ben… si tu veux que je finisse la nuit, tu vas pourtant lever ton nez de ton travail deux minutes.

Il la regarde, très surprit par sa détermination.

- Quoi?

- Je te la fais courte: Hier, la reine m'a déplacé une vertèbre cervicale: tu as réussis a me soulager en me massant. Je viens de me refaire mal, là: tu peux m'aider?

- Tu te fou de moi? Souffle le viking sur ses gardes.

- Mais non, pas du tout! Dit-elle en s'approchant. Tu ne sens pas que j'ai mal?

- Si. Avoue-t-il, un peu inquiet de la voir s'approcher autant.

- Bon, alors, soulage-moi!

Et, sans attendre sa réponse, elle s'assoit sur ses genoux, dos à lui. Eric n'en revient pas : elle qui a toujours maintenu de larges distances de sécurité avec lui, se défendant férocement a la moindre allusion… elle balaye tout ça subitement ? Eric déglutit difficilement. Il pose les mains sur ses bras doucement, luttant pour gérer l'énorme vague d'émotion qui l'envahi.

- Sookie. Souffle-t-il, troublé.

- Hey ho! Reste calme, don juan. On ne couchera pas ensemble cette nuit, Ok? Je voudrais juste que tu me soulage, d'accord?

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demande…

- Eric? Reprend Sookie d'une voix radoucie.

- Hm?

- S'il te plait… contrôle-toi et fais ce qui est bon pour moi… Oui?

Le vampire ferme les yeux un instant et fait le vide. Une bonne minute s'écoule avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Retrouvant sa maîtrise de lui, il rouvre les yeux et un sourire carnassier se dessine sur ses lèvres. Oui, t'inquiète pas, ma belle, je vais m'occuper de ton cas… se dit-il avec un regard éloquent… heureusement qu'elle ne l'a pas vu…

Il s'applique et parvient à débloquer la situation rapidement. La jeune fille, aussitôt soulagée, se lève précipitamment. Autant cette intimité lui avait paru sensuelle la veille, autant là, elle est sur ses gardes et ne lui laisse aucune chance de dévier le massage en caresse. Niall avait sous-entendu qu'elle aurait du mal à le repousser, et elle souhaitait se prouver a elle-même, ce soir, que c'était faux.

- Parfait, merci.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, susurre Eric en se replongeant dans son travail.

- Non. Je viens de le faire, il n'y aura rien de plus. Lâche Sookie sur la défensive.

Eric qui a retrouvé toute son assurance, lève un regard amusé sur elle:

- La nuit n'est pas finie…énonce-t-il tranquillement.

La jeune fille plisse les yeux mais préfère ne pas répondre. Elle quitte son bureau en se demandant si elle a bien fait de lui demander ce massage finalement. Bon, pas trop le choix en même temps: elle n'aurait pas pu conduire comme ça… Elle reprend son service légèrement inquiète.

En fin de nuit, alors que le bar vient de fermer, une épouvantable fatigue l'écrase maintenant que l'activité a cessé. Elle grimace en pensant à toute la route qui lui reste a faire pour rentrer a Bon Temps.

- Tu veux rester dormir ici? Demande Bill d'une petite voix , devinant ses pensées.

- Oh non… ton maître me guette et je n'ai pas l'intention de satisfaire son appétit ce soir.

- D'accord… je ne voudrais pas que tu t'endormes au volant, c'est tout. Dit Bill avec un haussement d'épaule, son sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

- Tu as tord de te priver, Sookie… intervient Pam. J'ai aménagé une chambre d'amis très sympa, avec un grand lit… très confortable… explique-t-elle d'une voix tentatrice.

Bill la foudroie du regard, elle éclate de rire et enchaine:

- Je raccompagne Tom, frangin, Ok? Allez Sookie, Bonne nuit!

Et elle tourne les talons, suivi de son jeune humain. Sookie, curieuse, demande en baillant:

- Il y a une chambre d'amis ici?

- Heu… il y a une chambre… avec un lit, oui. Concède Bill mal à l'aise.

- Tu me montre? Demande Sookie, tentée finalement.

- Heu… si tu veux.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre rouge, Bill se retourne, très gêné:

- C'est une "salle de jeux" plus qu'une chambre, Sookie, d'accord? Pam est très joueuse… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise.

- Comment ça? Demande la jeune fille, perplexe.

Bill roule des yeux et décide que ce sera plus simple qu'elle juge par elle-même. Il ouvre la porte en soupirant. Sookie entre et sent son cœur battre la chamade. Elle rougit violement, parcourant la pièce des yeux. Chaque détail la rapproche un peu plus du malaise. Bill, au centre de la pièce la regarde, mort de honte.

- Non… nie la jeune fille, dégoûtée par le vice qui se dégage de cette pièce.

- Si… approuve une voix gourmande dans son dos.

Elle se retourne vivement et voit Eric refermer la porte derrière lui, s'appuyant dessus en la dévisageant avec appétit. Sookie sent la colère monter aussitôt: Non! Pas ce soir, c'est certain.

- Eric! Laisse-moi sortir! Je veux rentrer chez moi! Aboi-elle, rageuse.

- Oui… deux minutes, on va parler avant… murmure-t-il en jetant un regard complice a Bill.

- Oye !… t'es foutue. Lâche le beau brun sincèrement, compatissant à son malheur.

Elle se retourne vers lui, furieuse.

- Non! Bill, je ne veux pas, fais quelque chose!

Il lève les mains en signe d'impuissance, le regard désolé. Eric rit doucement et enlève son blouson, elle reporte son attention sur lui.

- Bill? Que peut-il faire ? Il ne peut rien pour toi, ma jolie… il m'obéira a chaque ordre que je donnerais… Humm… imagine tout ce que je pourrais lui ordonner de te faire…envisage le viking d'une voix chaude.

Une décharge d'adrénaline parcourt la jeune fille rougissante : elle imagine très bien tout a coup... Le viking le ressent et la dévisage de la tête au pied lentement, analysant ses sentiments, savourant sa colère et … son excitation qui grandit. Il plante son regard dans le sien et murmure:

- Mon sang coule en toi, Sookie… je sens ton désir.

- Non! Ment la jeune fille, ne voulant pas céder.

- Oh si… s'amuse le viking.

- Laisse-nous. Dit-il à Bill d'un mouvement de tête, sans la lâcher du regard.

Ce n'était pas un ordre mais Bill amorce aussitôt un mouvement vers la porte ce qui alarme la jeune fille : elle préfère ne pas l'affronter seule. Elle attrape son bras quand il passe près d'elle.

- Ah non! Il reste là! S'insurge Sookie avec force.

- Je suis son maître, c'est moi qui décide. Dit Eric en haussant le ton, la colère de Sookie commençait à l'agacer.

- Pas du tout! Hier, tu m'as dit qu'il partagerait notre intimité aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais, je veux qu'il reste ici!

Bill, exaspéré par la tournure que prend les choses décide de tenter de les adoucir :

- Eric… Tu ne veux pas faire un effort? Tu étais très doux hier, elle t'a céder sans problème… pourquoi tu la braque? dit Bill d'une voix conciliante.

- Tais-toi! Je ne négocierais pas avec cette gamine. Je la veux, elle est à moi, point! Gronde le viking en le menaçant du regard.

- Et bien moi, je ne veux pas! Rappelle Sookie sur le même ton. Je ne suis pas ta propriété !

- Si ! c'est exactement ce que tu es, jeune fille. Je te veux. Et je te veux maintenant !

- Non ! c'est hors de question !

Bill lève les yeux au ciel et tente sa chance avec elle :

- Mais enfin, Sookie, pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça ? Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour jouer les allumeuses… Il te désire depuis des mois… qu'est ce que tu nous fais, là ?

Elle le regarde un instant et, sans vraiment réfléchir, le gifle violement.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'allumeuse ? Quel est le mot que tu n'as pas compris quand il t'a dit « tais-toi » ?

Il écarquille les yeux de surprise. Eric sourit, savourant la scène. Passé la surprise, Bill se fâche :

- Dis-donc, toi ! Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère ? J'essaye de t'aider, Sookie, alors doucement, hein ? Oui, tu es une allumeuse ! Eric est bon pour te sauver, te transfuser, défier la reine pour toi, vient ici me masser… oui oui on a couché ensemble hier… et quand, enfin, il espère pouvoir se rapprocher de toi, tu le repousse ? T'appelle ça comment toi ?

La jeune fille tente une deuxième gifle, outrée par sa trahison, mais il anticipe et attrape son poignet avant qu'elle n'ai pu le frapper. Bill la regarde avec sévérité puis son regard s'adoucit :

- Arrête, Sookie… On sait tous les trois que tu en as autant envie que lui…

- Sûrement pas ! se défend la jeune fille en essayant de se dégager.

Eric éclate de rire, attirant les regards sur lui. Il jubile. Ça y est, elle est a lui. Il a trouvé la solution…

- Excellent… je m'amuse beaucoup. Surtout tiens-la bien. Mieux que ça… Ordonne-t-il a Bill d'une voix chaude, lourde de sous entendus.

Bill attrape son autre poignet et la plaque dos contre son torse, face à Eric. La jeune fille sent une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, assaillie de pensées érotiques. Un sourire gourmand accroché aux lèvres, Eric lui murmure :

- Sookie ? Sois sincère : tu n'a pas envie de moi, de lui, de baiser ?

- Non ! s'entête la jeune fille.

- Ah ? Mes sens me mentent alors ? ce serait une première… Mais c'est vrai qu'avec toi, tout est possible… Ecoute, je te propose un marché : si je me suis trompé, je quitte la pièce immédiatement, tu pourras dormir ici tranquillement si tu le souhaite, ou rentrer chez toi… Par contre, si j'ai vu juste, tu capitule, d'accord ?

- Pff… si tu veux oui. Tu t'es trompé, Eric, point ! Laissez-moi. Dit la jeune fille, envisageant enfin une solution raisonnable.

Eric rit encore doucement et, s'approchant d'eux un peu, murmure :

- Oui, ma belle, bien sûr… mais tu permets que je vérifie avant ? J'ai franchement un doute quand même.

- Vérifier quoi ? demande Sookie soudain très inquiète.

- Et bien que cette situation ne t'excite pas, que l'idée d'être coincée ici avec tes deux amants, dans cette salle dédiée à la luxure, ne t'émoustille pas…

Il franchit le dernier pas qui la sépare de lui et se penche sur son visage :

- Je vais vérifier, Sookie, que ta culotte n'est pas trempée… (silence) je peux ? demande-t-il en posant sa main sur son ventre.

- Non ! Proteste l'humaine aux abois.

Mais ! il va réussir à la coincer… Elle EST trempée… Elle se retourne et regarde Bill, désespérée. Il lui lâche un poignet et fait une moue genre « et qui avait raison ? » puis soupire.

- Mais… je n'ai donc pas mon mot à dire ? déplore Sookie, sentant sa colère retomber.

- Pas aujourd'hui, non. Avoue Bill.

Et il la prend dans ses bras délicatement et se dirige vers le lit. Il l'allonge en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue puis se redresse pour regarder son maître, attendant ses ordres.

- Reste, puisqu'elle le souhaite. Déshabille-la. Accepte Eric, se dévêtant lui-même.

Bill la dévisage en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle le regarde, l'œil plein de défi. Il tend la main vers sa jupe mais elle recule vers la tête de lit. Il sourit, l'air canaille.

- T'as encore envie de te battre, hein ?

- Je suis peut-être excitée, c'est vrai… mais, contrairement a vous, mon esprit a le dernier mot sur mes pulsions : j'ai dit non, c'est toujours non. Je vais arrêter de crier parce que visiblement, c'est inutile… et puis en plus, je suis crevée. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te faciliter la tache !

Les deux vampires rient de bon cœur. Bill se dit que là, elle est plus forte que lui : lui n'était pas parvenu a dire « non » jusqu'au bout… Eric, nu, s'appuis sur le dos de son filleul en la regardant avec arrogance :

- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que tu continue a te débattre un peu, au contraire : vas-y ! J'adore ça, moi, qu'on me résiste… puisque de toute façon… je fini toujours par gagner…

Et, en terminant sa phrase, il glisse les doigts dans l'ouverture de la chemise de Bill et la déchire, l'arrachant d'un seul geste. Celui-ci tressaille à peine, mais son regard change et l'excitation se lie sur ses traits.

Sookie s'assoit et les regarde, sentant sa colère refaire surface.

- Espèce de sales cadavres ambulants, obsédés sexuels ! grimace Sookie d'un air dégouté. Tu es puant d'arrogance, Eric Northman…

Soudain, une petite pensée triste pour Godric la traverse… La leçon de la féérie n'avait servi à rien… Il avait l'air tellement déçu de son comportement…

- Il mériterait peut-être une autre leçon… n'oublie pas qui tu es, mon bel ange. suggère une voix amusée.

Les deux autres sursautent. Ils ont perçu un son mais sans comprendre les mots. Elle éclate de rire et ferme les yeux, déstabilisant ses adversaires. Mais… pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensée avant ?

- Oh, oui… répond-elle à Godric, reconnaissante.

Puis reporte son attention sur le couple en face d'elle.

- Tu frime, Eric, hein ?… Tu parle d'une victoire ! Deux vampires contre une humaine… ça va , c'est pas trop dur? tu te sens en sécurité derrière ton bébé ?

Elle jette un regard à Bill qui, instinctivement, s'écarte sur le côté avant même qu'Eric ne le lui demande. Le viking sent sa bonne humeur s'évaporer au profit d'une sombre colère : il sort les crocs et son regard devient menaçant.

- N'abuse pas de ma patience, Sookie, tu es a moi !

- Sinon quoi, vampire ? crois-tu me faire peur ?

Il amorce un mouvement vers elle… mais avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, il se retrouve projeté contre le mur de l'autre coté de la pièce ! Son dos a laissé une marque dans le mur quand il se ratatine par terre, légèrement sonné.

Bill, passé la stupeur, sent un large sourire s'étirer sur son visage, il s'assoit près de Sookie, tout excité :

- Whaou ! Sookie ! Ton pouvoir s'est franchement renforcé !

- Oui ! J'ai appris à le maîtriser en féérie… approuve-t-elle abasourdie par la sensation de puissance qu'elle a éprouvé en l'actionnant.

- Ça m'était sortit de la tête… Mais là… gavée de sang vampirique… je me sens plutôt… Ha ! invincible ! grimace-t-elle en mimant Popeye faisant saillir ses biceps.

Ils éclatent de rire tous les deux. Eric se relève et s'étire. La vache ! Il ne s'y attendait pas a celle là ! Impressionnant… Bill et Sookie le regardent revenir vers le lit. Son visage a une expression indéchiffrable. Bill, un peu inquiet, baisse les yeux, se demandant s'il aurait la force de protéger Sookie, s'il cherchait a lui faire du mal…

La jeune fille, elle parfaitement détendue, l'observe et profite pour se rincer l'œil. Le viking est toujours en érection et son… charisme ne lui est pas indifférent… dirons-nous pudiquement.

- Alors, beau gosse ? Tu en eu assez ou tu en veux encore ? murmure-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Eric grimpe sur le lit, esquissant un sourire. Il s'approche de Sookie, plante son regard dans le sien et lève lentement la main vers son T-shirt. Elle le laisse faire, le regard plein de défit. Refermant la main sur son décolleté, il lève un sourcil et, d'un mouvement brusque, l'arrache. Sookie, lutte une seconde pour ne pas couvrir sa poitrine dénudée, se demandant quelle attitude choisir.

D'avoir pu repousser Eric l'instant d'avant lui a beaucoup plus, et l'a rassuré. Elle se sent bien, confiante… excitée. Oui, elle le désire, c'est vrai. Elle capitule et sourit, s'allongeant près de Bill.

- Allez ! finissons-en…

- Tiens donc ? tu avoue avoir envie de moi, hein ? susurre le viking en passant les mains dans sa jupe au niveau des hanches.

Il ressert sa prise et l'instant d'après, elle part rejoindre les autres vêtements en lambeau au pied du lit. Sa culotte faisait partie du voyage. La jeune fille rougit franchement mais parvient encore a faire de l'humour :

- Ce dont j'ai envie surtout, c'est d'aller me coucher, alors, plus vite tu seras satisfait, plus vite je pourrais dormir…

Bill qui a fini de se déshabiller, rit doucement et lève les yeux vers son maître qui, finalement, laisse un franc sourire illuminer son visage.

- Si j'avais su, j'aurais compté les points dès le début : je crois que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un te tient au score comme ça !

Eric rit et ouvre les cuisses de la belle d'une main ferme, s'asseyant entre elles.

- C'est possible, oui. Mais tu ne pourras pas toujours avoir le dernier mot avec moi, ma belle, tu sais ? Je vais maintenant abuser de ton corps à ma guise, Sookie.

- Abuse, Eric… puisque tu ne sais faire que ça. Répond-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

- Viens là, Bill. Ordonne-t-il.

Il s'installe lui-même sur un coude, contre le flanc de Sookie, le buste en travers d'une de ses cuisses. Il laisse Bill faire de même avec l'autre jambe et admire son corps offert.

La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Elle se sent… très vulnérable, extrêmement ouverte, entièrement immobilisée par leurs masses, les mains coincées sous leurs flancs. Son excitation monte en flèche en quelques secondes et Sookie appréhende l'instant où il posera la main sur elle.

Eric la dévore des yeux, admirant chaque détail de ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré, pendant si longtemps. Il s'humecte les lèvres quand son regard glisse enfin sur son intimité luisante. Lentement, il lève sa main et, le regard fiévreux reste un instant les doigts a quelques centimètres de son sexe, hésitant sur la nature des caresses qu'il allait effectuer.

Sookie tente un mouvement, mais non, elle ne peut se dégager. Par contre cela a déclenché… elle regarde Eric, analysant ses sensations avec stupeur : son plaisir monte… déjà ! Elle va jouir… avant même le premier contact ! Il lui rend son regard et arrondit les yeux :

- Non ?

- Mais… si.

Haletante, elle pose les yeux sur Bill.

- Je… je crois que je vais avoir un orgasme…! avoue-t-elle, rieuse et étonnée.

Il lui sourit et l'embrasse doucement. Eric rit en griffant l'intérieur de sa cuisse. La douleur refroidit un peu la jeune fille qui grogne.

- Hep pep pep… tu vas m'attendre quand même ?

Bill se détache et descend embrasser son cou tendrement.

- Je ne sais pas… je ne crois pas, non. Je vais essayer. Continue-t-elle avec sincérité.

- Humm.

Il pose franchement sa main sur ses petites lèvres trempées. Elle frémit et ne peut retenir un gémissement. Bill commence a caresser sa poitrine avec légèreté.

- C'est la position qui t'excite autant ? Elle aime être attachée ? demande-t-il a Bill en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais attaché ! s'offusque le beau brun.

- Tiens ? pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? murmure Eric en faisant une moue navrée.

- La position ? peut-être oui… s'interroge Sookie …ou plutôt le fait de t'avoir envoyé valdingué a travers la pièce ? t'aurais vu ta tête ! ça : ça m'a beaucoup excité…je ne sais pas… il faudra dissocier les deux la prochaine fois…

Eric rit en hochant la tête : elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui rappeler qu'elle ne lui est pas soumise, hein ? Elle faudra bien qu'elle cède pourtant… Le regard toujours concentré sur son entre-jambe, Il défroisse les plis, évitant soigneusement le petit bouton de plaisir puis descend lentement la main. La fraicheur de ses doigts fait du bien a Sookie qui estime pouvoir gérer son plaisir maintenant. Il lève les yeux sur elle et elle se perd dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il rapproche un peu son visage du sien et pénètre son vagin avec beaucoup de douceur en demandant :

- A qui es-tu, Sookie ?

- Ce soir, je suis a toi. Consent la jeune fille après un soupire.

Il acquiesce et, changeant d'orifice, il investit l'autre conduit sans la lâcher du regard.

- Tu es a moi ?

- Pff… Oui ! Grimace-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Toute entière ?

- Tu as besoin de l'entendre, hein ? On t'a volé ton doudou quand tu étais petit, c'est ça ? Marmonne-t-elle, agacée.

Elle soupire, puis fini par se faire une raison : elle le regarde et prononce les mots attendus :

- Eric, je suis entièrement tienne ce soir, fais-moi ce que tu veux. Accepte Sookie d'une voix douce.

- Bien.

Il retire ses doigts et lance un regard a Bill qui s'éclipse vers un coin du lit. Eric bascule sur elle, appuyé sur ses coudes et, vraiment très lentement, ses yeux rivé aux siens, cherchant a enregistrer chacune de ses émotions, il la pénètre. Enfin.

Il reste immobile un long moment à savourer sa chaleur, sa victoire, son bonheur… car, oui, il se sent heureux. Aussi inconcevable que cela puisse paraitre… Oui, a cet instant, Eric est heureux… et il en a conscience… incroyable…

Sookie, attendrit en imaginant ce petit garçon blond cherchant un doudou perdu, ne le considère plus comme son adversaire... Elle se rappelle de sa douceur de la veille, sachant pertinemment que c'était sa nature profonde… Elle lui sourit et, caresse sa joue :

Allez, viking, lâche-toi: ravage-moi, mord-moi, draine-moi, dévaste-moi de plaisir… énumère-t-elle avec douceur.

Il lui sourit et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit, la baisant fougueusement, intensément… furieusement même au goût de Bill, un peu inquiet. Quand il la planta fermement au moment de leur explosion de plaisir synchronisée, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui transmettre :

- Doucement, Eric, fais attention, sa saveur s'est intensifiée, contrôle-toi…

- Oui… oui, je sens… putain ! Transmet-il avec un grognement terrible.

Bill a un instant de panique mais, non, Eric se détache de sa gorge d'un coup, gémissant de plaisir : de l'avoir drainer pendant l'orgasme avait complètement décuplé ses sensations. Il reste un moment la bouche grande ouverte, dégoulinante de sang, a observer cette partenaire extraordinaire qui, le visage tourné sur le coté, savoure les dernières vagues de son plaisir, les yeux clos.

Le viking regarde Bill, éberlué : jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort ! Bill se rapproche d'eux en hochant la tête d'un air entendu :

- Je sais, je sais… je… je peux ? demande-t-il doucement en lui léchant ses lèvres ensanglantées.

Eric accueille son baiser avec tendresse. Sookie les regarde se bécoter juste au dessus d'elle encore un peu dans les « vaps ». Puis Eric se retire pour le laisser nettoyer Sookie.

Bill, fondant de passion, lèche chacune des gouttes de sang qui ont souillé son visage ou son torse il termine par cicatriser la plaie cervicale avec cette extrême douceur qui le caractérise. Sookie apprécie énormément. Elle lui prend la tête entre ses mains et lui sourit.

- Bill ? Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça… je ne suis plus amoureuse, mais… je… je t'aime, vraiment très fort… plus que mon frère même, je crois… je… je ne comprends pas trop…

Bill, très ému par ces mots, rit, presque aux larmes, submergé par une énorme vague de bonheur. Eric le ressent et sourit. Décidément ! Sookie a un don… Et il les regarde s'embrasser avec bienveillance. Il s'étonne d'ailleurs car d'habitude, il n'aime pas trop partager… Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a un antécédent apparemment…

- Alors ? Au fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'ont a fait hier ?

Demande-t-il en se tournant contre Sookie.

- Comment ça ? demande-t-elle.

- Quelle position ?

Bill gémit en cachant son visage dans son cou. Sookie sourit un instant puis, lui caressant les cheveux répond :

- Tu as abusé de la situation, pour changer.

- C'est-à-dire ? demande-t-il surprit.

Le beau brun se redresse et répond d'un air amusé :

- C'est moi qui étais au milieu.

Eric met une seconde a réaliser ce qu'il entendait par là. Puis une expression a la fois incrédule et amusée se peint sur sa tête.

- Oh, non… je t'ai pas fait ça… imagine-t-il, rieur.

- mais si ! grimace Bill en plissant les yeux.

- Et ? c'était comment ?

- Extra ! répondent les deux en même temps.

Le viking éclate de rire. Il commence a embrasser les seins de Sookie avec gourmandise.

- Et… de quoi avez-vous envie cette fois ?

- De dormir ? Propose Sookie d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir.

- Mais ! tu ne va pas le laisser comme ça quand même ? proteste Eric, rieur, puis, plus sérieusement… et j'ai encore envie de toi, moi.

- Oui, mais plus de morsure, d'accord ? ça fait beaucoup en peu de temps…

Il la regarde sérieusement un instant et l'embrasse fougueusement… hum… puis la dévisage :

- Sookie, tu es toute a moi… Je vais abuser de toi toute entière mais tu ne seras plus mordue ce soir, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Souffle la jeune fille, un peu inquiète.

- Maintenant, je veux que tu t'abandonne, totalement. Je ne veux plus entendre une seule parole et surtout pas un « non » c'est clair ? Sinon, tu seras bâillonnée et attachée. Nous allons… te donner le plus puissant orgasme que tu puisses imaginer. Laisse-moi faire, c'est tout. Ai-je été parfaitement clair ? demande-t-il en lui saisissant le menton.

Elle se dégage et regarde Bill, très inquiète. Celui-ci hoche la tête avec un sourire tendre :

- Pff…c'est de la mise en scène, Sookie. C'est juste un jeu.

- Elle sera quand même bondée si elle ne le joue pas. Menace Eric d'une voix distraite, reprenant ses baisers gourmands dans son cou.

- Je n'ai pas le choix – encore- c'est ça ?

- Exactement.

- Super ! proteste-t-elle avec ironie.

Il se redresse et la regarde avec douceur.

- C'est un très bon dernier mot, Sookie, parfait.

Et il l'embrasse, longuement. Bill s'active de son côté et descend visiter son intimité de sa langue indiscrète. Eric explore lui aussi et s'attarde sur sa poitrine succulente, grognant de plaisir en tétant ces mamelons durcissant de désir.

Oh là là, quel bonheur ! Sookie, le visage caché sous ses mains savoure leur passion et son plaisir monte, monte. Elle gigote en gémissant.

Eric se redresse alors à genou et la contemple, suivi de Bill. Il fini par reporter son regard sur lui :

- Allonge-toi.

Bill s'exécute, tête-bêche avec Sookie et Eric l'invite a se basculer sur lui. Elle obéit, frémissante. Eric saisit le sexe de Bill et le masturbe. Le beau brun gémit plaintivement.

- Humm… il est très excité. Lèche-le, Sookie. Ne le suce pas, d'accord ? Je ne crois pas qu'il pourrait tenir. Contente-toi de le lécher du bout de la langue.

Et il le repose sur son ventre. Alors que la belle s'applique a obéir à la consigne, elle sent Eric, derrière elle qui lui écarte largement les genoux. La langue de Bill revient se promener sur ses petites lèvres trempées et… mon dieu… celle d'Eric se joint à la partie, concentrant ses caresses sur sa petite rose fripée. Ahh… quel plaisir… oh non…quelle honte… C'est pas vrai ! Elle commence a trembler. Eric introduit ses doigts dans son vagin et, une fois bien lubrifiés s'intéresse a son anus, le forçant a les laisser entrer.

- Détend-toi, Sookie. abandonne-toi… Je suis le roi de cette pratique tu sais, demande à Bill ! Plaisante-t-il.

Sookie sent Bill rire silencieusement sous son ventre.

- Pff…Jamais je n'aurais pensé te dire ça, mais oui… une fois la honte dépassée… il ne reste qu'un incroyable plaisir… avoue-t-il d'une voix gourmande, très sincère.

La jeune fille, fini par accepter de s'ouvrir entièrement mais, mortifiée, se venge d'une façon inattendue : elle mord Bill au flanc, profondément. Il éclate de rire. Eric, surprit, se redresse :

- Quoi ?

- Elle me mord ! Ah !...Aoutch ! Sookie ! Mais …?

- Quoi ?

Bill ferme les yeux, tout sourire, savourant l'instant. Il transmet :

- Elle m'a mordu jusqu'au sang, elle me boit.

- J'y crois pas ! s'exclame Eric en le contournant.

Il attrape Sookie par les cheveux et la redresse : mais si ! elle est barbouillée de sang ! Il écarquille les yeux et hoche la tête devant son regard plein de défi. Elle parvient malgré tout a garder le silence.

- Gourmande ! Lâche-t-il en l'embrassant.

Il lui nettoie le museau très soigneusement et apprécie de la sentir se presser contre lui, passionnée, fébrile, impatiente. Il l'entraine sur le côté de Bill. Sans attendre ses instructions, elle s'offre a lui et part lécher le flanc du vampire qui a déjà presque cicatrisé.

Eric fignole sa préparation et se présente. Sookie attrape la main de Bill en posant sa tête sur son ventre, inquiète. Le viking pousse doucement et se délecte : si chaud… si étroit... hmm… quel plaisir ! Sookie qui broyait la main de Bill, se détend en constatant qu'aucune douleur ne s'était déclenchée. Non, ça va … mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas encore bougé…

- Viens mon fils. ordonne Eric.

Elle se redresse, alertée. Mais ? il ne va pas se contenter de la sodomiser ? Ils vont… Elle le regarde glisser sous elle, entre leurs genoux. Les deux hommes prennent un instant pour retrouver leur marque et s'installer confortablement. La jeune humaine sent une peur sournoise l'envahir progressivement. Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Bill et ne parvient plus a retenir la panique.

- Non… non, Bill s'il te plait… ça n'ira pas… c'est impossible ! gémit-elle dans son cou, serrant ses bras sur ses épaules.

- Chut… mon ange. Essaye au moins. Fais-lui confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait. Lui chuchote Bill avec douceur.

- Mais…

- C'est tout ! coupe Eric avec fermeté. Bill ? on t'attend.

Sookie le sent entrer en elle très lentement. Malgré sa douceur, une terrible tension la tétanise et elle proteste :

- Non, non ! Vous êtes… trop… gros !

- Là…voilà…ça y est… c'est fait, ma belle. Tu vois ? rien d'insurmontable... Maintenant, Sookie, laisse-nous te faire jouir comme jamais… donne-toi sans réserve, ferme les yeux et ne pense qu'au plaisir… chuchote-Eric à son oreille, amorçant le mouvement.

Et il n'avait pas menti… Sookie, au seuil de la conscience, lâcha prise entièrement et se laissa emporter par les sensations que ses deux partenaires, en parfaite coordination, cherchant avant tout son plaisir, lui offraient par leur mouvement lents, amples et synchrones. La gorgée de sang qu'elle avait aspiré au beau brun faisait maintenant son effet et son orgasme fut… extraordinaire ! Balayant tout sur son passage : sa volonté, sa lucidité… sa conscience même !

Leurs plaisirs consommés, les deux vampires restent un petit moment immobiles à se regarder, toutes transmissions inutiles tant ils partagent le même sentiment de bien être. Ils avaient déjà aimé Pam tous les deux ensemble plusieurs fois, mais… jamais ils n'avaient ressentis… ça !

Ce moment magique est interrompu par la respiration légèrement plus forte et régulière de Sookie qui s'est endormie totalement épuisée et comblée. Eric écarquille les yeux et fait très attention pour se retirer sans la réveiller. De même, Bill parvient a la basculer sur le côté avec mile précautions et ils la bordent dans la couette en la couvant du regard, très attendris.

- T'as vu ? j'en ai fais ce que je voulais ! Et qui c'est le meilleur ? Transmet Eric en mimant de se lustrer les ongles sur sa poitrine.

Bill l'observe et rit. Parcouru par un frisson d'envie, il se mord la lèvre et se lève.

- voui voui, c'est toi le meilleur ! T'es le plus beau, t'es le plus fort, on le sait! Personne ne te résiste ! Ironise-t-il en faisant quelques pas en arrière, défiant son maître des yeux.

Eric, intéressé, quitte aussi le lit et le rejoint sur le grand tapis au centre du petit salon, près du miroir mural.

- surtout pas moi ! souffle Bill en l'attaquant.

D'un seul geste il le saisit à la gorge et, mettant son mollet derrière le sien, lui fait perdre l'équilibre et le plaque au sol, se mettant aussitôt a cheval sur lui. Ne lui laissant pas se remettre de sa surprise, il l'embrasse fougueusement tout en s'allongeant langoureusement sur lui, glissant ses genoux entre ses jambes légèrement fléchies. D'un genou ferme, il les écarte plus grand et se permet même de le remonter bien haut, ouvrant Eric sans équivoque.

- Mais ? qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Transmet Eric quand il cesse son baiser pour mordiller ses mamelons avec cette parfaite dose de douleur qui le rend tout chose.

- Pendant ton « absence » nous avons beaucoup parlé de nous, de notre relation de notre lien, maître. Transmet Bill en continuant de lui harceler ses zones sensibles.

- Tu m'as demandé de te dominer, de te pénétrer et… j'ai adoré, Eric… et toi aussi, apparemment ! continue le beau brun en arrivant sur son bas-ventre.

Bill écarte un peu plus les cuisses de son amant et continue de le dévorer, mêlant baisers humides et mordillements gourmands jusque sur ses testicules, sa hampe son gland… ah… Eric se mord la lèvre de plaisir. Il sent son partenaire l'emboucher alors qu'une de ses mains, visqueuse de salive, tripotte avec insistance son intimité.

- Non ? Il ne va pas oser ? s'inquiète le beau blond.

Mais, avant qu'il n'ai le temps de protester, Bill s'est redressé, a basculé entre ses jambes et, lui remontant les genoux bien haut, le pénètre fermement, les yeux rivés au siens. Mais ! Il l'a fait ! Se dit Eric en lâchant un gémissement.

Il détourne les yeux, cherchant depuis combien de temps ça ne lui était pas arrivé… pff… un siècle au moins ! Bill le pilonne furieusement, prouvant sa passion avec énergie… si fort, qu'il jouit avant lui et se retire aussitôt.

Mais il reste en suspension au dessus de son amant. Le couvant d'un regard amusé, il se repaît de sa frustration. Eric, au comble de son désir ouvre la bouche et ses crocs sortent. Bill se penche un peu et les lèches, doucement, puis ses lèvres et sa langue. Enfin, il fini par se remettre a cheval sur lui et saisit son membre avec douceur, le masturbant avec légèreté en continuant ses délicats baisers. Le viking gémit de désir.

Bill se redresse alors bien droit sur ses genoux et, lentement, s'empale sur le sexe de son partenaire, grognant de plaisir. Eric tente de s'assoir mais Bill le repousse en arrière et s'active en laissant une main sur la gorge de son maître. Parfaitement conscient du risque qu'il prend, il sourit malgré tout devant l'expression surprise d'Eric. Quelques mouvement de bassin énergiques suffisent a le faire perdre pied et Bill accepte enfin de s'abandonner pour le laisser jouir a sa guise. Il s'allonge sur le torse d'Eric qui le retourne et le mord profondément à la gorge, submergé par sa déferlante de plaisir.

Il reste un long moment a le maintenir contre lui, les crocs toujours dans sa chair à analyser la situation. Bill lui caresse le dos gentiment. Eric se redresse et le regarde, très sérieux. Bill, serein, lui transmet :

- Pardon, mais… Il fallait que j'essaye… c'était tellement bon l'autre fois… Tu… tu es fâché ?

Eric se retire et revient sur le dos en l'entrainant avec lui. Il le serre fort et répond :

- Non… non pas du tout ! Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ça, je crois. Tu as raison, Bill, il est temps d'assainir notre relation. Dorénavant tu n'es plus mon esclave, en ce qui concerne le sexe en tout cas. Nous sommes maintenant amants, et seulement si tu le souhaite encore, oui ?

- Oui, maître. Précise Bill, très touché par ses paroles.

Un ange passe. Eric reprend la transmission sur un ton plus léger.

- J'étais si gentil que ça ?

- Oh là là, t'as pas idée… un véritable amour, tout mignon.

- Beurk ! tais-toi ! (silence) ou plutôt, non. Raconte-moi tout, en détail, je veux tout savoir.

- Si tu veux… on peut retourner sur le lit ?

- Ouaip'.

Et les deux vampires s'installent de chaque coté de Sookie, profondément endormie. Bill lui raconte tout par télépathie: la féérie, la redécouverte du Fangtasia, la visite de la reine et… la leçon de Pam… en détail.

- Non, je ne te crois pas !

- Et, si… Tu pourras visionner la bande. Je crois que Pam en a fait plusieurs copies.

- Plusieurs copies de quoi ? demande-t-elle en franchissant la porte.

- Viens ici, traitresse ! grogne Eric d'une voix étouffée mais extrêmement menaçante.

Pam envoie une œillade inquiète a Bill qui grimace.

- On parlait de la séance du viking menotté. Chuchote-t-il. Pas de bruit, Sookie dort.

La vampire se détend et rit silencieusement en se dévêtant. Elle grimpe sur le lit et se glisse entre Sookie et Bill, admirant sa nudité au passage.

- Comment as-tu osé ? grimace Eric, outré, contenant difficilement sa colère.

- Mais c'est toi qui me l'a demandé, mon maître… susurre-t-elle provocante.

- Hum ! confirme Bill, l'entourant d'un bras protecteur et la calant contre lui.

- Ecoute, Eric… c'était si bon… explique Pam d'une voix gentille… tu étais… extraordinaire ! Et puis, je te raconte pas la raclée qu'on a reçu après, c'est bon, on a payé ! conclue-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Hum ! reconfirme Bill en frissonnant a ce souvenir.

- Mouais… on verra. Je visionnerais la vidéo et je m'appliquerais à te refaire tout ce que j'ai subit. Après ! on sera quitte. Grommelle le viking d'une voix un peu plus forte.

- Pff… souffle Pam, excédée. T'es pénible a toujours vouloir avoir le dessus sur tout…

- Hum ! re-reconfime Bill, rieur.

- Tiens, tu vois, y'a pas que moi qui le dit… soupire Sookie d'une petite voix.

Toujours les yeux fermés, elle se retourne, se pelotonne dans les bras d'Eric et grogne :

- Vous pouvez pas la fermer ? Je suis crevée, moi !

- C'est bon, ma douce, on se tait, pardon. Chuchote Pam en envoyant un regard amusé à son maître.

Celui-ci ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais Bill intervient en pensée :

- Tais-toi, on verra ça demain !

Le maître lui lance un regard furieux mais Bill ne baisse pas les yeux et lui adresse même un sourire ravi.

- Hey ? T'as rien de mieux a faire que râler ? T'as vu qui tu as dans les bras ? Profite, Eric. Rien ne dit que quelque chose ne te l'enlèvera pas bientôt… Rien n'est éternel, tu sais…

- Non ! gémit Sookie plaintivement.

- Quoi ? S'inquiète Eric.

- Tu peux expliquer à Pam que me caresser les fesses m'empêche – aussi - de dormir.

- Mais… tu es toute mouillée, Sookie. S'étonne Pam en se léchant la main.

- Oh, Pam ! Gronde Bill, contrarié.

- Mmm… Ils me font l'amour jusque dans mes rêves, qu'est ce que j'y peux? pigne Sookie d'une voix faible.

Elle se retourne encore, le dos contre son amant, et consent a ouvrir les yeux pour regarder l'indiscrète :

- Je suis désolée, Pam, mais je n'aime pas les femmes, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu me touche. Vraiment pas. Et… je suis vraiment crevée, Eric, alors ne commence pas a bander, s'il te plait ! Il faut vraiment que je dorme. Vraiment ! D'accord ?

Et, au son de sa voix épuisée et suppliante, les trois se rendent parfaitement compte qu'elle est sincère. Eric grogne et l'attrape, l'enserrant dans ses bras avec autorité.

- Viens-là, toi… murmure-t-il avec espièglerie. Tu colle tes fesses trempées contre moi et tu crois vraiment qu'il ne va rien se produire? Si je ne bandais pas, là tu pourrais te demander si ce n'est pas un vrai cadavre à tes cotés… T'inquiète pas pour moi, va, je bande tout le temps, c'est pas un critère de danger… Puis, d'une voix très douce: Dors, ma belle. On ne te dérangera plus.

Etroitement et confortablement serrée à lui, elle esquisse un sourire en sombrant dans le sommeil : inconsciemment, il s'était remit dans la même position que la veille : la protégeant avec tendresse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 11 : l'ultime épreuve.

En ouvrant les yeux, Sookie ne met qu'une seconde à rassembler ses esprits : Ha… oui… le club, la salle de jeux de Pam… ça y est.

Alors… comment se dégager du viking ? Muff, pas facile, il est bien accroché a elle… Voi…là. Très bien. Elle se lève, cherchant des yeux un habit mettable. Elle attrape la chemise de Bill et l'observe. Par chance, il reste un bouton opérationnel, parfait ! Elle jette un œil sur le lit en l'enfilant: Bill enserre Pam tendrement, elle est face à lui, tournant le dos à Eric qui s'est finalement mit sur le ventre quand Sookie s'est éclipsée.

- Y'a des photos qui se perdent… trop mimi les trois. Murmure la jeune fille en quittant la pièce.

Elle parcourt le club des yeux : quel calme ! La pendule au dessus du bar indique 17h. Elle a encore du temps avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Elle a bien dormit ! D'ailleurs, elle se sent très bien… Merci Bill ! Elle se mord la lèvre en repensant à son acte. Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ? Déjà le mordre, le pauvre ! Il y était pour rien, lui. Mais surtout… pourquoi le boire ? Non, ça, ce n'est vraiment pas bien ! Et puis… le revoilà lié a elle, maintenant ! Pff… Oh là là… quel rêve ! Tous les deux, encore ! Si intense !

- Hey, ho ? Jeune fille ! Il va falloir freiner tes pulsions, sinon, tu ne tiendras jamais la cadence ! Se dit Sookie en contournant le Bar. Elle avait repérer la veille de quoi se préparer un bon petit dej.

Tout en mangeant, elle se demande si elle doit partir maintenant ou attendre qu'ils se réveillent. Son esprit vagabonde et elle repense à la veille.

Eric… elle n'avait rien contrôlé avec lui. Niall avait raison ! Elle était entièrement… sous son charme. Sookie soupire. Puis elle repense a ce qu'il lui avait dit chez elle. Avait-elle vraiment envie de le repousser ? Non. C'est évident qu'elle le désire. Elle admire son charisme, son humour et son assurance. Où est le problème après-tout ? Il ne cherchait pas a la tromper sur un hypothétique amour lui au moins et avait su se contrôler en la drainant. Il la voulait, comme depuis toujours, et pour une fois que c'est réciproque, elle continuerait a le fuir ? Pourquoi ? Parce que son désir était faux, induit par la transfusion ? Oui. Et alors ? Lui aussi, ses sens sont troublés par son sang de faé. Ils sont à égalité. Non, même pas, elle a un atout sur lui : Bill.

Bill est là et ça la rassure beaucoup. Ça se serait sûrement mal passé hier si il n'avait pas été là, d'ailleurs. Il est… si tendre, si fiable, si… différent! Sookie hoche la tête en repensant a sa déclaration à Eric. Il a tellement changé en trois mois… Et en bien ! Elle est contente de pouvoir conserver son amitié… heu… renforcée.

Et… Pam. Sookie grimace en débarrassant son repas terminé. Eric allait-il lui proposer de… ? Une nausée la parcourt. Sookie s'immobilise la main sur la bouche en essayant de gérer son malaise. Ah non… Il y a des choses concevables… et d'autre… pas ! Les regards que la vampire lui portaient l'avait toujours plus ou moins mit mal à l'aise mais si c'est vrai que cette pièce est à l'image de ses fantasmes… Pam est… une… horrible vicieuse ! Beurk !

Pourtant… Bill s'emble s'être attaché a elle, sincèrement. Et ça semble réciproque d'ailleurs. Et, entre-nous, pourquoi Eric l'aurait choisi si elle n'avait aucune qualité ? Elle se promet d'en parler avec le beau brun dès que possible… et en attendant : garder ses distances !

Elle retourne dans la chambre rouge. Le regard plein de tendresse, elle contemple Bill. Oui, c'est de ça qu'il avait besoin : d'un nid. Stable, fiable, sécurisant. C'est pour ça qu'il était si bien maintenant. Il avait besoin d'une famille. Qui peut s'en passer, d'ailleurs ? Puis son regard glisse sur son nouvel amant… hum… elle avait repoussé la couette en se levant et n'avait pas pensé la remettre. Maintenant sur le ventre, Sookie admire le verso qu'elle n'avait pas en le temps de détailler jusque là : ce dos… puissant ! Et ces fesses… Elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'humecter les lèvres en les contemplant, une pointe de désir s'insinuant au bas des reins. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle parcourt furtivement la pièce des yeux et son regard tombe sur une porte qu'elle n'avait pas vu hier. Elle s'approche : Oh, extra ! Une salle de bain !

Ravie, elle entre et constate qu'il y a même des toilettes. Tiens ? Des humains passent part là souvent, alors ? N'essaye même pas d'y penser, tu serais horrifiée se dit Sookie. Elle soulage sa vessie et part prendre une douche.

Elle est en train de finir de se rincer quand elle prend conscience qu'elle ne s'est pas préparé de serviette. Zut ! Elle coupe l'eau et ouvre le rideau… et le referme aussitôt sur son corps, étouffant un cri de surprise. Pam est plantée devant elle, toute nue.

- Tu compte t'essuyer avec le rideau ? Original… S'amuse la vampire en lui tendant une serviette.

- Heu… non, bien sûr… merci. Bafouille la jeune fille contrariée, en l'attrapant.

Pam la regarde intensément et son visage perd toute expression amusée soudain.

- Tu… tu as peur de moi ?

- Non… mais… disons que je n'ai pas apprécié ta … familiarité, hier. Et là… je ne goûte pas non plus ton manque de pudeur… avoue la jeune fille, gênée.

- Pourquoi, c'est si moche que ça ? demande Pam en se regardant le nombril, très inquiète tout d'un coup.

- Mais non, tu es très belle… grogne Sookie. Mais moi, j'aime pas les femmes… et ton comportement me met mal à l'aise.

Pam relève les yeux sur elle et, après un instant de silence, elle dit d'une voix douce :

- Excuse-moi, pour hier, Sookie, j'ai été très maladroite. Ça ne se reproduira plus. T'es plutôt mimi, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas en train de te faire des avances, là, si c'est ça qui te tracasse. Je suis toujours la première à me lever… et là, quand j'ai entendu la douche, je me suis inquiétée, j'avais oublié que tu étais là. Et, sinon, si tu te demande ce que j'attends là, toute nue, devant toi…

- Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir. Confirme Sookie.

- Ben… c'est que tu me libère la place, ma douce, je voudrais me doucher.

- Ha ?

- Ben oui.

- Pardon. Dit Sookie en sortant.

Pam entre dans la douche et referme le rideau aussitôt. En s'essuyant, Sookie se dit qu'elle a été un peu ridicule, avec ses craintes mal placées. Elle brosse ses cheveux et demande :

- je peux t'emprunter un élastique ?

- Pas de problème, choisit.

La jeune fille se coiffe de sa queue de cheval légendaire et repasse la chemise de Bill pour sortir de la salle de bain. Les deux mâles dorment toujours. Elle fini par vraiment regarder chaque détail de la pièce. Elle s'approche du pilori, parcourue d'un frisson.

Mais quels pervers quand même… et en même temps… quand elle repense l'excitation ressentie quand elle était coincée les jambes grandes ouvertes, hier… Elle soupire. Son regard se pose sur la table d'examen gynéco et elle ne peut retenir une grimace : ça, par contre, lui rappelle plutôt de mauvais souvenirs…

- Alors ? ça te plait ? demande une petite voix.

Elle se retourne vers Pam qui la fixe d'un regard plein d'espoir. Elle a revêtue une tenue de sport violette pastelle, ravissante. Sookie ne peut cacher un sourire. Mais qui s'efface en reportant son attention sur l'environnement.

- C'est… très hard et ça me gêne, Pam… Non, ça ne me plait pas… dit-elle sincèrement en regardant chaque atelier. Elle soupire et reprend en haussant les épaules : Mais, je ne juge pas, chacun voit midi a sa porte. Pour moi, le sexe, ce n'est pas une lutte de pouvoir, c'est un partage. Il faudra que j'en dise deux mots à ton maker d'ailleurs. Par contre, on dirait une vrai. Dit-elle en désignant la table.

- Mais, c'est, une vrai ! s'exclame Pam en se rapprochant du meuble. Je m'étais installé gynéco avec mon propre cabinet quand Eric m'a libéré – le seul qui faisait un service de nuit, j'avais beaucoup de succès ! - Et puis… Il m'a demandé de venir en renfort ici. Je n'ai pas refusé car je suis ravie de pouvoir vivre avec lui de nouveau… mais je n'ai pas voulu m'en séparer... trop de bon souvenir avec cette table…

- Tu te moque de moi… sourit Sookie, incrédule.

- Mais non, pas du tout ! Je suis gynéco diplômée. Tu connais un autre métier, toi, qui permets de voir plein de petite chattes ouvertes et offertes, toute la journée ? Je sélectionnais soigneusement ma clientèle… Je te raconte pas : ça y allait l'hypnose !… Ah là là… c'était le bon temps ! se rappelle Pam, pensive.

- Hm … ça me fait penser que je vais devoir reprendre rendez-vous avec le mien… grimace Sookie d'un air dégoûté.

- C'est qui ?

- Kinnings.

- Non ? Anton Kinnings ?

- Oui.

- Ben dis donc, t'as du courage ! Il exerce encore, celui là ? il doit avoir au moins… Pam réfléchit en levant les yeux au ciel… 63 ans ! on a fait nos études ensemble. Lui, c'était un gros pervers !

- C'est toujours. Se renfrogne Sookie.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne change pas ? Je peux te donner des noms si tu veux…

- Oui… je sais. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas cher et près de chez moi. C'est juste pour de l'Orgaron, je ne le vois qu'une fois par an.

- Ha ? tu as des règles douloureuses ?

- Heu…oui. C'est pas pour les risques de grossesse, tu pense bien. Dit-elle en désignant les deux marmottes.

Pam soupire, elle passe derrière la table et tapote dessus.

- Ha non… sourit Sookie, la voyant venir.

- Tu ne discute pas. Je ne vais pas te laisser dans les mains de ce vieux cochon. Je ne vais pas abuser de la situation, Sookie, viens.

L'humaine roule des yeux et réfléchit un instant. Serait-ce pire qu'avec lui ? Non, impossible. Et, de toute façon… elles sont juste a coté des garçons, si ça ne va pas, elle crie et ils se réveillent... Elle s'assoit sur la table, malgré tout, très mal à l'aise.

- Pam… si c'est une tentative de manip…

- Non, Sookie, je suis vraiment gynéco et je veux juste te rendre service.

- Je t'en voudrais beaucoup sinon…

- Je sais, je ne prendrais pas ce risque.

- Ok.

Pam, le visage sérieux, passe les mains dans l'entrebâillement de la chemise et commence une palpation mammaire très… professionnelle : gardant ses yeux dans le vague, sur ses épaules, et lui demandant ses antécédents familiaux.

Sookie, étonnée, se détend progressivement. La vampire fait rapidement le tour de la question sans jamais dévier son geste en caresse et l'invite a s'allonger. Sans lui laisser le temps de s'inquiéter, restant près de son flanc, elle glisse la main entre ses cuisses et elle lui fait un toucher vaginal, très doux, franc, directe, le regard sur les plis de la chemise, sur son ventre.

- Bon, pas de problème. Tout va bien. Conclue-t-elle au bout d'une minute. (soupire) donc, là, j'ai fini.

- Oui… ? demande Sookie, amusée.

- Et donc, il faut que je retire ma main.

- Oui ! confirme la jeune fille a deux doigt d'éclater de rire devant la mine frustrée de Pam.

La vampire la regarde d'un petit air suppliant, les doigts toujours immobiles.

- Oh, non. Ne gâche pas tout, Pam. Je t'ai trouvé très bien, rassurante. Tu remontais dans mon estime, là. Dit Sookie gentiment, posant la main sur son bras libre.

Pam hoche la tête en faisant la moue et retire ses doigts aussitôt. Elle se les lèche avec regret, les yeux baissés, et soupire. Puis ouvre un petit tiroir sous la table et attrape un ordonnancier.

- Bon, Sookie, je ne veux plus que tu ailles voir ce gros lard. Tu te charge de trouver quelqu'un de mieux, je te donnerais des noms. En attendant, je te dépanne.

Et elle lui tend une ordonnance.

- Merci… dit-elle en la lisant. Mais ? c'est que pour un mois ?

- Ben, oui. Approuve la vampire retrouvant un air espiègle. Soit tu te trouve quelqu'un de bien qui fera ton suivi… Soit je te prends en charge mais… j'ai des honoraires non négociables.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu devras… m'ouvrir tes cuisses, rien que pour moi, chaque mois. Explique-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle. Juste ça : un examen, complet, un tout petit peu plus long et détaillé à chaque fois… plus quelques baisers comme-ci comme ça, dans les coins, loin de leurs regards… Murmure-t-elle, en lançant une œillade aux deux loirs.

Une bouffée de chaleur trouble l'humaine a ces mots. Elle rougit et baisse les yeux. Pam s'approche de la jeune fille assise au bord de la table et murmure :

- C'est toi qui vois, y'a pas de problème. Va voir quelqu'un d'autre si je te met mal a l'aise. Mais, au moins, tu avoueras que je suis franche : je serais ravie de flirter un peu avec toi, tu me plais beaucoup… mais ça ne doit pas te contrarier. Et surtout… ça restera entre nous. Hors de question que je vous rejoigne pendant vos ébats, j'ai bien comprit que ce n'était pas ton truc. Dit-elle sérieusement.

Sookie ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre qu'elle va réfléchir, quand elle voit Pam se retourner vivement vers le lit. Elle chuchote :

- Tiens… regarde, Eric s'éveille. Il va se rapprocher de Bill… regarde… et voilà ! c'est comme ça à chaque réveil… S'amuse-t-elle en les couvant des yeux.

Sookie observe Eric dévorer la bouche de son filleul, un grognement sourd au fond de la poitrine. Quelle sensualité… Elle se surprend a envier Bill… et en même temps, aimerais bien être à la place d'Eric aussi… Quelle drôle de sensation… ça ne lui est jamais arrivé d'envier les – deux - partenaires d'un couple enlacé… Elle sent sa bouche saliver. Elle jette un œil furtif à sa voisine qui le lui rend en se mordant la lèvre inférieur d'envie.

- Tu… tu n'es pas jalouse ?

- Ah non, et tu ne doit pas l'être non plus…

- C'est pas le cas. Enonce Sookie sincèrement.

Puis tout d'un coup le visage de la jolie blonde exprime une grande agitation.

- Oh… ! Il est quelle heure ?

- Il doit être 18h15, 18h30…

- Mince ! Mince, mince, mince… gémit-elle en descendant de la table précipitamment.

Les deux mâles émergent à cette voix et se retournent vers elle.

- Hey ! tu vas où ?… s'insurge Eric, étonné. Et mon petit dej au lit ?

- Oublie ! lance Sookie en sortant de la pièce. J'ai un coup de fils à donner !

- C'est raté, apparemment…S'amuse Bill en se levant.

Sookie traverse la salle d'un pas rapide en direction du vestiaire. Zut, zappé Tara, complètement… Sookie espère qu'elle ne lui en voudra pas trop…

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demande une voix agressive.

Sookie sursaute et se retourne. Une belle humaine brune lui fait face et elle n'a pas l'air contente.

- Bonjour. Je suis Sookie.

- Mais que faites-vous là ! Je suis la première a arriver aujourd'hui, j'en suis sûr.

- Ben, oui ! J'ai dormi ici. J'ai remplacé Ginger, hier. Lâche la blonde en haussant les épaules, tentant de reprendre son chemin.

Katty lui attrape le bras :

- Quoi ? Mais jamais aucune d'entre nous ne dort ici ! et… c'est une chemise a Bill !

- Oui, d'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien la récupérer, moi… susurre le beau brun torse nu en se matérialisant dans son dos, esquissant une caresse dans son cou.

- Mais ? Je n'ai rien en dessous !

- Ah, oui…on sait ! s'amuse Eric maintenant devant elle.

Il l'enserre par la taille et l'embrasse doucement, sensuellement, penchant le buste pour qu'elle bascule légèrement en arrière et s'appui sur Bill. Puis il se détache à peine et lui murmure d'une voix chaude:

- Et on te préfère sans…

- Oui, oui, je sais… soupire Sookie, cachant difficilement son sourire.

Elle se dégage des vampires fermement. Ils la laisse faire mais leurs désir crève les yeux.

L'autre humaine n'en revient pas. Prenant Katty à témoin, Sookie rentre dans le vestiaire en grommelant :

- Non, mais, tu les a vu ? De vraies bêtes de sexe, ils ne pensent qu'a ça ! Pénibles…

Katty la suit, perplexe. Sookie cherche son portable dans son sac et appelle Tara.

- Salut ! …Oui… Hum ! Je suis encore au Fangtasia, désolée… ça va être juste pour la séance de 19h… on ira après manger, si tu veux ? Oui… Ok ! Rendez-vous dans une heure.

Et elle raccroche pour attraper sa robe.

- Mais… Tu es une nouvelle serveuse ?

- Non, j'ai juste dépanné hier. Je suis… une amie d'Eric.

Et pourquoi tu porte une chemise de Bill ?

- Heu… tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

- Quoi ?

Sookie se change en regardant Katty d'un air amusée. En faisant un petit tour dans son esprit elle y trouve une franche animosité et une énorme jalousie : elle accepte mal que Bill couche avec une autre humaine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis plus avec Bill. On a rompu il y a plusieurs mois déjà. Il est libre. Je te demanderais juste de ne pas le faire souffrir, j'y suis très attachée…

- Attend… tu as couché avec Eric et Bill, dormit ici et… tu n'as pas été mordu ?

- Tu crois à ce que tu dis, là ? lance Sookie en roulant des yeux.

- Mais… tu n'a aucune trace !

- Pff… Bill me cicatrise, il l'a toujours fait.

- Quoi ?

Ah… il ne le fait pas à toutes ses conquêtes apparemment… Sookie sourit et décide de la laisser dans le doute : les insultes qu'elle a entendu dans son esprit n'était pas à son goût... Et sur ce, elle tente de sortir. Katty lui barre le passage, lui arrachant la chemise des mains.

- Ecoute, pétasse, tu…

Sookie éclate de rire et force le passage sans difficulté. Elle débarque dans la salle, la brune furieuse, sur les talons.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande Eric.

Ta serveuse n'apprécie pas les égards que tu me porte, Bill, je viens de me faire traiter de pétasse… raconte Sookie, hilare.

Le visage du vampire concerné se ferme. Il fixe Katty avec férocité.

- Sookie est l'amour de ma vie, Katty. Plus jamais tu ne lui manque de respect, sinon…

Il n'a pas besoin de finir sa phrase, tous le monde a comprit. Eric et Sookie le regarde avec une admiration teintée de tristesse : il assume. Parfaitement.

- On ne dort jamais avec une humaine, ma douce. Tu va créer des jalousies… forcément. Lâche Pam, amusée.

- Forcément…murmure Sookie. Je ne dormirais donc plus ici… conclue-t-elle, pensive.

Elle regarde Eric furtivement, puis se ressaisit.

- Bon, j'y vais, je sors avec Tara, ce soir, on se fait une toile… Tu… n'as plus besoin de moi ? Demande-t-elle au maître des lieux.

Celui-ci, contrarié de la voir si pressée de partir se renfrogne un peu.

- Si. Viens là, on a un compte a régler tous les deux. Marmonne le viking en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

- Ah ? s'inquiète Sookie en le suivant.

Eric s'assoit d'emblée à son bureau et sort son chéquier au grand soulagement de Sookie. Ouf ! Il va lui régler ses honoraires, rien de plus. Il se lève et s'approche d'elle. Sookie regarde le montant et rougit.

- Oh, non, Eric, c'est beaucoup trop…

Un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, il argumente :

- J'ai compté aussi les frais de négociation auprès des faés. Si je n'avais plus ma mémoire, princesse, je perdrais beaucoup plus que ça aujourd'hui.

Sookie entrouvre les lèvres de surprise :

- Princesse ? murmure-t-elle.

- Ben… oui. J'ai dis ça… comme ça. Tu n'aime pas ?

- Mais… si, au contraire. Tu m'appelais comme ça quand tu étais amnésique. Se rappelle la jeune fille, nostalgique.

Elle baisse les yeux et son visage exprime une légère tristesse.

- Tu étais si gentil… murmure-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Décontenancé, Eric la prend dans ses bras avec beaucoup de douceur.

- Et je ne le suis plus, tu crois ?

- Attend ! Tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre de fois où je t'ai dit non, hier ? Tu m'as forcé, Eric… Et puis, tu m'as demandé de… de… vous… c'était trop fort ! (soupire) Je me suis sentie perdue, complètement dépossédée de ma volonté. Gémit Sookie en le serrant contre elle, la tête au creux de son bras.

- Mais… je sentais ton désir, ton plaisir, j'ai cru…

- Oui ! coupe Sookie… j'ai jouit intensément, ce n'est pas la question. Ton sang coule en moi, c'est évident que j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour… mais si tu me demande si je veux le refaire : c'est non, tout de suite ! Explique la jeune fille en levant son visage triste vers le viking. Elle cherche ses mots et poursuit :

- Pas… comme ça. Ne cherche pas a me dominer, Eric, sinon je me détournerais de toi. Je veux pouvoir t'admirer, avoir confiance en toi, pas… te craindre ! Je ne suis Pam ou Bill, tu ne peux pas exiger la même chose de moi, c'est impossible…

- Non… bien sûr que non… excuse-moi, Sookie, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle…

Il la soulève dans ses bras et part s'assoir sur le canapé. Sookie, sur ses genoux, continue a réfléchir a ce qu'elle voudrais vraiment qu'il comprenne.

- Ecoute… pendant ton amnésie, tu m'as demandé d'être ton amante, tu m'as dit que tu voudrais apprendre à me connaitre et faire un bout de chemin avec moi… et … ça me plaisait cette idée ! Je sais que je ne peux pas te demander de tomber amoureux ou d'être ta partenaire exclusive… mais… soit certain qu'il me sera impossible aussi de n'être qu'une de tes petites putes que tu consomme à ta guise et que tu jette après…

- Tu rigoles ? Jamais… s'exclame Eric, blessé.

Ils se regardent un instant intensément et il accepte de s'ouvrir un peu.

- Tu crois qu'il y en a beaucoup, des petites putes comme tu dis, pour qui je me suis offert au soleil, Sookie ? Si tu savais comme Pam m'en a voulu pour ça… Jamais une humaine n'a eu autant d'importance pour moi… et… (soupire) oui, j'aimerais que tu sois mon amante, Sookie et que nous fassions plus ample connaissance, si ça te tente toujours…

La jeune fille le regarde avec gentillesse et continue avec douceur :

- Eric…Je veux juste que tu… me considère un peu et que tu respecte mes décisions, d'accord ? Si je dis « non », c'est non. Point. Peu importe ce que tu crois ressentir par notre lien. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis excitée que c'est bon pour moi de céder et de te laisser me baiser et me drainer… Le prince des faés ne voulait pas te rendre la mémoire car il pensait que je ne pourrais plus te repousser. Je lui ai assuré que si, que je n'étais pas en danger avec toi. Hier, je voulais me prouver qu'il avait tord… et… c'est toi qui m'as prouvé qu'il avait raison. J'étais crevée, je ne voulais pas, vraiment ! Si tu ne me laisse pas décider ce qui est bon pour moi, je serais en danger a tes côtés, c'est certain. Tu es un vampire, Eric, et moi une faé… c'est, par définition, incompatible…

Eric encaisse ses paroles avec difficultés. Il croyait avoir « gagné » hier et vient de prendre conscience que ce n'ai pas le cas. Au contraire. Flute alors ! Il ressert son étreinte en esquissant un sourire. Il inspire une grande bouffée de son odeur enivrante, le nez dans son cou et se permet même de poser la langue sur sa carotide, savourant ses pulsions. Rien, a cet instant, ne peut l'empêcher de sortir les crocs… pourtant le cœur de Sookie bat régulièrement, elle n'a pas peur. Il l'admire pour ça. Eric se détache et la regarde, très serein.

- Plus jamais je ne te prendrais ni te mordrais de force, Sookie, c'est juré. Et moi, quand je promets une chose… plaisante-t-il en roulant des yeux.

- Oui, oui, on sait… ça tient encore un millénaire après ! s'exclame Sookie en riant.

Il lui sourit. Un sourire franc, gentil et, ma foi, complètement craquant ! Sookie lui croche la nuque et l'embrasse fougueusement. Ce moment se prolonge, mêlant sensualité et passion, le vampire s'autorise a bouger la main posée sur sa cuisse et la remonte doucement vers sa fesse. Oh… oui, c'est vrai, elle n'a plus de culotte, arrachée la veille. Humm… il effleure la douceur de sa peau… puis d'un coup, Eric se détache, le regard fixe.

- Lève-toi, Sookie, Bill me transmet que la reine arrive ! Salope, elle est en avance !

- Appelle André , on est à la bourre! transmet-il à Bill en la remettant debout.

- Tout de suite. Répond le beau brun, très inquiet.

Il avait a peine terminer sa phrase que Sophie-Ann entre dans le bureau. Elle se fige en voyant Sookie là, elle ne s'attendait pas à sa présence. Elle la détaille de haut en bas et sent sa rage ressurgir : elle n'avait jamais désiré une humaine autant.

Sookie baisse les yeux pour ne pas risquer de la contrarier… encore plus ! Beaucoup de chose allait se jouer, là… Une autre vampire entre derrière la reine, son expression cruelle impressionne Sookie qui recule d'un pas.

- Northman, laisse-moi te présenter Judy Flint, promue Magister sur mes recommandations. Enonce la reine en s'asseyant.

Le nouveau magister et l'intéressé se dévisage. A regret, Eric perçoit que cette femme est parfaitement étanche à son charme naturel, elle doit être lesbienne. Oye, pas bon… Bien joué, Sophie ! se dit Eric. Bill entre et referme la porte derrière lui.

- André ne viendra pas, il ne veut pas se mêler de ça. Lui transmet son filleul d'un air sombre.

- Il m'avait promit. Proteste Eric en proposant un siège à la juge.

Bill hoche la tête d'un air désolé et se rapproche de Sookie. Eric réfléchit rapidement, ses chances s'étaient réduite considérablement, il allait devoir jouer serré… allez, jouons les candides :

- Que me vaut l'honneur ? commence le viking avec légèreté.

La reine éclate de rire.

- Tu le sais parfaitement ! Tu avais le droit de demander des dommages et intérêts pour mes fautes, mais certainement pas de me faire subir tous ces outrages.

- Quels outrages ? L'intimité que nous avons partagé était, oui, très intense… mais tu y a pris beaucoup de plaisir ! C'est toi-même qui l'a dit… Enonce Eric avec son calme habituel, feignant la surprise.

- Certainement pas ! se défend la reine, outrée.

- Tu n'as pas pris de plaisir ?

- Non ! Ou bien je simulais pour abréger mon martyre.

Eric se détend. Décidément, elle est trop sûre d'elle-même et facile à manipuler. Il se redresse sur sa chaise et pose les coudes sur ses genoux, se penchant vers elle.

- C'est vrai que tu mens si bien… Je doute pourtant de m'y être laissé prendre… Tu dois confondre. Ma reine, rappelle-toi bien, ne t'ai-je pas fais jouir avec ma langue ? murmure-t-il avec douceur, prenant un air malheureux.

Puis, il se lève et vient s'accroupir à ses genoux.

- Moi, je me souviens pourtant parfaitement de ton parfum … de ta saveur… de tes gémissements et de ta voix quand tu m'as crié que tu adorais ce que je te faisais… énumère le viking lentement, feignant la tristesse qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas.

Bill admire son jeu de scène, lui-même s'y laisserait prendre. Il observe la juge qui a l'air troublée, regardant à tour de rôle la reine et son maître d'un air suspicieux.

Sophie-ann ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle l'avait sous-estimé. Encore. Elle réfléchi a une contre-attaque mais Eric ne le lui laisse pas le temps.

- Maintenant… si vraiment tu ne t'en souviens pas, je peux vous montrer la vidéo, mesdames.

Une expression horrifiée s'imprime sur le visage de la belle rousse.

- Tu as fais une vidéo ?

- Tout ce qui se passe dans ce club est filmé, c'est indiqué à l'entrée. C'est toi qui m'en as donné l'idée, d'ailleurs, en m'avouant avoir posé des micros dans ce bureau. Je voulais me protéger. Tu vois, j'ai bien fais, non ?

Il lève les yeux vers son compagnon :

- Bill ? Tu peux allez à la réserve voir les bandes de novembre ? Savez-vous la date, ma reine ? demande Eric avec courtoisie.

Sophie-Ann ouvre la bouche pour interdire la projection de cette monstruosité quand un rire grave retentit de la porte du bureau qui s'ouvre lentement. Tous se retournent et, constatant le propriétaire de ce rire, ont un vif mouvement de recule.

Eric serre les point et réfléchit a toute vitesse. Sophie-Ann sent une nausée la parcourir : non, c'est impossible ! Bill, instinctivement, se place devant Sookie, espérant pouvoir la protéger, au moins quelques instants.

- Oh, Eric… quel brillant esprit tu as… Ma chère, vous ne faites vraiment pas le poids face à lui, je me demande comment avez-vous pu devenir reine…

Celle-ci baisse les yeux, cherchant a se faire oublier.

- En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous estimez que cet… homme vous a outragé et doit être puni, soyez assurée que je me charge de son châtiment… (silence) oh oui… il va payer cher… très cher…

Ce ton, lourd de menace, glace le sang de Sookie qui commence a trembler, collée a Bill.

- Mesdames ? je ne vous retiens pas !

Sophie-Ann et Judy se lèvent précipitamment, contentes de sortir de là, vivantes. Bill et Sookie les suivent des yeux avec envie puis regarde Eric. Le viking, extrêmement tendu, les regarde un instant puis pose les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant.

Russel jubile. Très calme, il dévisage sa victime en se demandant ce qu'il allait essayer d'inventer pour lui échapper. Avec surprise, il voit le beau blond de détendre progressivement puis se mettre à rire silencieusement.

- ça te fait rire ? murmure-t-il, amusé.

- Oh… je ne vais pas pleurer, j'ai passé l'âge. Je savais que je mourrais de vos mains à l'instant où j'ai planté Talbot. J'étais prêt à mourir il y a trois mois, je le suis toujours. J'ai eu un sursis… et je l'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié… murmure-t-il.

Il fixe le couple désespéré qui se serre l'un contre l'autre dans le coin de la pièce. Eric leur sourit un bref instant, un sourire triste et plein de regret, puis détourne les yeux.

- Quelqu'un m'a dit que, face à son maître, rien ne sert de se débattre, ça ne mène qu'à vous exciter davantage et rendre l'acte plus féroce. Dit Eric d'une voix douce, regardant son bourreau droit dans les yeux.

Russel rit doucement.

- Hum… sage conseil. Tu me considère donc comme ton maitre ?

Eric lève un sourcil et baisse les yeux aussitôt, feignant la pudeur. Bill à capté son attitude et s'interroge. Eric murmure :

- pouvez-vous leur épargner mon massacre, mon roi ? Ils restent à votre merci de toute façon… mais… je souhaiterais… être seul avec toi.

Eric lève les yeux sur le roi, troublé par le tutoiement soudain.

- S'il te plait. Souffle Eric, le regard suppliant.

Russel le dévisage avec étonnement puis lève la main d'un geste brusque signifiant « dégagez » aux deux autres. Bill saisit l'occasion et entraine Sookie. Elle résiste.

- Non ! Eric ! Non ! S'il vous plait !

Elle pleure et se débat. Soudain, une voix rassurante se fait entendre au clan du viking. Russel s'étonne sans comprendre, de les voir d'un coup tous les trois si attentifs.

- Eric a intuité la solution, Sookie. Il peut réussir s'il est sincère. Chuchote Godric d'une faible voix. Une très pale image de lui apparait et il leur sourit puis se retourne vers son fils : Ne me déçoit pas… dit-il avec un visage triste. Ou bien nous serons séparés à jamais… ton âme n'est pas prête a rejoindre la mienne.

Et il disparait.

Eric cligne des yeux pour refouler une larme qui aurait bien voulu sortir pourtant. Bill, empoignant une Sookie toute ramollie par l'impuissance, parvient à la faire sortir du bureau.

Pam a renvoyé le personnel en voyant arriver Russel et elle les rejoint en se tordant les mains, les joues zébrées de larmes. Bill lui ouvre un bras et, caressant les cheveux des deux femmes éperdues d'inquiétudes, il fixe la porte du bureau intensément. Que faire ?

S'en remettre à lui, lui faire confiance. Que peuvent-ils faire d'autre ? Russel est bien trop puissant et rapide, galvanisé par sa rage et sa soif de vengeance…

Après un silence, ils entendent des voix sans comprendre les mots. Puis le rire et les rugissements ravis du roi. Le bruit d'un meuble qui casse, suivit aussitôt d'un autre…

Puis un cri…

Bill ferme les yeux et une larme coule.

- Je peux pas… je peux pas, c'est trop difficile ! transmet Eric d'une voix paniquée.

- Tu te calme et tu le fais ! abois Bill en pensée. Je sais que c'est difficile. Mais si moi j'ai pu, tu pourras aussi, tu es plus fort que moi !

- J'en doute… non…c'est… impossible.

Chocs, hurlements et grognements se succèdent. Bill sent sa colère monter.

- Eric ! si jamais tu meures maintenant, je la tue, tu m'entends ? je l'égorge, là, tout de suite, au moins je serais certain qu'il ne jouera pas avec elle et j'aurais le plaisir de la drainer jusqu'au bout avant de mourir. Et pareil pour Pam, je la plante ! Tu m'entends ? Puis, j'attaque le roi dès qu'il sort. Bordel ! Tu auras provoqué notre mort à tous les trois ! C'est ça que tu veux !

- Non… gémit Eric.

- Alors calme toi et fais-le, sale pute!

Le temps passe, Bill continue ses encouragements télépathiques, le soutenant de tout son cœur. Et, progressivement, le rythme des cris diminue puis cessent. Le silence revient et se prolonge un petit moment, ponctué de petit rire moqueur du roi. Puis la porte s'ouvre, enfin.

Russel sort, couvert de sang, surtout au niveau de la bouche, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il s'approche d'eux. Sookie arme ses mains en défense, prête a lui projeter la plus puissante des flèches qu'elle puisse produire mais Bill pose doucement sa main sur son bras, l'invitant a cesser sa menace. Elle le regarde, surprise.

Il se place devant les femmes en dévisageant le roi sans sourciller, très sûr de lui. Russel lui adresse un sourire horrible, l'image même du monstre de série Z.

- Toi, t'es bien plus intelligent que je ne pensais…

Bill accueille le compliment d'un léger en hochement de tête, le visage serein.

- Toujours férocement fidèle à celle que tu aime, hein ? Près à tuer…

- Et à mourir pour eux. Oui, maître, vous le savez.

- Eux …?

- Mon amour, ma sœur… dit-il en désignant Sookie et Pam. Ma progéniture, Jessica. Et…surtout… le monstre d'orgueil à qui vous venez de mettre la volée de sa vie.

- Lui ? Tu tiens à lui ? s'amuse le roi.

- Oui. Je lui appartiens maintenant. A cause de votre reine, d'ailleurs… encore.

- Et bien… Tu dois la haïr au moins autant que tu me haïs.

- Pas de haine envers mon roi tant qu'il protège les miens.

- Hum… (rire) J'imagine donc que je pourrais compter sur toi si mon… épouse me pose un problème, hein ?

Bill acquiesce en silence, sans le lâcher du regard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Russel repose les yeux sur Sookie.

- Hm… toi… tu es aussi bien plus précieuse vivante que morte et serait difficilement manipulable sans eux… je ne vais donc pas gâcher mes chances de t'utiliser. Nous verrons ça plus tard…

Son regard glisse sur Pam puis il se détourne et se dirige vers la porte.

- Très sympa, ce club, je vais devenir un habitué, je pense… lance-t-il d'une vois gaie, en franchissant la porte.

Les trois regardent la porte se refermer derrière lui et Sookie pousse un grand soupire de soulagement. Rassemblant son courage, Bill se détache des femmes et entre dans le bureau. La pièce est complètement dévastée. Des documents, papiers factures, débris de bureau, de chaises jonchent le sol. Bill cherche et… trouve.

Il est là, sur le canapé… vivant… heu… presque.

Bill s'agenouille près de lui et prend son point dans le sien.

- Alors ? c'est qui le meilleur ? souffle le viking épuisé.

- C'est toi ! répond Bill, les yeux humides. Personne ne te résiste…

Il porte la main de son maître à sa joue et savoure son contacte en fermant les yeux. Puis contemple l'ampleur des dégâts : il est nu, entièrement couvert de plaies et de morsures profondes, la chair a été arrachée par plaque entière sur certaine zones. A plusieurs endroits, la tension de la peau ou des bosses bizarres laisse envisager des fractures. Bill grimace.

- Laissez-nous cinq minutes les filles, il est vivant mais… très moche, je ne veux pas que vous voyez ça, d'accord ? cri Bill à l'intention des deux femmes qui attendent avec impatience son verdict.

- Ok ! Lance Pam. Ne t'inquiète plus Sookie, viens, on va boire un verre.

- Si tu veux… murmure la jeune fille, tremblante.

Oui, un petit remontant, ça ne sera pas de trop… elle est bouleversée, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi elle est encore en vie… ni les trois autres d'ailleurs…

Bill fait la moue puis fixe Eric avec un sourire ambigu.

- J'y vais ?

- Va s'y… soupire le viking, esquissant un sourire. Je vais ressentir le plaisir que tu va y prendre, ça va adoucir ma douleur…

- Pff… moi, je vais ressentir ta douleur, ça va gâcher mon plaisir ! Grimace Bill.

Les deux échange un regard complice et Bill continue sur un ton léger :

- Non, mais… quand je pense que j'étais a deux doigt d'être enfin débarrassé de toi, j'avais plus qu'a consoler Sookie et Pam et me vautrer dans ma liberté, et non ! Il a fallut que tu t'en sortes – encore - T'es pire que de la mauvaise herbe, increvable !

- Bill ?

- Hum ? demande celui-ci en tâtant son avant bras.

- J'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi, sans ton exemple, sans ton soutien. Tu t'es abandonné a moi alors que nous étions ennemis. Si tu ne m'avais pas montré que c'est possible ça aurait été inenvisageable pour moi aujourd'hui et je serais mort.

- Tu crois ? Tu te sous-estime. Murmure Bill d'une voix distraite.

Et il tire fermement, remettant les os en place. Eric pousse un grognement féroce, déclenchant un petit rire gourmand chez son filleul.

- Bill ?

- Mais… je t'écoute, mon maître. Dit Bill en faisant courir ses doigts le long du bras, sans le regarder.

Eric attrape son menton et plonge son regard dans le sien.

- Bill, je suis ton maître et, en tant que tel, je t'affranchi.

Bill se fige. Une énorme chaine vient de se briser dans son esprit. Il observe le visage de l'homme allongé près de lui, incrédule. Un très long silence s'installe. Eric lâche le menton de son compagnon et apprécie qu'il ne hurle pas de joie en s'enfuyant a toute vitesse. Non. Bill reste près de lui avec un regard où la reconnaissance et la tristesse se mêle étroitement. Une larme s'apprête à couler, il fallait s'y attendre. Mais, ce qui est étonnant, c'est que c'est de l'œil d'Eric. Il regarde au plafond en soupirant. Non, c'est bon, il gère. Bill murmure :

- Tu regrette, déjà ?

- Oui. Répond le viking humblement.

Bill hoche la tête et, extrêmement troublé, ne trouvant pas les mots, se repenche sur sa corvée.

Nouveau grondement sourd. Ça y est, clavicule remise. Puis suivent l'humérus, les trois côtes et le maxillaire sans parler des doigts de la main droite et le sternum… Bill termine par le plus difficile : le fémur qui n'est pas vraiment déplacé mais en mile morceau a un endroit au dessus du genou et il essaye de trouver le bon angle pour qu'il cicatrise vite et … vite. Et puis vite, surtout ! Mais là… étonnamment, Bill prend tout son temps. Eric fini par éclater de rire en lui attrapant l'épaule.

- Mais c'est fini, oui ? Et après tu diras que c'est moi le sadique…

Bill rit de bon cœur. Il se sent mieux, l'émotion de la libération est passée et il regarde Eric avec tendresse. Il se penche et… s'arrête à deux centimètre de lui, les yeux baissés.

- Tu me capte toujours ?

- Haut et clair. Transmet le viking.

- Puis-je enfin rentrer chez moi ?

- Tu n'as plus à me le demander.

Le beau brun plante son regard droit dans le sien et dit :

- Je te le demande, pourtant.

- Alors non, je te l'interdit. Tu ES chez toi, mon fils… mon frère. Pam serait très malheureuse si tu nous quittais, je pense…

- Pam, hein… ?

Eric sourit et s'étire un peu. Ça y est, la cicatrisation est en marche et les douleurs diminuent. Se faisant il frôle les lèvres de son compagnon qui était resté penché sur lui. Bill réfléchit un instant : s'il veut s'affranchir, c'est maintenant. Il avait déjà pensé a cette situation, en avait rêvé même. Sa décision ne fut donc pas longue a prendre. Il ouvre la bouche et embrasse son amant avec fougue. Eric fond de reconnaissance… et ses pensées vont vers Godric, le remerciant de toute son âme pour l'avoir lié à lui. Bill se détache.

- Pam ? Sookie ? vous pouvez venir !

Les deux femmes entrent. Sookie offre son poignet aussitôt à Eric qui apprécie et la draine avec reconnaissance. Pam observe cicatriser ses morsures et demande, un peu perplexe :

- Mais, pourquoi t'a-t-il épargner ?

Eric regarde Bill et c'est lui qui répond :

- Il lui a joué le viking soumit. On n'est pas sûr que Russel soit complètement tombé dans le panneau mais… il a prit suffisamment de plaisir pour qu'il décide, de lui-même, qu'Eric serait plus… utile, vivant.

Eric de détache du poignet de Sookie et lui envoie un clin d'œil de remerciement.

- Je vais l'avoir sur le dos un moment, peut-être, mais au moins vous êtes vivant et moi aussi. Dit-il, pensif.

Sookie le dévisage, incrédule.

- Tu… tu l'as charmé ? tu t'es offert à lui et c'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a pas tué ? Il a prit son pied et en veut encore ?

Eric, ragaillardit par la transfusion, s'assoit avec quelques difficultés.

- Je me suis entièrement soumit, complètement, sincèrement et… comme il a toujours eu un petit faible pour moi… ça a marché. Pourtant…j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester au début, car il me voyait venir et m'a rudement mis à l'épreuve…

Le beau blond regarde Bill intensément et poursuit son explication avec douceur.

- Mais Bill me soutenait par la pensée et je me suis accroché… c'est pourquoi je viens de l'affranchir, d'ailleurs. Il est libre.

Une ombre de panique traverse le regard de Pam. Elle pose les yeux sur son frère et s'agenouille près de lui, redoutant la réponse à la question qu'elle s'apprête à lui poser. Il lui sourit et prend sa main gentiment.

- Non, je reste. Dit-il, devançant sa demande.

Elle le prend dans ses bras et éclate de rire, rassurée.

- Félicitation, frangin… murmure-t-elle tendrement.

Eric gémit en s'étirant plus fort et fini par éclater de rire aussi.

- Oh non…Ch'uis vraiment qu'une grosse pute (rire), et il va falloir assumer ça… Pff.

- C'est toi qui l'a dit… murmure Sookie en écarquillant les yeux : il exprime exactement son impression là…

Il rit de bon cœur et regarde le plafond en poursuivant :

- Ouais… mais s'il y avait une autre solution, je ne l'ai pas vu. Et tes petites fesses valent largement la raclée que je viens de prendre, tu ne crois pas ?

Sookie se mord la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas vu ça comme ça… C'est vrai qu'il les a aussi sauvé tous les trois…

- Ah… le sexe ! C'est vraiment la chose la plus importante en ce bas monde ! Conclu Eric avec un sourire ravi.

Et son érection confirme ! Il dévisage Sookie avec envie et lui tend les bras :

- Nous avions commencé quelque chose, non ?

Elle sourit mais recule franchement, dégoutée.

- Tu rigoles ? T'es… absolument répugnant de crasse !

Eric lève un sourcil et, plantant son regard dans celui de Bill murmure d'une voix sensuelle :

- Ah ? Il va donc me falloir une douche…

Bill se mord la lèvre, brusquement envahi par le souvenir de leur première douche… avec fermeté, il attrape son maître, et le flanque sur son dos, tâtant avec envie les magnifiques courbes sur son épaule.

- Et bien, si tu n'en veux pas, moi je suis preneur ! lâche-t-il à Sookie, stupéfaite.

Puis, regardant Pam ravie de le voir si audacieux, il dit en quittant la pièce :

- Tu peux la cicatriser, s'il te plait ?

Pam rit de bon cœur et bouscule Sookie qui a du mal a encaisser ce qu'elle vient de voir.

- Ils ont beaucoup changé, hein ? Allez, montre-moi ce gros bobo…

Elle saisit le poignet de Sookie en hochant la tête, encore en train de savourer le soulagement de savoir Eric sauf et que Bill, désormais libre, reste avec eux. Sans réfléchir, elle le porte à ses lèvres et le lèche pour bien nettoyer la plaie et… Pam se fige, la langue plaquée sur l'artère. La vampire gémit sensuellement et quand elle lève les yeux sur la jolie blonde, celle-ci constate qu'elle a les crocs sortis.

- Hum… Sookie. Je n'y croyais pas… mais je comprends mieux maintenant…

- Pam ! S'inquiète l'humaine en armant sa main libre.

Celle-ci lève une épaule et nie doucement de la tête.

- ça va, ma douce, je gère…. Tu sais très bien qu'Eric ne me le pardonnerait jamais et son amour est plus important pour moi que ta saveur ! Ironise Pam, parfaitement calme.

Sookie se détend. Elle hausse les épaules d'un air fatigué et regarde la vampire s'ouvrir le doigt et lui masser les deux petits orifices.

- Bill te cicatrise toujours ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais, ma chérie, qu'un peu de son sang passe dans le tien à chaque fois ? Tu le laisse maintenir un lien avec toi en acceptant ça…

Sookie sourit franchement.

- Je m'en doute, Pam, ça ne me dérange pas... Hier, je l'ai mordu profondément et j'en ai bu une bonne gorgée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… (soupire) Mais ! T'es en train de me dire que tu vas être liée à moi, maintenant, aussi ? s'alarme la jeune fille.

Pam rit et se remet à lécher la plaie cicatrisée, activant sa langue avec douceur et… sensualité. Comme ça se prolonge un peu… trop, Sookie fini par sourire.

- Hey, ho ! Je te vois venir, coquine !

Pam cesse sa caresse et, tout sourire, entraine le poignet de l'humaine dans son dos, l'obligeant a se rapprocher. La prise est douce et Sookie pourrait se dégager mais elle n'essaye même pas, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle veut faire.

- Coquine ? pff… oui, on peu dire que ça me va parfaitement…

Et, sans laisser le temps à Sookie de réaliser ce qui se passe… Elle l'embrasse. Un baiser, léger, délicat, se contentant d'effleurer ses lèvres, maintenant sa langue a fleur de bouche… Hum… un véritable moment de douceur, très tendre, aérien, magique.

Assez rapidement, elle se détache, et, déposant un bisou sur la joue de la jeune fille troublée, elle murmure :

- Le sexe n'est pas tout, ma douce… la tendresse aussi a beaucoup d'importance.

Et elle quitte la pièce.

Restée seule, Sookie réfléchit : Quelle douceur… Un frisson la parcourt. Ah non ! Depuis qu'elle était revenue de féérie, elle en avait accepté des choses, mais… là !

- Non, non, plus de temps… beaucoup plus. Marmonne-t-elle en sortant du bureau, contrariée.

Elle cherche des yeux et, ne trouvant personne, elle soupire. A contre cœur, elle se dirige vers la chambre rouge, légèrement nauséeuse. Elle ouvre la porte et… n'est pas surprise de ce qu'elle voit. Etonnant, non ? Elle lève les yeux au ciel et cri :

- Eric ?

- Oui ? Tu viens ?

- Non ! Je rentre, on s'appelle !

Et elle claque la porte, soulagée. Pam sort juste après, le visage anxieux :

- Tu… es fâchée ? tu veux que je parte ?

- Non, non, ça rien avoir avec toi, Pam. Dit Sookie avec un sourire fatigué.

- Ah ? j'ai cru … est-ce que je peux juste te prendre Bill quand même ?

- Mais non ! S'amuse la jeune fille. Je te les laisse tous les deux. Je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout. Ça fait beaucoup d'émotion d'un coup pour moi… ça frôle l'over dose, là. c'est juste que j'ai besoin… d'être un peu tranquille, d'accord ? Tu… tu lui explique ?

- Pas de problème, ma chérie… moi, ça m'arrange ! avoue-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Sookie lui sourit gentiment, puis retourne récupérer son sac et sort du club. En montant dans sa voiture, elle sursaute en fronçant des sourcils : Zut ! Tara ! Elle va encore être en retard… Elle soupire et démarre en souriant. Elle fini même par rire un peu… heureuse.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

Sookie se réveille et aussitôt un sourire apparait sur ses lèvres : une belle soirée s'annonce aujourd'hui, elle a hâte ! Elle s'étire de tout son long et regarde l'heure : 14h10 ! Oh… Grosse marmotte, va ! Elle a dormit 12h ! Plus ça va, moins elle ne voit le soleil du matin… Elle est complètement décalée…

Elle descend dans sa cuisine et se prépare son petit dej… hum…déjeuné… heu… goûté ? bref, à manger ! En savourant sa collation, elle sourit en repensant au fou-rire que Jessica et elle ont partagé au Merlotte, la veille au soir. C'était à la fin du service vers 1h du matin et elles étaient en train de nettoyer la salle en discutant des effets du V quand Sam, qui avait un peu bu, avait fini par leur avouer qu'il avait rêvé de Bill après sa transfusion.

Heureusement… heureusement qu'on n'est pas intéressé par ça : ni lui, ni moi! avait-il affirmé avec conviction en se resservant un verre.

Sookie avait éclaté de rire de bon cœur devant son expression déterminée. Jessica, d'abord perplexe, avait fini par saisir le sens de son hilarité et n'avait pas pu se retenir non plus… au grand dam de Sam qui doit toujours se demander ce qui était si drôle.

Jessica et Sookie s'était beaucoup rapproché depuis que l'humaine était revenue de ses « vacances » il y a deux mois. La belle blonde était devenue l'oreille attentive et la complice féminine de la jeune vampire qui en avait parfois bien besoin… Elles avaient pris l'habitude de travailler ensemble au service du soir et cette complicité plus la tendresse réciproque qu'elles éprouvaient pour Bill les avaient beaucoup soudés.

Sookie à trouvé son équilibre maintenant. Elle ne travaille plus que trois soir par semaine au Merlotte : du mardi au jeudi de 19h à 1h. Et complète son salaire en passant le week-end au Fangtasia. Avec la paye que donne Eric à ses serveuses, elle pourrait presque ce contenter de ce boulot là… mais elle apprécie d'être indépendante et de travailler aussi dans un endroit où tous les gens ne la regarde pas qu'avec envie. Envie de la goûter pour les morts… et envie d'être à sa place pour les vivants, fous de jalousie quand ils avaient pris conscience de son statut par rapport au maître des lieux.

Arrivant à la tombée de la nuit le vendredi soir, elle se glisse dans leur lit et se fait dévorer toute crue, passionnément, par Eric toujours, accompagné de Bill souvent. Quelques fois, elle vient plus tôt, avant que Pam ne quitte le lit, et s'offre pour qu'ils la consomment tous les trois… juste quelques gorgées chacun… juste pour leur plaisir, dans le calme et la tendresse, sans sexe…pour leur montrer qu'elle les aime tous et qu'il ne doit pas y avoir de jalousie entre les enfants. Pam apprécie énormément ! Et Bill aussi d'ailleurs car ce n'est qu'à ces occasions qu'il s'autorise à la drainer.

Eric la transfuse en petite quantité dans ces cas là, pour ne pas risquer l'anémie. Leur lien s'est donc encore renforcé durant ces deux mois. En tout cas, le viking avait cerné ses fantasmes et ses limites et faisait bien attention de les respecter. Sookie sait donc qu'elle peut savourer ces moments de complicité avant son service en toute sécurité.

Elle reste dormir avec lui les journées du samedi et du dimanche, Les deux autres leur laissant cette intimité. Et elle ne rentre a Bon Temps que le dimanche en début de nuit, souvent accompagné de son vampire d'ailleurs… Comme elle appréciait ces moments là ! Bill avait raison : le viking gagnait vraiment à être connu. Il lui racontait le monde et l'histoire, il avait toujours des anecdotes incroyables, la faisait rire… tellement !

En débarrassant sa table, Sookie fait la moue en pensant à son homme: elle est parfaitement consciente qu'elle est en train de tombée amoureuse et soupire à l'idée que ce ne sera jamais réciproque.

Malgré tout elle sent l'excitation et l'impatience monter : ce soir, c'est la fête ! Ce soir, elle voit tous ceux qu'elle aime. Et surtout…elle sait qu'elle va pouvoir passer toute la nuit, avec lui : tranquille! Elle avait négocié ferme avec le roi pour ça.

La première semaine, Eric en avait beaucoup bavé avec Russel qui était revenu tous les soirs. Mais, patiemment, sans jamais rien lui refuser, il avait fini par l'adoucir et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait un statut et… que la vie continuait.

Et puis, de son côté, Russel avait aussi beaucoup à faire avec son épouse qui manigançait et ses obligations politique… et puis surtout « les autorités » qui lui demandaient des comptes… Il avait une telle fortune et de tels appuis politiques, sans parler de sa meute de loup féroces (ceux-là même qui avait fini par découvrir, en menaçant Alcide, où était leur maître et l'avaient libéré) qu'ils n'avaient pas pu le destituer de son trône, mais… les tensions étaient terribles…

Aussi, Eric restait à sa disposition mais sur convocation, quasi quotidienne d'accord, mais largement prévues à l'avance. Ces « rendez-vous », très éprouvants au début pour le viking, étaient progressivement devenus supportables, voir agréables, au fur et à mesure que les deux hommes faisaient connaissance. Russel poursuivait son deuil et, petit à petit, oubliait sa rage et sa soif de violence pour ne penser qu'au plaisir que lui procurait ce partenaire qui se donnait à lui avec tant de ferveur.

Outre la satisfaction personnelle de pouvoir faire face à cette épreuve si sereinement, Eric avait fini par tirer profit de cette situation, sans qu'il le cherche vraiment. En effet, son affluence avait considérablement augmenté quand le monde des vampires avait prit conscience de sa position de « favoris ». Quelques uns avaient essayé de l'humilier avec ça, surtout la reine, mais le viking, assumant parfaitement, laissait glisser les mots avec ironie sans chercher à s'expliquer, ce que le roi appréciait particulièrement. Et, finalement, c'est la rumeur qui disait qu'il acceptait ça pour protéger son clan qui l'avait emporté.

Bref, Sookie sait qu'elle devra rendre un « petit service » au roi bientôt (elle n'a même pas envie d'imaginer ce qu'il lui réserve, chaque chose en son temps !) mais que ce soir, il est libre et qu'elle pourra profiter de lui et de tous les autres… car ce soir, c'est son anniversaire ! Sam, adorable, à fermé son Bar rien que pour elle et ses invités : Eric, bien sûr, mais aussi Bill, Pam, Jessica et Holt , Tara, Tommy, Jésus et Laf… et quelques autres.

Il manquera quand même Jason, encore, trop occupé avec ses nouvelles obligations avec les panthères-garous. Et Arlène, que sa grossesse fatigue énormément et qui ne peut presque plus se lever. Il y aura aussi Tom qui s'est beaucoup rapproché de Pam, ces dernières semaines. Sookie est contente car elle aime bien Tom et puis… au moins, il détourne l'attention de Pam !

Sookie sourit à cette idée. Elle appréciait Pam finalement. Son humour surtout, et sa façon de prendre de la distance avec les deux autres. Elle savait mettre sa féminité en avant et prenait souvent Sookie à témoin, s'amusant des défauts de ses mâles avec espièglerie. Une réelle complicité s'était crée et même si Pam lui avait volé deux ou trois baisers par ci par là, elle avait eu l'intelligence de le faire quand elles étaient seules, et n'avait jamais cherché… plus. Et ça convenait parfaitement à la jeune humaine ! Même lors des deux autres « examens » que Sookie avait acceptés en échange de son ordonnance d'Orgaron, Pam s'était montré… oui, coquine. C'est vrai. Mais jamais Sookie n'avait eu à la reprendre car elle la faisait rire en lui montrant son désir mais en s'auto censurant toute seule.

L'après midi s'écoule rapidement et la fraiche nuit d'avril tombe avec douceur. Sookie, déjà au Merlotte pour préparer la sangria, s'active avec impatience. La plus part des invités vivants de la jeune fille sont déjà là. Le téléphone sonne, Sookie décroche:

- Oui ?... Oui !... Merci ! Ah ? Mince… très bien, bisous !

- C'est qui ? Demande Sam.

- Tara… elle ne pourra pas venir, finalement.

- Ah ? elle a un problème ?

- Je n'ai pas écouté son excuse, je sais pourquoi : elle ne veut pas être en présence de Bill, d'Eric et des autres. Dit Sookie avec une petite mine.

- Ah ? tu crois vraiment que c'est ça ?

- Certaine …

Lafayette, a ses côté, acquiesce en détournant les yeux. Sa cousine ne supportait plus de côtoyer les vampires. Lui-même n'était pas ravi de passer une soirée avec Eric… mais bon, son amitié pour Sookie dépassait tout ça ! Laf regarde la belle blonde et elle lui sourit… non, pas à lui… son regard est fixé juste au dessus de son épaule droite. Il se retourne :

- Ah ! hurle-t-il en, manquant de tomber.

Le viking est juste là, derrière lui, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Sookie rit, un peu moqueuse.

- Oh… tu lui as fait peur… tu exagères ! dit-elle en se pendant à son cou.

Eric la saisit par la taille et la soulève avec facilité. Sookie enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches et accueille le baiser de son amant avec fougue. Il fait quelques pas et plaque la jeune fille contre l'un des piliers du bar. Le baiser se prolonge et les humains présents dans la pièce commencent à être gênés tant la passion est flagrante.

Bill, Pam et Tom entrent, détournant l'attention. Tous se disent bonjour avec courtoisie mais les deux amoureux ne se lâchent pas et Eric grogne. Il se dirige vers le bureau de Sam. Sookie se détache en riant.

- Non. Non ! Eric ! Il faut que j'accueille mes invités !

Le vampire la dévisage, les yeux enfiévrés, puis soupire. Il la pose et le couple revient vers les autres. Jessica et Holt arrivent à ce moment et tous souhaitent un « joyeux anniversaire » à Sookie chaleureusement. L'apéro, les cadeaux… Sookie, rayonnante, bavarde avec tout le monde et son bonheur est évident.

Bill, heureux de la voir si détendue, passe aussi une excellente soirée. Jessica et son humain lui ont demandé de passer chez eux après la petite fête, et là, vu les regards que lui lance la belle rousse : la nuit s'annonce torride ! Bill, tout à fait d'humeur, sait déjà qu'ils ne passeront pas par la case « culture générale » avant d'aller dans la chambre !

Il lui sourit et reporte son attention vers son maître. Eric est appuyé sur une des table, seul. Les yeux rivés sur sa proie, il ronge son frein, le visage fermé. Vu la tête qu'il fait, personne n'ose prendre le risque de lui adresser la parole. Bill lève les yeux au ciel et s'approche de lui.

- Mais tu as fini, Oui ? Oui, tu vas la baiser… oui, tu vas la boire ! Tout le monde ici le sait vu ta tronche… Alors reprend toi ! Tu va finir par gâcher son plaisir … Se moque Bill par transmission.

Eric tourne lentement la tête vers lui, amusé. Bill sent le danger mais soutient son regard. Le viking se lève et sort les crocs. Le beau brun déglutit et baisse les yeux, attendant la morsure en se demandant si beaucoup de monde allait s'en rend compte. Il espère au moins que ça fera redescendre la tension qui s'accumule chez son compagnon et qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

- Vous êtes amant, non ?

Les deux vampires, surpris, se retournent vers Lafayette qui, un peu éméché, les dévisage d'un air suspicieux.

- Toi, je m'en doutais que tu en étais… dit-il en pointant Eric. Par contre, toi, pas du tout ! Félicite-t-il Bill avec sincérité. D'habitude je le sais pourtant du premier coup d'œil !

Les deux vampires étouffent un rire. Eric rentre les crocs et Bill remercie Laf d'un clin d'œil. Celui-ci, passé la surprise, l'accepte d'un sourire en coin. Sam, qui a suivi la conversation intervient :

- Bill ? tu es gay ?

Son expression incrédule précède une nausée qui l'envahit tout d'un coup. C'était ça qu'il avait perçu près du lac ? Cette tension… c'était leur désir réciproque… Sam frissonne au souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment : … une… envie… Non ! Sam fuit cette image et la présence des coupables, il quitte la pièce sans un mot.

Pendant ce temps, Bill soupire et se frotte les yeux… hum… ça le gonfle cette histoire. Il allait répondre à Sam quand il le voit disparaître dans son bureau. Il regarde Laf, surprit.

- Il a rêvé de toi après la transfusion… c'était tellement fort que sa seule bouée de secours était la certitude que c'était impossible ! S'amuse Laf.

Bill hausse les épaules et rejoint Sam dans son bureau. Celui-ci sursaute quand il le voit. Bill lève les mains et explique, légèrement agacé :

- je ne suis pas gay, Sam, Ok ? Je me suis fait vampiriser par Eric et lui par contre… (Soupire) Bref je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Alors oui, je couche avec mon maître et j'aime ça. Mais c'est tout, d'accord ? Aucun autre homme n'a jamais attiré mon regard ! (La colère de Bill monte et son ton aussi.) Alors tu te calme et tu reviens en salle, OK ?

- Ok… mais… je suis calme, moi. Murmure Sam.

Bill ouvre la bouche… Ben oui. Sa colère retombe d'un coup.

- Désolé… je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça encore. Avoue Bill, contrarié par son propre manque de maturité à ce sujet.

Sam le regarde intensément puis esquisse une grimace :

- Il… il t'a forcé ?

Bill hoche la tête et soupire :

- Je me suis débattu avec cette idée tant que j'ai pu, mais…tu sais… le lien de sang est très fort… le nôtre particulièrement… Et puis, de toute façon, quand Eric veut quelque chose…

- Il l'obtient toujours ! Termine le beau blond qui vient d'entrer derrière lui.

Bill baisse les yeux, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il sent la main du viking se refermer sur sa gorge. Eric le plaque contre sa poitrine et bascule sa tête en arrière. Bill était dorénavant libre mais ils avaient gardé le même mode de fonctionnement tous les deux : l'aîné restait presque toujours « le maître » en public comme en privé. Bill ne s'affirmant que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il avait alors toute l'attention de son compagnon dans ses cas là car c'était assez rare. Cette relation leur convenait parfaitement à tous les deux et il n'y avait jamais de conflit.

Sam le regarde le manipuler, incrédule. Sans se soucier du métamorphe, Eric se penche et embrasse son amant profondément. Bill se retourne et lui rend son baiser en grognant, le faisant reculer jusqu'au mur, derrière la porte. Sur ce, Sookie entre et demande a Sam :

- Tu as vu Eric ?

Celui-ci, gêné, les désigne du regard et la jeune fille les découvre. Elle claque la porte.

- Non, mais… c'est pas vrai ! s'exclame-t-elle, agacée.

Ah ? Elle est au courant ? Sam est surprit. Elle s'évertue à les séparer.

- Mais, Bill ! T'as fini, oui ? grogne-t-elle. Lâche…le !

Le beau brun se détache d'un coup et la regarde.

- Mais…heu ! c'est lui qui a commencé !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Il est à moi, ce soir !

Bill sourit et, retrouvant une expression vorace, il la menace :

Ah tu le veux ? Et bien tu ne va pas être déçue : il est à point !

Et, en un clin d'œil, il la saisit par la taille et la plaque contre Eric qui plonge aussitôt sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Sookie gémit de plaisir en refermant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Sam, éberlué, voit Bill lui saisir les cuisses et les installer dans le creux de ses coudes. Eric s'agite et Sam comprend qu'il défait son pantalon. Le métamorphe rougit devant l'érotisme de la situation et son esprit se fige, captivé par le spectacle, ne parvenant pas à accepter que ce qu'il vit est la réalité. Il entend le bruit d'un tissu déchiré et voit la culotte de Sookie voler.

- Non ! souffle-t-il totalement stupéfait.

- Oui ! confirme pourtant Sookie en accueillant l'assaut de son amant.

Bill recule d'un pas pour encaisser le coup. Il a les crocs sortis. Sam n'arrive pas à croire qu'il accepte d'offrir la femme qu'il aime à un autre homme comme ça !

Eric fait l'amour à Sookie passionnément et Bill, voulant leur laisser un peu d'intimité, les accompagne jusqu'au fauteuil en cuir. Là, il les sépare d'un mouvement brusque et installe Sookie à genoux sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, puis se redresse et laisse la place. Il retourne le fauteuil pour que la belle soit dos au mur et, lui saisissant le menton, il se penche sur elle pendant que son amant s'approche. Bill et Sookie restent se regarder, le visage à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre sans bouger. Ils vont s'embrasser, ils vont s'embrasser, c'est sûr ! Se dit le métamorphe. Mais non. Sam enregistre toute la passion sur le visage du beau brun et n'est pas surprit quand il murmure :

- Je t'aime, mon ange.

La jeune fille lui sourit et prend sa main pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je sais, Bill. Merci pour ça. Mais tu te trompe: c'est toi l'ange. MOI, j'ai un ange gardien que je peux toucher, caresser et entendre rire. Je suis la fille la plus chanceuse sur terre. C'est toi mon ange, merci.

Bill acquiesce, se redresse et recule d'un pas. Pendant ce temps, Eric a soulevé la robe, et reste immobile à admirer ses fesses offertes. Sookie finit par se retourner, et l'observe, impatiente. Il lui sourit et s'approchant du fauteuil, la repénètre en levrette en lui chuchotant :

- Et ben… je connais un toutou qui se souviendra de tes 26 ans !

Sookie éclate de rire. Elle met de côté sa pudeur et, se mordant la lèvre, savoure son plaisir les yeux clos sans tenir compte de la présence des deux autres hommes. Et oui, être la maîtresse d'un nid de vampire avait fait franchement reculer ses limites en termes de bienséance !

Bill les dévore des yeux, gérant son désir difficilement. Le beau blond lève un regard amusé sur lui et désigne Sam d'un bref coup d'œil. Bill s'humecte les lèvres et reporte son attention sur le métamorphe. Le vampire le fixe intensément. Pff… m'ouais…Il lui fait un geste de la main : « viens » en se rapprochant de la sortie. Sam se ressaisit.

- Oui, il est temps de les laisser seul… Se dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Il s'approche de Bill pour passer la porte mais celui-ci ne bouge pas. Sam le regarde, étonné. Le vampire le dévisage, l'excitation se lit dans ses yeux. Un malaise s'installe. Sam baisse le regard, inquiet… Malgré tout, il pourrait le contourner et sortir… mais s'abstient, les pensées engourdies par cette situation inattendue : Eric et Sookie qui font l'amour juste à côté et Bill qui le sonde de son regard perçant.

Sam le sent tellement tendu… il se doute de ses intentions mais prend conscience qu'elles ne l'effraient pas… au contraire…oh, non, c'est pas possible…

- Sam… Tu es quel groupe ? demande Bill doucement, toujours les crocs sortis.

- O- . Répond l'homme en rougissant.

- Non …? C'est mon groupe préféré… murmure le vampire.

- Je… je sais. Souffle l'humain, extrêmement troublé.

Sam lutte pour éclaircir ses idées mais malheureusement son instinct animal prend le relais comme dans toutes les situations extrême auxquelles il a eu à faire face au cours de son existence : fuir ou attaquer ? Il n'arrive pas à prendre de décision, hélas. Justement parce que, sournoisement, l'instinct de son animal fétiche lui a proposé la troisième solution pourtant inenvisageable… Que fait tout bon chien en présence d'un homme quand il n'a pas peur ?

Bill se rapproche de lui et penche la tête. Il pose les doigts sur sa gorge avec une extrême douceur et lui relève un peu le visage. La bouche entrouverte sur ses crocs il détaille le visage de Sam avec attention. Celui-ci fini par lever les yeux sur lui avec précaution.

- Je vais te mordre, Sam... Mais ne t'en fais pas, il y a aucune chance que je t'hypnotise. Chuchote le vampire d'une voix douce. Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non…avoue le métamorphe. Il pensait pourtant qu'il allait le faire !

Bill lui sourit et, rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille lui chuchote, très lentement :

- Parce que je veux que tu te rendes compte de la taille de mon … désir quand je vais te serrer dans mes bras, très très étroitement.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il l'enserre de son bras libre et… Sam sent très bien ! Bill poursuit :

- Je souhaite que tu me sentes parfaitement quand je vais te pénétrer… de mes crocs. Que tu ai tout à fait conscience de mon plaisir quand je vais sucer ton… fluide vital, Sam.

Ha… Cette sensualité… Ces mots chargés d'érotisme ! Sam fronce les sourcils et cherche sa respiration. Bill se redresse un peu, replonge son regard dans le sien et l'achève :

- Je veux que tu te souviennes de tout, que tu partage mon plaisir, pour que… la prochaine fois, tu m'en donne plus. Que tu te donne tout entier.

Oh non… qu'il se taise! Sam sent son cœur battre à tout rompre. Bill lui laisse le temps de protester mais comme il garde le silence, il lui penche la tête sur le coté d'une très légère flexion de la main.

- Puis-je ? souffle-t-il dans son cou.

- Je… je t'en prie. Répond Sam, tremblant.

Bill le mord avec douceur, lui arrachant un gémissement sensuel. Il entame son repas en levant les yeux sur son maître qui a sortit les crocs devant cette scène inattendue. Eric lui transmet :

- J'y crois pas ! tu l'as retourné comme une crêpe… C'est la première fois que tu drague un mec devant moi…

- C'est la première fois que je drague un mec, tout cours. J'ai toujours utilisé l'hypnose pour les mâles, ou alors c'étaient des mordus.

- Et ben… t'es doué !

- J'ai un bon maître. S'amuse Bill.

- Pff… en tout cas, la prochaine fois fais-le loin de moi, s'il te plait…

- Mais ? c'est toi qui me l'as suggéré…

- Je voulais que tu le fasses sortir de la pièce ! Pas que tu… Putain, je suis vert !

- Quoi ? T'es jaloux ? Ironise Bill, incrédule.

- Je suis à deux doigts de lui voler dans les poils à ce sale cabot !

Bill se retient pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Quelle salope ! C'est toi qui baise la femme de ma vie et en plus t'es jaloux ?

- M'ouais… je crois que je n'aurais pas dû te le dire par contre… marmonne Eric en pensée, un peu contrarié.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je prenne conscience de l'attachement que tu me porte ? Comme si je ne le savais pas…

- Eric, mon maître, il serait temps que tu assume un peu : tu es amoureux de Sookie, c'est évident : tu ne pense qu'a elle. Et… tu m'aime aussi, je le sais. Jamais tu n'aurais pu mettre les pieds en féérie si ton amour pour moi n'existait pas. Pam et moi faisons partie de toi : mais avoue-le donc!

Eric, au bord de l'orgasme, lutte encore un instant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, très sérieusement. Bill, sans le lâcher du regard, se détache de la gorge de Sam et serre l'humain dans ses bras, esquissant une caresse affectueuse sur sa nuque pour le remercier. Sam, pantelant, pose la tête sur son épaule et s'abandonne à cette tendresse comme tout brave toutou au pied de son maître.

- Je t'aime, Eric. Insiste son filleul. MOI, je n'ai pas peur de te le dire.

Le viking le fusille du regard et ouvre la bouche plus grand, puis, soudain, ses yeux expriment une grande détresse et il capitule.

- Moi aussi… oui, moi aussi, Bill ! transmet-il en, gémissant, déverrouillant d'un coup tous les blindages qu'il avait installés au fil des siècles, craignant de s'exposer.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, il plante ses crocs dans le cou de Sookie qui le rejoint dans son séisme de plaisir. Il traverse les brumes de l'orgasme en la serrant fort dans ses bras, éperdu de tendresse, submergé par la puissance de cet amour qu'il accepte enfin de regarder en face. Il se détache de sa gorge, et murmure, une grande émotion dans la voix :

- Sookie… Sookie, je t'aime.

- Qu… quoi ? souffle la jeune fille, stupéfaite.

Eric la retourne et l'assoit sur ses genoux, l'enserrant de ses bras avec douceur mais fermeté. Il la dévisage sérieusement et répète son aveu :

- Je t'aime, ma princesse. Je… je suis amoureux de toi.

Et il embrasse le petit bout de faé bouleversée par cette déclaration, le cœur battant la chamade et le rire au bord des lèvres tellement elle est heureuse.

- Enfin… Enfin la haine s'évapore et laisse la place à l'amour. Il y a donc encore de l'espoir... Résonne la voix ravie de Godric.

Bill sourit quand il prend conscience qu'il est le seul à l'avoir entendu. Godric lui apparait derrière le couple enlacé. Et, posant la main sur son cœur articule le mot « merci » en silence, hochant la tête avec admiration, le sourire reconnaissant. Bill baisse les yeux avec humilité mais redevient sérieux tout d'un coup, parcourut d'un doute. Il tente une transmission, le visage grave :

- Godric ? Pourquoi dis-tu « enfin » ? Pourquoi est-ce si important ? Si urgent ? Sais-tu quelque chose qu'on ignore ? Eric va-t-il connaitre sa vrai mort bientôt ?

Le fantôme détourne les yeux aussitôt puis fini par faire une moue en hochant la tête d'un air résigné. Un beau sourire sur les lèvres, il repose les yeux sur le vampire pour lui répondre :

- Il va connaitre une terrible épreuve, oui, et n'y survivra peut-être pas… aussi je souhaitais… (soupire) Mais ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, Bill. Tu ne pourras rien y faire de toute façon. Et puis… rien n'est vraiment écrit et vous avez encore du temps… Savourez chaque instant, c'est ça le plus important.

- Combien de temps ? insiste le beau brun.

- Suffisamment. Répond le fantôme avec espièglerie, puis disparait.

Bill, perplexe, se demande s'il en parlera avec son amant. A quoi bon lui gâcher son plaisir ? On verra. Réfléchissant aux paroles du fantôme, il prend conscience que cela ne l'inquiète pas plus que ça… non, profiter de la vie était l'essence même de tout vampire qui se respecte… Surtout quand on a déjà beaucoup souffert comme lui. Eric lui avait apprit ça.

Oui… il va même élargir ses horizons dorénavant, hein Sam ? Il sourit se rendant compte qu'il tient toujours le métamorphe étroitement serré dans ses bras et se demande pourquoi il ne tente pas de se dégager.

Le vampire se ressaisit et claque le popotin de son nouveau jouet.

- Allez viens, petit cul, sinon les autres vont se poser des questions. On va se faire ça, mais… tous les deux, tranquillement. Demain soir par exemple, j'aurais tout mon temps et je pourrais m'occuper de ton cas très… très soigneusement. Hum…près du lac, pourquoi pas…ça te dirait ? moi j'aime bien cet endroit.

Sam, deux de tension, grogne une réponse inaudible mais lui emboite le pas dès qu'il quitte la pièce. Petit cul ? Hey ho ! Faudrait pas abuser quand même…

Fin !


End file.
